


Fern und Sicher

by CiraArana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU - alle überleben, Bilbo hat keine Ahnung, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Thorin ist ein Idiot, Translation, alle wissen Bescheid nur Bilbo nicht, das original ist von lindzzz, dinge brauchen ihre zeit, kulturelle Missverständnisse, und Bilbo muss nachdenken, versehentlich verlobt, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiraArana/pseuds/CiraArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo macht sich nie die Mühe zu leugnen, dass er vielleicht, ein bisschen, ein winzig kleines bisschen in Thorin verliebt ist. Es ist nichts, das ihn besonders stört oder beunruhigt. Wirklich. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass jeder ein kleines Flattern in der Brust hegt für den Zwerg. Er ist beeindruckend und unerreichbar. </p><p>Und es ist wirklich sehr viel sicherer, wenn das auch genau so bleibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe and Distant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838050) by [Lindzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz). 



> Liebe Leser,  
> diese Geschichte ist (leider) nicht auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen, sondern ist eine Übersetzung von lindzzz' großartiger Fanfiktion "Safe and Distant". Ich bin hier nur die Übersetzerin.  
> Außerdem bin ich menschlich. Selbst nach obsessivem Korrekturlesen mögen mir Tippfehler und dergleichen entgangen sein. Wer welche findet oder Anregungen hat zur Übersetzung, wie man etwas besser auf Deutsch sagen oder näher am Original übersetzenkann - ich bin für Hinweise und Kommentare dankbar.  
> Und jetzt halte ich die Klappe und lasse euch lesen. :-)  
> Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 1**

_Bilbo macht sich nie die Mühe zu leugnen, dass er vielleicht, ein bisschen, ein winzig kleines bisschen in Thorin verliebt ist. Es ist nichts, das ihn besonders stört oder beunruhigt. Wirklich. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass jeder ein kleines Flattern in der Brust hegt für den Zwerg. Er ist beeindruckend und unerreichbar. Thorin ist eben Thorin. Er ist der melancholische, verlorene König, von dem die Geschichten erzählen, überlebensgroß, und er strahlt eine verlässliche Sicherheit aus, die alles um ihn herum zu ihm hinzieht. Thorin ist eine real gewordene, strahlende Figur der Legende, die durch Bilbos ehemals ruhige, alltägliche Welt spaziert._

_Außerdem ist er ein dickköpfiger, aufbrausender, arroganter Idiot, der zu erwarten scheint, dass er nur seine dichten Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und Königlich Erbost dreinschauen muss, um zu bekommen, was immer er will._

_Und wenn er lächelt, was selten genug ist, ist es ein Aufblitzen weißer Zähne und strahlend blauer Augen. Er empfindet so intensiv, so stark und so tief, und es zeigt sich in diesem strahlenden Lächeln, das jedes Mal, wenn es aufleuchtet, beharrlich an etwas in Bilbos Brust zerrt._

_Aber Bilbo erlaubt es sich nicht, darüber nachzudenken, und er ist immer sehr streng mit sich selbst, diesen Teil unter Verschluss zu halten, wann immer sich etwas Tieferes als ein kleines Flattern zu regen beginnt. Es ist besser, nur ein winzig kleines bisschen verliebt zu sein in den Helden Thorin. Denn Thorin ist beeindruckend und so, so unerreichbar. Und das ist in Ordnung, denn so es ist sehr viel sicherer._

 

\-------

 

„Thorin, nein, komm schon, sieh mich an, Thorin, sieh mich an.“

Der Wind kreischt mit Adlern und Tod, und das Eis beißt in seine nackten Beine, und Thorins Blut ist heiß und klebrig-dick zwischen seinen Fingern. So viel Tod und Schrecken und Blut überall, und er weiß, dass jemand Fili und Kili suchen muss, aber alles woran er denken kann ist, dass Thorin nicht sterben kann. Er kann nicht sterben und ein Loch hinterlassen an der Stelle, die er immer ausgefüllt hat. Er kann Bilbo nicht in einer Welt zurücklassen, die nicht voller gemacht wird durch die Existenz Thorin Eichenschilds. 

Thorin betrachtet ihn in fernem und schwindenden Staunen und lächelt, warm und willkommen und endgültig, und Bilbo presst seine Hand fest auf das Loch in Thorins Flanke, beißt die Zähne zusammen gegen den Gestank des Bluts in der Luft und den Horror unter seiner Handfläche.

„Bilbo...“ Es ist ein leises, raues Seufzen, und Bilbo weigert sich, ein weiteres Wort zu hören.

„Nicht. Wage es nicht, dich von mir zu verabschieden, Thorin Eichenschild. Hast du mich verstanden? Du bist hier noch nicht fertig. Du bist noch nicht fertig, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Sieh mich an, Thorin, sieh mich an. Atme weiter, bleib nur wach und sieh mich an.“

Thorin sieht ihn an. Seine Augen sind fern, das sonst helle Blau nur noch ein mattes Grau, aber er tut, wie ihm geheißen, und sieht Bilbo an, ohne zu fragen warum. Er sieht Bilbo an, als sich Klauen behutsam und sanft um sie schließen, und er sieht Bilbo in der Luft an und als sie landen. Er schließt erst die Augen, als andere Hände ihn einsammeln und er in einen Raum voller Feldbetten und geflüsterter Stimmen gebracht wird. (Aber Bilbo hält weiter seine Hand, denn er kann Thorin nicht loslassen. Wenn er loslässt, dann könnte Thorin für immer fortgehen, und Bilbo spürt, dass er mit seinen blutigen Fingern Thorins Hand umklammert halten muss, um ihn hier verankert zu halten.)

Stunden später, und Bilbo sieht ihn immer noch an, starrt immer noch auf Thorins dick in Verband gewickelte Brust, das von Blut gereinigte Gesicht, blass gegen die Kissen aber lebendig. Bilbo sieht nicht weg, bis die Schmerzen in seinem Körper in Kombination mit einem, da ist er sich sicher, stark versetzten Tee, den er Oin zu verdanken hat, ihn überwältigen und alles dunkel werden lassen.

 

\------

_Seit den Orktunneln ist Thorin ihm gegenüber aufgetaut. Bilbo denkt, dass er sich vielleicht schon früher vor ein paar Orks hätte werfen sollen, denn es ist, als ob ein Schalter umgelegt worden wäre. Thorin lädt ihn ein, sich mit zu den anderen zu setzen, und er hört tatsächlich sogar manchmal zu, wenn Bilbo etwas sagt, anstatt ihn finster anzustarren wann immer er sich daran erinnert, dass der Hobbit existiert._

_Er hat gerade begonnen zu denken, dass es geradezu friedlich ist, als Thorin sich schwer neben ihm auf einem Baumstumpf niederlässt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen Orkrist zieht und behutsam beginnt, die Klinge fest in ein Ledertuch einzuwickeln._

_Bilbo sieht ihn erstaunt an, wartet auf eine Art Erklärung. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, räuspert sich, senkt die Augenbrauen, und seufzt dann, während Thorin sein Schwert einwickelt._

_„Was –“_

_„Zieh dein Schwert“, unterbricht Thorin ihn, bindet einen Knoten fest und zupft probeweise an der Umhüllung._

_Bilbo tut das, immer noch stirnrunzelnd, und hält es ungelenk in seiner Faust. „Gut... Warum habe ich das getan?“_

_Thorin sieht auf, um zu antworten, dann huschen seine Augen zu Bilbos Hand auf dem Schwertgriff. Er macht ein finsteres Gesicht, als wäre er gerade persönlich beleidigt worden, und seine Nüstern blähen sich in einem heftigen Atemstoß._

_„Es ist kein Kochlöffel“, schnaubt er, packt Bilbos Handgelenk mit einer klobigen Hand und bedeckt Bilbos Faust mit der anderen. Er korrigiert Bilbos Finger und justiert das Schwert, ignoriert Bilbos fassungsloses Stammeln und sagt: „Du darfst es nicht so fest umklammert halten, du verlierst sonst die Kontrolle über die Klinge. Dies ist eine kleine, schnelle Waffe. Halte sie nah am Stichblatt, die Finger locker und bereit, umzugreifen, so dass du deinen Griff jederzeit anpassen kannst.“_

_„Gut? Warte. Was machst du?“_

_Thorins Seufzen ist schwer geprüft, und seine Augen wandern für einen Augenblick himmelwärts ob Bilbos sichtlicher Unfähigkeit, jederzeit spontan zu wissen, was um alles in der Welt er tut._

_„Ich werde dir beibringen, wie man ein Schwert führt.“_

_„Oh.“ Wow. Das ist wirklich... „Das ist... wirklich sehr nett von dir. Aufmerksam. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich es vielleicht noch einmal brauchen werde. Später. Irgendwann. Hoffentlich nicht bald.“_

_„Mein Ziel ist es, zumindest sicherzustellen, dass du es führen kannst, ohne dir deinen närrische Kopf abzuschlagen.“_

_„Entschuldigung?“ Oh, vergiss irgendein Danke schön! Bilbo ist im Begriff, Thorin in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass dieser närrische Kopf immerhin derjenige ist, der ihm das Leben gerettet hat, herzlichen Dank auch, aber dann verbeißt er sich die Worte mit einem ärgerlichen Schnaufen. Schließlich ist es unhöflich, jemand anderes darauf hinzuweisen, dass er etwas schuldet._

_Thorin zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit dem Ding herumgefuchtelt hast. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass du dich selbst verletzt, als dass du einen anderen triffst.“_

_Bilbo klappt den Mund wieder zu, so dass seine Zähne aufeinander klicken, denkt darüber nach und nickt. „Richtig. Gutes Argument. Das gilt zu vermeiden. Also warum dann all das... das?“ Er zeigt auf die Lederhülle um Thorins Schwert._

_„Wir haben keine hölzernen Schwerter hier. Das dient dazu, dass ich dich nicht versehentlich verletze.“_

_„Oh. Gut. Vielen Dank dafür. Du willst nicht, ähm.“ Bilbo wedelt ein bisschen mit seinem Schwert. „Nur für den Fall, dass ich –“_

_Der Blick, den Thorin ihm zuwirft, ist pures Mitleid._

_„Oh, richtig, natürlich nicht, vergiss es.“_

_„Genau“, sagt Thorin, steht auf und zieht Bilbo grob auf die Füße. „Nun, was weißt du über Schwerter?“_

_Was für eine Art Frage ist denn das? Ein Zahnstocher ist das schwertähnlichste, das Bilbo bislang in der Hand gehalten hat. Er hebt die Klinge vor sein Gesicht und betrachtet sie übertrieben nachdenklich, dreht sie hin und her, dass sie im Schein des Feuers glänzt, während er sie in der Hand wiegt. „Nun, ich weiß – wobei, wohlgemerkt, das überwiegend theoretisches Wissen ist. Aber ich weiß ganz sicher, dass dieses Stück“, sagt er und tippt die Klinge fest und bestimmt mit dem Finger an, „in die weichen Teile rein muss.“_

_Er macht ein sehr ernstes Gesicht. Selbst angesichts des fassungslos-ungläubigen Blicks, den Thorin ihm zuwirft, als ob ihm nicht nur einer, sondern gleich zwei zusätzliche Köpfe gewachsen wären. Bilbo hält ihn ein paar Augenblicke hin, genießt den Anblick der absolut perplexen Verwirrung in Thorins sonst so grimmigen Zügen, dann grinst er und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch._

_„Ich habe doch nicht Unrecht, oder?“_

_Thorin stiert ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang an, und sein Mund öffnet und schließt sich ein paarmal, dann gibt er ein regelrechtes Prusten von sich und senkt den Kopf. Bilbo sieht das Aufblitzen von Zähnen, während der Zwerg ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt._

_„Nein. Ihr habt da nicht im Mindesten Unrecht, Meister Dieb.“_

 

\-------

 

Er spürt die Hitze eines prasselnde Feuers auf dem Gesicht, als er wieder zu sich kommt. Warme Luft, kratzigen Stoff unter seiner Wange, und einen steifen Rücken, der daher rührt, dass er zusammengesunken in dem Stuhl eingeschlafen ist, den er neben Thorins Pritsche gezogen hat. Sein Rücken verleiht seinem Protest lautstark Ausdruck, als Bilbo Anstalten macht, sich aufzusetzen, und Bilbo stöhnt bei jedem Knacken und Knirschen. Nächstes Mal will er sein eigenes Feldbett.

Er rollt immer noch die Schultern und zuckt bei jeder Bewegung zusammen, als er Laken rascheln und eine leichte Veränderung in Thorins Atmung hört. Bilbo dreht ruckartig seinen Kopf, und die Zerrung in seinem Nacken, die laut auf sich aufmerksam macht, wird prompt ignoriert als er sieht, dass Thorin sich tatsächlich rührt, und dass seine Lider zu flattern beginnen, auch wenn seine Haut noch aschgrau ist und vor Fieberschweiß glänzt. 

„Bilbo?“

Es ist ein so verlorener, leiser, trauriger Laut, dass Bilbo hastig auf die Füße stolpert und Thorins Schulter ergreift, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Hier. Ich bin hier, Thorin, ich bin hier. Leg dich hin. Bleib... einfach ruhig. Du wurdest ein bisschen lädiert und hast ein paar mehr äh... Löcher... an einigen Stellen. Leg dich einfach wieder hin. Balin sagte, dass du vermutlich ein paar Tage lang fiebern wirst, und –“

„Bilbo?“ Thorins Augen huschen über Bilbos Gesicht, geweitet und fiebrig verzweifelt. Er packt Bilbos Arm, und seine Finger tasten suchend über sein Hemd, bis Bilbo seine Hand über sie legt und beunruhigt versucht, Thorin zu beschwichtigen. 

„Ganz ruhig, Thorin, es ist gut. Alles ist gut, ruh dich einfach aus und –“

„Bilbo. Bilbo, es tut mir so leid. Ich kann nicht –“ Thorins Stimme stockt, rau und heiser in seiner Kehle, seine Augen immer noch weit und feucht und wild um sich blickend. „Ich bin beschämt, Bilbo. Die Art, wie ich gehandelt habe. Die Dinge, die ich gesagt habe.“

„Nein, scht, komm, komm. Du warst nicht du selbst, Thorin. Es ist schon gut. Du warst krank.“

„Ich war im Unrecht“, keucht Thorin, und er sieht so gequält aus, so am Boden zerstört. Bilbo streichelt die Hand, die sich in seinen Ärmel krallt, und gibt leise, beruhigende Laute von sich in dem Versuch, Thorins Ängste zu zerstreuen und den verlorenen, entsetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

„Thorin, wirklich, hör auf. Es ist in Ordnung!“

„Ich habe versucht, dich zu töten“, flüstert Thorin, und seine Finger quetschen Bilbos Arm. Seine Stimme kratzt heiser, stockt und bricht. „Ich wollte dich töten. Ich konnte nicht, ich könnte niemals. Es war nicht – Du warst der Einzige, der mutig genug war zu tun, was getan werden musste, und ich –“

„Thorin, das ist in Ordnung. Das ist wirklich schon in Ordnung. Ich vergebe dir. Du warst krank und jetzt bist du wieder du selbst und es ist in Ordnung. Beruhige dich einfach und –“

„Ich wollte dich werfen“, fährt Thorin bebend fort, nur noch ein Hauch. „Wollte dich von der Mauer werfen. Wollte dich –“ sein Gesicht verzerrt sich, gequält und schmerzerfüllt „ – auf den Steinen zerschellen sehen. Dich. Ich wollte dich verletzen. Mein eigener Anverlobter, und ich habe dich beinahe zerstört –“

„Thorin, bitte! Beruhige dich und –“ Bilbo hält inne. Sein Mund öffnet sich, schließt sich, auf und zu und noch einmal, bevor er sich dafür entscheidet, die Lippen fest aufeinander zu pressen. Thorins Worte wiederholen sich einige Male in seinem Kopf, vorwärts und rückwärts. „Entschuldigung, was war das bitte?“

„Vergib mir, Bilbo, vergib mir, bitte –“

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich vergebe dir! Habe ich schon mehrfach! Aber jetzt, was um alles in der Welt –“

„Behalte es“, verlangt Thorin. Seine Hand ballt sich in Bilbos Ärmel zu einer Faust, seine Augen brennen. „Das Mithril, behalte es.“

„Ja, ja, das hatte ich vor, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das nicht sollte –“

„Ich habe kein Recht“. Thorin hustet, und Bilbo ist außer sich in dem Versuch, Thorin zu beruhigen, während seine Brust scheinbar vergessen hat, wo all die Teile innen hingehören, und das macht alles sehr eng und das Atmen schwer. Thorin fährt ohne Rücksicht und mit einem nachdrücklichen Kopfschütteln fort: „Kein Recht. Kein Recht, dich mein zu nennen, Bilbo, ich weiß, aber behalte es.“

„Thorin, was hat das Mithril –“

„Behalte es. Bilbo...“ Thorins Griff lockert sich, seine Lider flattern, und Bilbos Name entweicht als Seufzer.

„Nein. Neeeinnein. Nein! Thorin! Wage es –! Nein, schlaf nicht ein! Thorin! Was war –“

Thorin atmet leise aus, sinkt in die Kissen und gleitet wieder in den Schlaf, Stirn zerfurcht in Fieberträumen, aber ansonsten für die wachende Welt verloren.

Bilbo setzt sich.

Alles ist seltsam scharf umrissen und schwankt, und er kann nicht ganz einordnen, was das für ein Gefühl ist, aber es fühlt sich bemerkenswert wie Panik an, wie ein Schrei, der in seiner Brust feststeckt. Denn nichts von alledem, außer den Entschuldigungen, macht auch nur einen Hauch von Sinn. Thorin ist krank. Thorin ist verwirrt. 

Etwas verzweifelt Flatterndes flammt in seiner Brust auf, presst seine Lungen zusammen und verwandelt jeden Atemzug in ein stoßartiges Keuchen. Bilbo reibt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und schließt die Augen, konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl der Luft, die seine Lungen füllt und wieder verlässt, wieder und wieder, bis er ruhig und gleichmäßig ausatmen kann und seine Hand senkt. Er versucht, resolut gegen das Flattern vorzugehen, es wieder zurück an den sicheren Ort zu stopfen.

Es bedarf sicherlich nur einer Erklärung. Gewiss ist da irgendwo etwas falsch übersetzt worden. Thorin ist krank. Thorin ist verwirrt. Thorin ist unerreichbar. 

 

\-------

 

_„Erzähl mir vom Auenland.“_

_Es ist eine warme, klare Nacht. Ein seltener Moment des Atemholens, in dem sie weit entfernt sind von allem, das sie verfolgt, und jeder sich mit dem zu-Bett-gehen Zeit lässt. Bilbo hat die erste Wache übernommen, was normal ist, seit entdeckt worden ist, wie gut seine Augen sind, und dass er die Gewohnheit hat, ohnehin ein bisschen länger aufzubleiben. Die Luft ist ruhig, und die Brise bringt die perfekte Kühle des späten Frühlings. Thorin hat sich ohne ein Wort neben ihn auf die Steine gesetzt, auf denen Bilbo sich niedergelassen hat, und seine Dolche gezogen, um sie zu schärfen, in jenem geselligen Schweigen, das inzwischen regelmäßig zwischen ihnen herrscht._

_Bilbo nimmt an, dass das etwas damit zu tun hat, dass sie beiden die Einzigen in der Gruppe sind, die problemlos für längere Zeit wirklich still sein können. Die Zwerge neigen dazu, ein lauter und chaotischer Haufen zu sein, und manchmal braucht man eben einfach eine Verschnaufpause._

_Tatsächlich ist das Schweigen zwischen ihnen so angenehm, dass es eine Weile dauert, bis Bilbo die Worte registriert. Er blinzelt, schüttelt sich und wendet mit entschuldigend verzogenem Mund den Kopf. „Entschuldigung, wie war das?“_

_„Das Auenland, erzähl mir davon“, erwidert Thorin, Stimme ruhig und leise. Bilbo hat gelernt, diesen besonderen Tonfall zu erkennen, ein besonderer Tonfall für besondere Gespräche, gewissermaßen, den er nur in stillen Momenten wie diesem hört, wenn Thorin nicht ganz von dem aufsieht, was er gerade tut._

_„Aaaaahhhh...“ Bilbo verstummt und lässt den Atem durch geschürzte Lippen entweichen, zuckt die Schulten und summt vor sich hin, während er darüber nachdenkt. „Das ist eine ziemlich allgemeine Frage? Es gibt recht viel über das Auenland zu sagen, weißt du. Nun ja. Vielleicht auch nicht. Nicht im Vergleich zu all dem, womit ihr euch herumschlagen müsst. Aber es gibt eine Menge zu sagen, und glaub mir, es ist nicht alles wirklich interessant. Worüber möchtest du etwas hören?“_

_Thorin zuckt ruckartig mit einer Schulter, während er seltsam konzentriert an einem seiner kleinen Dolche herumputzt und poliert._

_„Hilfreich“, sagt Bilbo trocken. „Das grenzt es wirklich ein. Wenn du mir kein spezifischeres Thema nennst, werde ich dir einfach die Namen des gesamten Stammbaums der Familie Beutlin herunterbeten.“_

_„Was vermisst du?“, fragt Thorin, immer noch leise und fest, aber es hat sich etwas Weicheres in seine Stimme geschlichen. „Wenn du an das Auenland denkst“, fährt er fort, immer noch ohne aufzusehen, „woran denkst du zuerst?“_

_Für ein paar Herzschläge entsteht eine weitere Pause, während Bilbo darüber nachdenkt. Er hat es sich in letzter Zeit nicht oft erlaubt, an das Auenland zu denken. Es liegt so weit hinter ihm, dass es sich anfühlt wie ein Traum. Als hätte das ganze Leben immer nur aus Reisen und der Straße und Fliehen bestanden._

_„Die Wälder“, sagt Bilbo schließlich und zuckt beinahe zusammen über den sehnsüchtigen Hauch seiner Stimme. „Die kleinen Flüsschen... Es ist so ein kleiner und doch weit ausgedehnter Flecken Erde. Die Bewohner und die Häuser sind versteckt, aber die Bäume sind so groß und die Flüsse rauschen vorbei. Dort ist Frieden. Es ist immer so ruhig und friedlich, und es gibt immer Licht und Wärme. Selbst wenn es regnet ist es weicher und warmer Regen. Alles dort ist nährend. Es ist, als ob das Land selbst versucht, sich um all seine Bewohner zu kümmern.“_

_Es ist das Land, an das er immer wieder denkt. Er vermisst seinen Sessel, wenn er auf kalten Steinen sitzt, und er vermisst sein Küchenfeuer, wenn der Wind ihr Lagerfeuer niederdrückt, aber in Momenten wie diesem denkt er an das Rauschen des Windes im Laub und das Plätschern der kleinen Flüsse und Bäche, das man überall hören kann, egal, wo man ist._

_Er bemerkt, dass das Schweigen sich in die Länge gezogen hat, und er bemerkt, dass Thorin aufgesehen hat, Hände reglos auf dem Dolch, während er Bilbo beobachtet. In seinem Blick ist etwas Suchendes, etwas Offenes und Sehnsüchtiges, als ob er jedes Wort von Bilbos Lippen aufsaugt. Bilbo blinzelt verblüfft über diesen offenen, direkten Blick und räuspert sich. Thorin wendet die Augen schnell ab, und sein Mund verzerrt sich eigenartig, und er wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu._

_„Warum? Wenn ich fragen darf?“, fragt Bilbo ehrlich neugierig. „Es ist wirklich nicht die Art Gegend, an der du interessiert bist.“ Thorins Kopf schießt hoch, und er wirft Bilbo einen weiteren, seltsamen, suchenden Blick zu, der auf Bilbos Haut kribbelt, und er muss sich abwenden, den Blickkontakt beenden und ein wenig husten. „Ich meine, ich schätze, es könnte dich interessieren? Aber es ist nur... es ist ein so kleiner Flecken Erde. Es ist klein und ruhig und es passiert dort nie etwas Aufregendes. Es ist nur... das Auenland.“_

_Thorin blinzelt langsam, und wieder verzieht sein Mund sich. In seinem Kiefer zuckt ein Muskel. Dann hebt er die Schultern, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird nichtssagend neutral. „Es ist bisweilen ganz angenehm“, sagt er steif. „Wenn andere Geschichten über ihre Heimat erzählen.“_

_Heimat._

_Jetzt macht es Sinn. Thorin, der sich an Erzählungen aus der Heimat festklammert, selbst wenn es nicht seine eigene ist. Der wissen will, wie andere über ihre Heimat fühlen, der zuhört, was sie vermissen, woran sie sich erinnern. Der Zwerg fixiert seinen Blick stur auf den Horizont; seine Augen huschen hin und her, und es wäre eine perfekte Reproduktion des Ausschauhaltens nach Gefahr. Wenn da nicht die Art wäre, wie er schluckt, und der Muskel, der immer noch in seinem Kiefer zuckt._

_„Nun“, sagte Bilbo mit einem leichten Lächeln, „du wirst eigene haben, nehme ich an, wenn alles vorüber ist.“_

_Thorin sieht ihn an, Stirn gerunzelt. „Eigene was?“_

_„Geschichten über die Heimat. Du wirst wieder eigene haben können, sobald wir dir deinen kleinen Berg zurückgeholt haben.“_

_Stille brandet auf, und Bilbo schwört, das Thorin zu Stein erstarrt. Seine Fäuste ballen sich fest in seinem Schoß, und Bilbo macht sich Sorgen, dass Thorin sich an einem seiner Dolche schneiden könnte. Thorin ist so steif, dass Bilbo befürchtet, dass er den Zwerg irgendwie verärgert hat, aber dann ist da sein Gesichtsausdruck._

_Er sieht gequält aus. Gewissermaßen. Er starrt Bilbo an, das Gesicht regungslos, aber seine Augen sind seltsam wild, während er den Hobbit ansieht, und seine Fäuste öffnen und ballen sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Es lässt ihn nahezu verwundbar erscheinen, und Bilbo wünscht sich, der Ausdruck würde verschwinden, oder er selbst würde verschwinden, aber er will auch fragen, was um alles in der Welt durch Thorins fremden, dunklen Geist geht._

_Ehe er eine Frage formulieren kann – ehe er auch nur herausfinden kann,_ was _genau er fragen will – springt Thorin auf, wünscht ihm überstürzt, heiser, eine Gute Nacht, und stiefelt mit großen Schritten zum Lager zurück._

 

\-------

 

Als Thorin das nächste Mal aufwacht, hat Bilbo ein Buch gefunden, mit dem er sich entschlossen ablenkt. Er bemerkt nicht, dass Thorin sich rührt, bis eine Hand, die über die Haut seines Unterarms streicht, ihn auffahren lässt.

„Thorin! Du bist wach!“ Er verzieht das Gesicht über den schrillen Unterton in seiner Stimme und atmet ein paarmal tief durch. „Wie ähm... Wie geht es dir?“

„Wie bist du so klein und weich?“, fragt Thorin vage, Augen klein und trübe.

„Oh. Gut. Du bist immer noch nicht ganz klar im Kopf.“ Bilbo seufzt, schluckt nervös und kämpft gegen den Drang an, die warmen, starken und von Schwielen bedeckten Fingerspitzen von seinem Unterarm abzuschütteln. „Und wer ist hier weich?“, fragt er schroff, sieht den daliegenden König mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war nicht ich derjenige, der mehrfach verwundet wurde und jetzt im Fieberwahn wirres Zeug daherredet, hm? Also sag mir noch mal, wer ist hier klein und weich?“

„Du bist so ein kleines Ding“, sagt Thorin in benommenem Staunen. Er ist weniger wild als das letzte Mal, aber seine Augen sind noch immer fiebrig-glänzend, und die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen heben sich stark von seiner blassen Haut ab. „So ein kleines Ding, und doch bist du so groß. Ich verstehe dich nicht.“

„Thorin, ich bin nur... Bilbo. Und du bist gerade nicht du selbst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich ziehe diesen kranken Thorin dem letzten kranken Thorin vor, aber Tatsache ist, dass du keine Ahnung hast, worüber du da redest.“

„So klein“, wiederholt Thorin, „und du bist immer so gut und loyal und einfach gut.“ Thorin atmet bei diesen Worten harsch aus, und seine Stirn legt sich in tiefe Falten, so als wäre dieser Umstand der verwirrendste und unfassbarste von allen. „Alles was du tust ist voller Güte und Wärme. Alles an dir erscheint so weich, aber da ist auch Stahl. Du hast Stahl in deinen Knochen und Feuer in deinem Blut. Aber du bist trotzdem so weich. Ich verstehe nicht. Ich verstehe dich nicht.“

Die Luft wird wieder dicker, schließt sich enger um ihn, und niemand beschreibt Bilbo mit solchen Worten. Er hat sich an ,klein' und ,mickerig' gewöhnt, aber Thorins Stimme ist belegt und rau vor Ehrfurcht. Er klingt, als würde er ein abstraktes und doch atemberaubendes Kunstwerk beschreiben, ein Gedicht mit einer verborgenen Bedeutung. Wie etwas, das eindeutig nicht Bilbo ist.

„Thorin... Ich. Nicht, hör auf. Du bist nicht du selbst, und du weißt nicht, was du sagst. Kein bisschen weißt du das. Ich bin nicht... all das, mit dem Stahl und dem Feuer. Ich bin nur Bilbo. Bilbo Beutlin aus dem Auenland.“

„Geh nicht“, fleht Thorin plötzlich, und seine Finger umfassen Bilbos Arms fester, als ob Bilbo einfach aufstehen und weggehen könnte.

„Thorin, ich bin hier. Ich werde noch nicht abreisen, zumindest nicht bis –“

„Nicht!“, wiederholt Thorin, beinahe schrill. Er fährt fieberhaft fort, Stimme harsch und fast manisch. „Du bist größer als sie. Besser als sie. Du bist zu viel, zu sehr du für sie, Bilbo. Du bist zu Bilbo. Du kannst nicht. Du kannst nicht dorthin zurückkehren.“

„Es ist meine Heimat“, flüstert Bilbo. Seine Brust schmerzt und sticht, und er kann nicht sagen, ob das von Thorins Worten kommt, von den Gefühlen hinter den Worten oder von dem fernen Schmerz der Gedanken an das ruhige, warme und sonnige Auenland.

„Ich kann hier zu deiner Heimat machen“, sagt Thorin, presst es hervor mit einer seltsam grimmigen Überzeugung, und seine Augen leuchten. Sie glänzen, brennen hell und doch so ganz anders als während der Drachenkrankheit. „Ich kann. Du solltest hier sein.“

„Ich –“

„Dann einmal nur.“ Thorin ist wieder weich, leise, seine Finger nur ein sanfter Hauch, und das Feuer in seinen Augen brennt herunter zu einem Glühen, einem glasigen Fieberglanz. „Nur einmal.“

Bilbo sieht auf die Wand, bewegt seinen Unterkiefer hin und her und zwinkert mehrmals schnell hintereinander, während er versucht, herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht. Thorin ist krank. Thorin ist verwirrt.

„Einmal bevor du gehst“, sagt Thorin leise, seine Stimme verhallt zu einem Seufzen herannahenden Schlafs.

„Einmal wa –“ Bilbo sieht die Hand nicht, die sich nach seinem Hemdkragen ausstreckt, sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft zu einer Faust zusammenballt und ihn nach unten zerrt.

Es ist schwerlich ein Kuss. Bilbo prellt sich auf dem Weg nach unten beinahe die Nase, und ihre Lippen prallen aufeinander, mehr eine Art unkontrollierte Quetschung als alles andere. Aber er spürt, wie die Berührung seine Wirbelsäule hinab prickelt und über seine Haut tanzt und seine Lungen packt, spürt sich in Flammen aufgehen, während Thorin einen leisen Seufzer ausstößt und in sich zusammensackt. Bilbo richtet sich so schnell wieder auf, wie er hinuntergezogen wurde, keuchend und vor Schock über das Geschehene wild nach Luft schnappend, während er versucht zu erfassen, dass Thorin ihn gerade geküsst hat und dann eingeschlafen ist.

„Wa – Was. Was! Was war –! Thorin! Thorin, wach auf! Wage es ja nicht – Nein. Nein, das wirst du nicht. Du wirst nicht einfach –“ Bilbo springt auf, bebend und stotternd und... und wütend. Genau. Das ist es. Das ist genau das, was es ist! Wut! Wie kann Thorin es wagen, einfach –! Einfach das zu tun! Das da! Dieses Küssen!

Er geht im Raum auf und ab, sein Atem fliegt und seine Hände zerren fahrig an seinen Haaren. Thorin ist krank! Er ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf und... was? Worüber hat er vorhin gesprochen, was hat er gemeint mit dem Mithril, mit diesem verfluchten Gerede über Anverlobte und Heimat und hierbleiben und, und, und das Küssen!

Bilbo wirbelt mitten im Schritt herum, so dass er das Bett ansieht und den blassen, schlafenden Zwerg darin. Er richtet einen anschuldigenden Finger auf Thorin, zittert beinahe unter der Kakophonie der überall in ihm explodierenden Emotionen. „Wir“, faucht Bilbo, „wir... werden uns _sprechen_ , wenn du wieder bei klarem Verstand bist, Herr Thorin Eichenschild.“

 

\-------

 

_„Ich sehe lächerlich aus. Ich bin ein Hobbit, kein Krieger!“ Bilbo seufzt, öffnet die Arme, um seinem Argument Nachdruck zu verleihen, und zuckt bei dem harmonischen Klirren des Metalls zusammen. Es ist ein wunderschönes Stück, gar keine Frage, und es ist sehr gütig von Thorin, es ihm zu schenken. Aber Bilbo glaubt nicht, dass er sich jemals in etwas so Glitzerndem wohlfühlen kann._

_Es ist still. Er bemerkt, dass die Zwerge sie schweigend beobachten, und Bilbo hat das Gefühl, dass er wieder einmal etwas Wesentliches verpasst, denn die schweigenden, aufmerksamen Zwerge sind wie Zeugen, und Thorins Blick brennet sich in ihn, flackernd und flammend hinter der Unendlichkeit seiner geweiteten Pupillen. Bilbo hat sich an Thorins starre, endlose Blicke gewöhnt, aber dieser hier lässt in ihm den Wunsch entstehen, sich wegzuducken. Sich zu verstecken.  
Nicht vor den seltsamen Emotionen, die gewöhnlich in Thorins Blick gefangen sind, sondern vor der Erinnerung an brennende, orange Augen in der Dunkelheit._

_Und dann zerrt Thorin ihn beiseite, Stimme wild und leise und immer noch grollend in tiefem Misstrauen. Selbst sein Lächeln ist verzerrt. Thorins Lächeln – einst ein seltenes, warmes Vergnügen, auf das Bilbo einen flüchtigen Blick erhaschen konnte, als er die Eichel vorgezeigt hat – ist wie verdreht und beinahe Übelkeit erregend, brennend vor Glück, verstörend._

_Er knurrt, und die Stimme des Drachen hallt in Bilbos Ohren wider, übertönt das Geräusch der Zwerge, die hoch zur Festungsmauer marschieren; Metall rasselt und klirrt auf dem Stein, aber es ist die Stimme des Drachen, die Bilbo hört._

_Als der letzte der Zwerge vorbeigestapft ist, beobachtet Thorin ihn immer noch, und in seinem Blick liegt etwas Dunkles. Etwas Dunkles und Glühendes und Flammendes wie die Brust des Drachen, bevor er Feuer spie._

_„Ich...“ Bilbo räuspert sich und sieht rasch weg. Der Drang zu laufen, vor Thorin wegzulaufen, der ihn immer noch ansieht, ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, etwas Kleines und Hilfloses zu sein, das zur Untersuchung aufgespießt wurde, verursacht ihm Übelkeit. „Ich werde einfach... Ich werde...“ Er macht eine Geste in Richtung der vorderen Halle, wo die anderen entlang des Befestigungswalls Position bezogen haben, räuspert sich noch einmal und macht einen Schritt, ihnen rasch zu folgen._

_Thorins Hand schießt vor und schließt sich wie eine eiserne Zwinge um seinen Oberarm. Gepanzerte Finger pressen sich so tief in den Muskel, dass Bilbo sich ein schmerzhaftes Aufjaulen verbeißen muss. Er wird zurückgerissen, festgehalten, und dann ragt Thorin drohend vor ihm auf, und seine Augen glühen unheimlich, wie das Herz einer Flamme._

_„Du nicht“, sagt er, seine tiefe, weiche Stimme ein scharfer Kontrast zu dem grollenden Knurren zuvor. „Du gehst in die Schatzkammer.“_

_„Was? Wieso?“ Thorin kann doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass Bilbo allein –?_

_„Es ist sicherer!“, blafft Thorin, und seine Finger bohren sich tiefer. „Und nun gehörst du dorthin.“_

_„Thorin, was –“_

_„Du wirst dort bleiben, bis ich dich holen komme, hast du das verstanden?“, knurrt Thorin, nicht wütend, aber dennoch streitsüchtig, dunkel und gefährlich._

_„Thorin, was um alles in der Welt kann ich da unten tun? Ich kann es nicht alles allein bewachen.“_

_„Sie werden mir nicht“, faucht Thorin, zieht Bilbo näher an sich, „auch nur ein Ding nehmen. Die Diebe. Die Eindringlinge, die sich nehmen wollen, was mein ist. Ich lasse das nicht zu. Verstehst du mich?“ Thorins hebt die andere Hand, schließt sie um Bilbos Schulter, und sein Finger krallen sich in das Mithril. Er ballt die Faust um das dünne Metall, und sein Blick folgt dem Fall des Materials über Bilbos Körper. Seine Stimme wird noch leiser, und er bleckt die Zähne in einem wilden Fauchen. „Sie werden nichts von dem bekommen, das mein ist. Jetzt tu, was ich sage.“_

_Bilbo nickt, Mund ausgedörrt, Lungen all ihrer Atemluft beraubt. Thorin entspannt sich sichtlich, sobald Bilbo einwilligt. Die Hände, die Bilbo blaue Flecken beschert haben, lösen sich und reiben, wie in Entschuldigung, sanft über die Stellen, wo sie sich in Bilbos Fleisch gebohrt haben. Thorin beugt sich ein wenig näher und seufzt schwer. Bilbo zwingt sich dazu, Luft zu holen und nicht am ganzen Körper zu zittern, selbst dann nicht, als Thorin eine Hand hebt und sie um seine Wange legt, die Rüstung sich in seine Haut drückt. Bilbo erbebt beinahe unter der Berührung._

_„Wir werden später darüber sprechen. Nachdem ich unsere Heimat verteidigt habe. Warte auf mich, Bilbo.“_

_Mit diesen Worten lässt er ihn los, und Bilbo sinkt beinahe vor Erleichterung zu Boden, als Thorin davon marschiert. Er stolpert rückwärts, taumelt gegen die Wand und presst die Hände vor den Mund, um den Laut des Schmerzes und des Entsetzens, der versucht, sich seinen Weg aus Bilbos Brustkorb zu bahnen, zu unterdrücken. Benommen taumelt er hinunter in die Schatzkammer; das Gold glüht sanft, wie von innen heraus, und glänzt im Schein der flackernden Fackeln an den Wänden._

_Er wartet einige Stunden, zwingt seinen Atem dazu, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu gehen, und spürt den Arkenstein, der sich hart in seine Rippen bohrt._

_Sobald er weiß, dass es draußen dunkel ist, schnappt er sich eines der langen, selbstgedrehten Seile und schleicht sich zur vorderen Festungsmauer._

 

\-------

 

Bilbo geht und kehrt nicht in die kleine Kammer, in der Thorin liegt, zurück. Stattdessen wandert er durch den Berg. Seine Glieder zittern und sein Atem geht rau. Irgendwann kehrt er doch in den Krankenflügel zurück mit dem Plan, sich etwas von dem beruhigenden Tee zu holen, den Oin gehortet hat.

Er überbrüht sich beinahe selbst mit dem kochenden Wasser, so sehr zittern seine Hände immer noch, und er wedelt sie durch die kühle Luft und verflucht sich selbst, als er ein leises, süßes, musikalisches Lachen durch die Steingänge hallen hört. Ein zarter Laut, der vollkommen fehl am Platze ist in diesem harten, rauen Berg. 

Ein anderes, vertrauteres Lachen ertönt, und Bilbo folgt ihm und dem leisen Raunen von Stimmen zu einem erleuchteten Krankenzimmer, fernab der überfüllten Haupthalle voller Feldbetten und Verwundeter. 

„A'maelamin.“

Das gehört nun definitiv nicht hierher. Es ist die Stimme einer Frau, fließend und klar, und Bilbo runzelt die Stirn über elbische Worte im Berg der Zwerge. Schließlich lokalisiert er den Raum, aus dem die Stimmen dringen, und sein erster Eindruck ist von feurig-rotem Haar im Kerzenschein und einem langen, grünen Körper, der sich an und um die kleinere Gestalt auf dem Bett schmiegt. Die Elbenfrau, die Wächterin aus dem Düsterwald, liegt mühelos zusammengerollt in dem Bett, das viel zu klein für sie ist, und ihre Arme und Beine formen beinahe einen Käfig um Kili.

Sie leuchtet und kichert und lächelt lieblich, aber Bilbo erinnert sie an eine große Bergkatze, die das, was ihr gehört, vor der Welt beschützt, mit tiefem Schnurren und eingezogenen Krallen.

„ Amelamanin“, versucht sich Kili, runzelt die Stirn aber lächelt, als die Elbenfrau entzückt lacht. Bilbos Verstörtheit weicht für den Moment unter einer Woge der Erleichterung darüber, dass Kili definitiv sehr lebendig ist, gefolgt von tiefer Verwirrung darüber, was sich die elbische Wächterin denkt, neben ihm ausgestreckt zu liegen und ihm süße, elbische Kosenamen beizubringen, und dem wilden Gedanken: „Weiß Thorin, was hier los ist?“ 

„Ah, Bilbo, Mahal sei Dank, dass du da bist.“ Bilbos Aufmerksamkeit wird von dem zweiten Feldbett beansprucht, wo Fili beinahe komplett unter den Verbänden, die ihn umhüllen, verborgen ist.

„Fili!“ Bilbo vergisst für einen Augenblick das seltsame Paar im Nebenbett – schafft es sogar, für einen noch kürzeren Augenblick Thorin zu vergessen und alles... alles, was mit Thorin zusammenhängt – und eilt durch den Raum. Als er Fili das letzte Mal gesehen hat, hatte der Zwerg es gerade geschafft, sich mit einem heftigen Tritt aus Azogs Griff zu befreien, und war den Berg hinuntergerollt. Bilbo eilt zu ihm, grinst erleichtert von einem Ohr bis zum anderen denn das sind alle, sie leben alle. Sie haben es geschafft, sie haben gewonnen, und alle haben diesen Wahnsinn überlebt. „Ah, dem Himmel sei Dank, es geht dir gut! Nun ja–“, er räuspert sich und studiert prüfend Filis Zustand vollkommener Bewegungslosigkeit unter den vielen Verbänden, „–es geht dir überwiegend gut. Also, du lebst zumindest.“ 

„Aber nicht mehr lange!“, schnaubt Fili, dann zuckt er bei dem Kichern aus dem Nebenbett gequält zusammen. Er sieht Bilbo jammervoll an. „Sie hören einfach nicht auf. Sie kichern einfach immer weiter da drüben, Bilbo. Das raubt mir alle Kraft. Ich kann spüren, wie mit jedem hirnlosen, kleinen Zwitschern der Wille zu leben meinen gebrochenen Körper verlässt.“

Bilbo schnalzt mit der Zunge und tätschelt ihm behutsam den Arm. „Nun, nun, Fili. Ich finde, das ist sehr, ähm... Nun, es ist nett. Wir können nach allem, was geschehen ist, ein bisschen Lachen vertragen.“ Er sieht auf und zuckt beinahe überrascht zusammen, denn die Elbin beobachtet ihn jetzt aus haselbraunen Augen die glänzen wie poliertes Bernstein.

Die Elben... machen Bilbo nervös. Sie sind prächtig und herrlich und wunderschön, aber in ihren Blicken liegt etwas, das Bilbo unruhig und zappelig macht, dass in ihm den Wunsch entstehen lässt, sich zu verkriechen und zu ihren Füßen zu sitzen und sie mit endlosen Fragen zu löchern. Die Frau ist da nicht anders, auch wenn ihre Augen wärmer und weniger durchdringend sind als der blasse, eisige Blick des Königs. Sie betrachtet Bilbo eingehend, dann kräuseln sich ihre Lippen zu einem trägen, spitzbübischen Lächeln, während ihre langen Finger geistesabwesend durch Kilis dunkles, auf dem Kissen ausgebreitetes Haar fahren.

„Kili hat mir von Euch erzählt“, sagt sie, ihre Stimme voller Belustigung. „Also Ihr seid derjenige, der die Schlüssel gestohlen und mir meine Gefangenen direkt vor der Nase weggenommen hat.“

Oh, werden denn jetzt alle Elben das zu ihm sagen? Bilbo räuspert sich verlegen; er fühlt sich genauso ertappt wie damals, als König Thranduil ihn mit seinen scharfen Augen fixiert und dasselbe gesagt hat. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er sehr viel wenige amüsiert darüber gewesen ist. „Ja... nun, ich habe sie schließlich noch gebraucht. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob sie das allein hinbekommen hätten.“

Fili protestiert empört, und Kili stottert beleidigt, und das helle, klingende Lachen der Elbin, das Bilbo hierher gelockt hat, übertönt sie beide. 

„Nun“, sagt Bilbo, „wie ich sehe eilt mir mein Ruf voraus, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass wir einander vorgestellt wurden – von dem wütenden Geschrei und den Pfeilen einmal abgesehen?“ Er zwingt sich dazu, die Elbenfrau erwartungsvoll anzusehen, auch wenn ihre mühelose, gefährliche Anmut und ihre klaren Augen in ihm den Wunsch wecken, sich für eine Weile zu verstecken.

„Tauriel“, sagt sie, das Wort fließend wie Wasser, und Kili lächelt zu ihr auf, als hätte er nie etwas wundervolleres und staunenswerteres als sie gesehen. Tauriel sieht seinen Blick und lächelt zurück, die reine Wärme der Sonne in ihrem Gesicht, und sie schaut hinab auf den Zwerg als wäre er das Leben selbst.

Bilbo räuspert sich, fühlt sich verlegen und unbehaglich und sieht zu Fili, der ihm einen Blick zuwirft, der so klar und deutlich „Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?“ sagt, dass Bilbo sein Lachen mit einem Hustanfall tarnen muss.

„Den ganzen Tag, Bilbo. Sie können das stundenlang. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus, wirklich nicht.“

Bilbo lacht leise und tätschelt Fili tröstend die Hand. „Ahhh, nur Mut, Fili. Du wirst es überstehen.“ Er grinst und richtet sich auf. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gutgeht, Fili. Es freut mich sehr. Ich war... Nun, für eine Weile habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht.“

„Kann ja nicht meinen kleinen Bruder einfach davonrennen lassen, das zu tun, was er will, oder? Kann ja sein“ – Filis Lippen verziehen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln – „dass er etwas vollkommen verrücktes tut. Wie zum Beispiel mit einer Waldelbin durchzubrennen.“

Wieder erklingt Tauriels Lachen, und Bilbo schnaubt. Fili seufzt leidend, dann entspannen sich seine Züge. Er lächelt, doch seine Stirn legt sich in leichte Falten.

„Es freut mich, dich gesund und munter zu sehen, Bilbo. Aber was ist mit Thorin? Hast du ihn gesehen? Ich habe gehört, dass er in sehr schlechter Verfassung ist.“

„Thorin ist...“ Bilbo räuspert sich, reibt die Hände übers Gesicht und atmet ein paarmal durch. Er versucht, seine Stimme ungezwungen klingen zu lassen und nicht so, als ob Thorin sich in die Quelle allumfassender Panik und nervenzermürbender Verwirrung verwandelt hätte. „Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, vermute ich. Er ist noch immer nicht wieder ganz klar, schläft viel. Und wenn er aufwacht, ist er –“ Er unterbricht sich, schluckt, reibt sich wieder mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und schüttelt sich, während die anderen drei ihn in leiser Sorge beobachten. „Er ist... Nun, er ist noch immer fiebrig. Oin sagt, dass er es überwinden wird, aber im Moment redet er noch ziemlich viel, ähm. Wirres Zeug. Sehr wirres Zeug. Er schwafelt ein bisschen und schläft dann wieder ein.“

Fili wirft im ein kleines, so verständnisvolles Lächeln zu, dass ein närrischer Teil von Bilbo sich fragt, ob er weiß, was für wirres Zeug Thorin redet. Schnell verwirft er den Gedanken wieder. Unmöglich, dass irgendjemand sonst etwas weiß über dieses... dieses wirre Zeug.

„Er wird sich schon wieder bekrabbeln“, sagt Kili entschieden. „Er ist zu stur, in einem Krankenbett zu sterben.“

Bilbos Lachen ist ein wenig hysterisch, und mit einem nervösen, kleinen Husten reißt er sich schnell wieder zusammen und ignoriert die Blicke, die die anderen ihm nach diesem Ausbruch zuwerfen.

„Richtig... Richtig, das ist ganz Thorin. Stur wie ein Maulesel.“

 

\-------

 

_„Weißt du, ich glaube, ich komme so langsam dahinter.“_

_Er sagt das, während er einen ungeschickt Schlag ausführt, der Thorins langsame Attacke abwehrt. Thorin hebt die Augenbrauen und dreht das Schwert mühelos in seiner Hand. Bilbo weiß, dass er auf beinahe beschämende Weise wie ein kleines Kind behandelt wird. Jede Attacke ist offensichtlich, und jede Parade langsam und stetig, während Thorin Bilbo ein Manöver nach dem anderen wieder und wieder ausführen lässt._

_Bilbo würde ja um seines Stolzes willen protestieren – wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er immer noch nach nur wenigen Minuten auf dem Boden landet._

_„Nein, wirklich“, schnauft Bilbo, zwingt seine Füße durch den Ausfallschritt und führt eine Parade nach der anderen durch. „Es ist gar nicht mal so übel. Ein bisschen wie tanzen. Wobei, ah, vielleicht sollten wir den Vergleich besser nicht ziehen. Ich war schon immer ein ganz entsetzlich schlechter Tänzer. Habe ich eigentlich je – hoppla!“ Er stolpert beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er einem weiteren Angriff ausweicht, und lacht, als es ihm gelingt, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und die nächste Attacke zu parieren. „Aahhaaaaa!“ Er wedelt triumphierend mit seinem Schwert; sein Lächeln wird ob Thorins wenig beeindruckter Augenbrauen breiter. „Beeeeinahe hättest du mich da gehabt, hä? Wie gesagt, habe ich dir eigentlich je davon erzählt, wie Arabelia Brandybock versucht hat, mit mir tanzen zu gehen, als ich noch ein Bursche in den Tweens war?“_

_Thorin reagiert natürlich nicht im Mindesten auf das, was Bilbo sagt. Aber auf seltsame Weise ist es beruhigend: Das sinnlose Geschnatter lässt ihn sich mehr zuhause fühlen. Es ist eine nervöse Angewohnheit, aber irgendetwas an diesem zwanglosen Geplauder lässt die ganze Sache sich weniger anfühlen wie die Vorbereitung auf einen Kampf, bei dem die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er für Bilbo recht unerfreulich endet._

_„Es war einfach... nun, es war entsetzlich.“ Er quiekt, als ihm die Klinge beinahe aus der Hand geschlagen wird. „Ich muss ihr mindestens zehn Mal auf die Füße getreten sein. Und sie hat sich danach tagelang geweigert, auch nur ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln!“_

_„Klingt nicht nach einem besonders interessanten Mädchen“, erwidert Thorin beiläufig, und das kommt so überraschend, dass Bilbo nicht einmal ansatzweise auf Thorins plötzliche Attacke reagieren kann – ein schnelles Vordringen, eine Drehung, und plötzlich steht er hinter Bilbo und schickt ihn mit einem gezielt platzierten Knie zu Boden. Bilbo japst, als Thorin ihm seine lederumwickelte Klinge auf die Brust setzt._

_Thorin hebt die Augenbrauen und sieht auf ihn hinunter. „Du redest zu viel. Ich muss nicht einmal versuchen, dich abzulenken, du machst das ganz wunderbar selbst.“_

_Später greifen Orks sie an, und Bilbos Kopf ist erfüllt von einem weißen Rauschen, das immer in solchen Situationen auftritt und ihn mit einem seltsam verschwommenen, tauben Gefühl erfüllt. Um ihn herum tobt das übliche Tohuwabohu der Zwerge, die zusammenarbeiten wie eine komplizierte Maschine. Thorins endloser Drill macht sich endlich bezahlt, auch wenn Bilbo sich im Vergleich zu der wirbelnden Furie, in die Thorin sich verwandelt hat, immer noch wie eine unbeholfene, wild um sich schlagende, wandelnde Katastrophe fühlt._

_Immerhin, Bilbo hat seine eigene Kampftaktik gefunden._

_„Und dann gibt es dieses besondere Manöver, das ich“ – Bilbo schwingt sein Schwert schräg nach oben und schlägt damit den Speer des Orks beiseite und weicht gleichzeitig der Rückhand aus – „sehr gerne mag! Also, normalerweise pariert man das so –“ Er weicht erneut zurück. „Neeeeein! Nein, nein, nicht so. Du musst das mit der Parade der Handrilischen Wachen abfangen!“_

_Es gibt keine Parade der Handrilischen Wachen. Bilbo hat keine Ahnung, wovon er da spricht – auch nach Monaten des Drills mit Thorin kann er kaum sein Schwert führen. Aber der Ork bleibt stehen und starrt ihn an, das Gesicht auf eine Art verzerrt, die, vermutet Bilbo, Verwirrung ausdrückt._

_Bilbo hält sein Schwert weiterhin hoch und in Position und wartet ab, ob der Ork unvorsichtig wird. „Also, schau her, was du tun musst, ist, ähm. Nun, die Beinarbeit. Deine Beinarbeit ist einfach grauenhaft.“ Bilbo schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf, wendet die Augen nicht von der Waffe des Orks ab. „Es ist wirklich peinlich. Mir wäre das peinlich. Es ist mir peinlich, um ehrlich zu sein.“_

_Der Ork schielt ihn an, und von irgendwo hinter ihm ertönt ein erstickter Laut._

_„DIEB!“, brüllt Thorins Stimme hinter ihm. „SEI STILL!“_

_Bilbo zuckt nur leicht zusammen, aber der Kopf des Orks fährt verwirrt herum, gerade lange genug, dass Bilbo vorstoßen und ihm mit einem Schrei seine Klinge in die Brust rammen kann._

_Es ist nicht ganz leicht, sein Schwert wieder herauszubekommen, und Bilbo verzieht das Gesicht bei dem feuchten, schmatzenden Knacken, das es auf dem Weg nach draußen verursacht. Als er aufsieht, steht Thorin neben ihm und starrt ihn an, als hätte er nie etwas Aufreizenderes und Nervtötenderes gesehen als Bilbo._

_„Was“, spuckt Thorin, „in Mahals Namen ist die Parade der Handrilischen Wachen?“_

_„Was? Oh. Das.“ Bilbo sieht hinunter auf dem Ork, rümpft die Nase und zuckt mit den Schultern, als er wieder zu Thorin aufsieht. „Keine Ahnung. Hatte er aber auch nicht.“_

_Einen Moment lang starrt Thorin ihn in vollkommenem, schockiertem Unglauben an. Das Lachen, das aus ihm herausbricht, scheint ihn noch mehr zu überraschen – und für einen Augenblick scheint ihn das wiederum mehr zu verwirren als alles andere. Dann grinst Bilbo und fängt an, zu lachen, und wenig später stützt Thorin sich schwer auf sein Schwert und lacht so heftig, dass sein ganzer, massiver Körper bebt._

\-------

 

Einmal kommt Bilbo – natürlich rein per Zufall – in der Nähe von Thorins Krankenzimmer vorbei. Er hört das Flüstern anderer Stimmen, das Plätschern von Wasser, gemurmeltes Fluchen und Rascheln von Kleidung und vermutet, dass Thorins Verbände gewechselt werden.

„Jetzt haltet ihn fest. Er war noch nie ein guter Patient, selbst dann nicht, wenn er bei klarem Verstand war. Besonders dann nicht, wenn er bei klarem Verstand war.“ Oins Stimme, und Bilbo muss lächeln. Er hat einen Eindruck davon bekommen wie Thorin reagiert, wenn jemand ein Aufhebens um ihn macht, nachdem die Adler sie auf dem Carrock abgesetzt hatten: Er hat wütend geknurrt und alle Fragen abgeschüttelt. Als hätte er wirklich geglaubt, es einfach so wegstecken zu können, von einem Warg wie eine Stoffpuppe durch die Gegend geschleudert worden zu sein. Ein Zustand, der allerdings nur so lange anhielt, bis er erneut zusammenbrach – so wie Gandalf es mürrisch in seinen Bart murmelnd vorhergesehen hatte.

„Bilbo...“ Thorins Stimme, so schwach und matt, während er sonst so bestimmt und fordernd ist, reißt Bilbo aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und kann vielleicht jemand Herrn Beutlin finden?“, seufzt Oin, und Panik durchzuckt Bilbo. Kühles Metall umschließt seinen Finger, ehe er sich bewusst ist, dass er nach dem Ring greift, und unwirkliches Licht hüllt ihn ein, als er schnell davoneilt, fort von zwergischem Murmeln und dem leisen Flüstern ihres Königs.

Es ist verlockend, den Ring anzubehalten. Manchmal will er einfach nur verschwinden und herumwandern, wie es ihm gefällt, ohne dass ihn jemand anspricht oder ihm Fragen stellt oder ihn zwingt, über die beunruhigenden Ahnungen nachzudenken, bei denen sich seine Brust immer schmerzhaft zusammenzieht. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er mit dem Gedanken spielt, dem nachzugeben, flammt eine andere, wildere Panik in ihm auf, die Nein schreit, die ihm zuschreit, den Ring wegzuwerfen.

Er zerrt sich den Ring vom Finger, atmet tief die kühle Luft auf den Trümmern vor den Toren Erebors ein und steckt den Ring in seine Tasche.

Der Gedanke, einfach abzureisen, bevor Thorin aufwacht, ist ebenfalls verlockend. Einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben. Etwas Aufrichtiges und Ungezwungenes und Höfliches. Von dem Geschrei und dem Feuer und dem vielen Tod einmal abgesehen, hatte ich eine wundervolle Zeit. Eine wirklich ganz fantastische Zeit, auch wenn ich einige Male beinahe umgekommen wäre. Ich würde es jederzeit gerne wieder tun. Kommt auf einen Sprung vorbei, wann immer ihr wollt. Tee ist um vier. Ihr braucht nicht anzuklopfen. Euer Freund Bilbo.

Es wäre so viel einfacher. Sich umzudrehen, sein Pony zu schnappen und den langen Weg zurück nach Hause anzutreten. Sie könnten sich in Freundschaft trennen, und er könnte Thorin seinen verrückten, fiebrigen Worten überlassen. Könnte sich selbst seine Phantasien lassen von dem unerreichbaren Zwergenkönig, der geschaffen ward, aus der Ferne verehrt zu werden. Er wäre sicher und könnte Geschichten erzählen von dem verwegenen, dunkelhaarigen Zwergen, in den sich jeder ein klein bisschen verlieben konnte, denn dazu waren Legenden ja schließlich da. Und er könnte so tun, als ob seine friedliche und ruhige kleine Welt nicht vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt worden ist von wirrem Gerede, dem er nicht vollkommen trauen konnte. 

Er betastet den kühlen Metallkragen unter seinem Hemd. Das Mithril ist so leicht, dass er manchmal vergisst, dass er es trägt, und es ist Teil seiner täglichen Garderobe geworden. Für einen kurzen Moment fragt er sich, wie er wohl auf die Leute im Auenland wirken würde, was sie sehen würden. Hemd und Hose nach Hobbitart schmutzig und fadenscheinig, die Knöpfe an seiner hübschen, dunkelgrünen Weste fehlen inzwischen fast alle. Ein schimmerndes Hemd aus unbezahlbarem Metall, eine abgewetzte und rußverschmierte Jacke der Menschen aus Seestadt, viel zu groß und von einem zwergischen Gürtel zusammengehalten, eine elbische Klinge an seiner Hüfte.

„Kein bisschen respektabel“, flüstert er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und wendet sich um, in den Berg zurückzugehen.

 

\-------

 

_„Es ist ein gutes Schwert. Auch wenn es ein bisschen kurz ist.“_

_Thorin sitzt so nahe neben ihm, dass sich ihre Schultern berühren: ein Hauch Wärme in der kalten, feuchten Hütte in Seestadt, während sie darauf warten, dass es Nacht wird._

_„Auch wenn ein Brieföffner die einzige Waffe ist, die uns nicht abgenommen worden ist?“, fragt Bilbo milde. Er ist immer noch ein bisschen stolz darauf, dass er der Einzige ist, dem es gelungen ist, an seiner Waffe festzuhalten. Die er im Übrigen sehr liebgewonnen hat._

_Thorins Mundwinkel beben. „Es ist nicht die Länge der Klinge, die mir Sorgen bereitet, sondern wer sie führt.“_

_„Ich sollte dich in das Fass zurückstecken“, schimpft Bilbo. „Sitz auf einem Haufen Fischinnereien und schau, was du dann über meine Schwertkünste zu sagen hast!“_

_Thorin lacht leise, zwanglos in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. „Fässer“, sagte er, schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt ins Feuer. „Wie um alles in der Welt bist du auf Fässer gekommen? Ich habe nie auch nur einen Moment lang daran gezweifelt, dass du uns dort herausholen würdest, aber das war nun wirklich nicht die Methode, die ich erwartet hätte. Ich bin überzeugt, du bist der Einzige, der verrückt und brillant genug ist, dem elbischen Pinkel in Fässern zu entkommen.“_

_Bilbos Augenbrauen schießen hoch, und er legt das Schwert in seinen Schoß. Seine Brust fühlt sich merkwürdig an, als würden Luftblasen wie Perlen darin aufsteigen. „Du... hast wirklich geglaubt, dass ich euch da herausholen würde? Du hast nicht gedacht, dass ich, oh, ich weiß nicht, weglaufen würde? Oder dass ich mich verlaufen hätte und in den Wäldern herumirrte?“_

_Thorin schnaubt, als wäre die bloße Idee an sich endlos amüsant – als ob der Ochse nicht monatelang darüber geklagt hätte, wie nutzlose Bilbo ist. „Meister Dieb, zu jenem Zeitpunkt warst du bereits im Reich des Orkkönigs verschwunden, nur um ohne Erklärungen und mit nur ein paar fehlenden Knöpfen wieder aufzutauchen. Du kletterst in Wäldern herum und verschwindest spurlos und später springst und turnst du herum, als wärst du in Bäumen aufgewachsen, und schneidest uns alle los. Als du also wieder verschwunden bist? Nein, ich habe nicht daran gezweifelt, dass du ohne Vorwarnung wieder auftauchen würdest, einen Fluchtplan bereits fertig ausgearbeitet. Ich habe gelernt, dass, wenn du verschwindest, es immer darauf hinausläuft, dass du etwas Unerwartetes und Unglaubliches tust.“_

_Bilbo schluckt. Zwinkert. Wendet den Blick ab und sieht ins Feuer. „Das ist... Danke. Das ist sehr...“ Er sieht hinab auf sein Schwert, reibt sich über das Gesicht, räuspert sich ein paarmal. Die verflixten Luftblasen sind zurück in seiner Brust, und er unterdrückt das Gefühl energisch, sieht stirnrunzelnd auf das Schwert in seinem Schoß hinab. Es gibt keinen Grund, Herr Beutlin, über ein paar Komplimente so außer sich zu geraten. Benimm dich nicht wie die schwärmerischen Narren in den Geschichten. Da kann nichts Gutes bei herauskommen._

_„Ich habe ihm einen Namen gegeben, weißt du“, sagt er, sieht auf, spricht bewusst ungezwungen. Thorins Mundwinkel sind noch immer in der Andeutung eines Lächelns verzogen, und er hebt erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen._

_„Hast du das?“_

_Bilbo hält das Schwert vor sich hoch, beobachtet, wie der Schein des Feuers über die fließenden Linien der Klinge flackert und tanzt, sich in den elbischen Schnörkeln verfängt, die sich darüber ziehen wie Adern über ein Blatt. Er spürt, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verziehen. Es ist ein bisschen anders als sonst: Es fühlt sich etwas Dunkler an, ein bisschen Selbstbewusster. Es wird breiter, als er an die Schreie der Spinnen denkt. „Stich“, sagt er leise, immer noch sehr zufrieden mit der Idee._

_Thorin antwortet nicht, und als Bilbo aufsieht, ist sein Lächeln verschwunden, aber Thorins Blick ruht noch immer fest auf ihm, ein wenig überrascht und doch seltsam eindringlich. Bilbo sieht weg und räuspert sich. „Die Spinnen haben mich auf die Idee gebracht“, sagt er rasch. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass er sie nur hat sprechen hören, während er den Ring getragen hat, und fährt schnell mit einer Lüge fort: „Von... du weißt schon. Ihren Stacheln. Ich habe eine in den Bäumen erwischt und hatte plötzlich die Idee zu dem Namen.“_

_„Du hast eine der Spinnen getötet?“, fragt Thorin, und Bilbo kann seinen Tonfall nicht entziffern._

_Er räuspert sich verlegen. „Ich... habe nicht wirklich mitgezählt. Um genau zu sein.“_

_Thorins Augenbrauen heben sich._

_„Nun, es ist sehr viel einfacher, wenn man nicht schreiend auf sie losstürmt“, erklärt Bilbo, fühlt sich unter Thorins unverwandtem Blick wie festgenagelt._

_Thorin blinzelt, dann lehnt er sich mit einem schnaufenden kleinen Lachen zurück, schüttelt den Kopf. „Eine nie endende Überraschung“, sagt er, fast wie zu sich selbst, dann steht er aus seinem Stuhl auf und drückt im Vorbeigehen schnell und freundschaftlich Bilbos Schulter. „Das ist ein guter Name, Herr Beutlin. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass dein Schwert ihn sich in deinen Händen verdient hat.“_

 

\-------

 

Drei Tage sind vergangen, die er damit verbracht hat, durch den Berg und durch Dale zu wandern, als er hört, dass Thorin wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Er war so erfolgreich darin, unsichtbar zu bleiben, dass er die Neuigkeiten nicht einmal persönlich erfährt, sondern sie überhört, während er in einem kleinen Trümmerhaufen versteckt sitzt. Ein Wortwechsel zwischen ihm unbekannten Zwergenstimmen, der verhallt, als sie weitergehen.

Bilbo trommelt einen harten, schnellen Rhythmus auf sein Knie und kaut an seiner Lippe. Plötzlich rast sein Herz.

Thorin ist wach und bei Bewusstsein. 

Thorin ist wach und bei Bewusstsein und faselt nicht länger wirres Zeug, und Bilbo kann endlich eine Erklärung bekommen für diesen Sturm der Verwirrung, in den er gestürzt worden ist. Das ist es, worauf er drei Tage lang gewartet hat, was ihn erwartungsvoll hat auf und ab laufen lassen. Aber jetzt, da es soweit ist, jetzt, da die Antworten so nahe sind, ist er wie erstarrt und sieht blicklos und in wachsender Frustration auf sein Knie.

Er könnte so tun, als wäre nichts von alledem geschehen. Das ist eine gute Lösung. Er könnte einfach lächeln und sagen, dass es ihn freut, Thorin wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, und alles könnte wieder so werden, wie es einmal war.

„Verflixt unwahrscheinlich“, murmelt er und verzieht das Gesicht. Thorin musste ja hingehen und … Unruhe stiften, musste hingehen und Bilbo zu denken geben, und jetzt muss Bilbo zu ihm gehen und sich dem stellen – entweder abgrundtiefer Verwirrung oder einer verlegenen Zurückweisung. Zumindest darauf kann er sich bei Thorin verlassen: dass er versuchen wird, es sanft zu tun.

Bilbo kann aber trotzdem wütend darüber sein, dass er es überhaupt erst tun muss.

„So!“, blafft er, nickt und kommt auf die Füße. „So“, wiederholt er und marschiert entschlossen in den Berg. Inzwischen kennt er die labyrinthartigen Gänge so gut, dass er geraden Weges zu Thorin findet; Freunde, die ihm entgegenkommen, ignoriert er, und sie sind klug genug, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, als sie seine sich verfinsternde Miene sehen.

Als er die Tür erreicht, hat er sich hübsch in Rage geredet, was ihm für sein Vorhaben sehr gelegen kommt. Alles in allem weiß er, wie er mit Wut umzugehen hat.

Thorin ist wach. Er sitzt aufrecht gegen das Kopfteil des einfachen Bettes gelehnt, das für seine Genesung gebaut worden ist. Sein ganzer Unterleib ist in Verbände eingewickelt, und seine Haut ist blass, aber er sieht gesünder aus, als er es lange Zeit getan hat. Gandalf sitzt in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, und beide sehen auf, als Bilbo ins Zimmer stürmt.

Thorin erstarrt.

Gandalf lächelt, warm und liebenswürdig und viel zu amüsiert, als er leise lacht und aufsteht. „Nun, nun, Meister Hobbit! Immer eine Freude, dich zu sehen.“ Er rauscht an Bilbo vorbei, ungerührt sowohl von dem vorwurfsvollen Blick, den Thorin ihm zuwirft, als auch von Bilbos finsterem Gesicht. Bilbo sieht ihn nicht an, Augen fest auf den Zwerg gerichtet, der ihm sein Leben in der letzten drei Tagen zur Hölle gemacht hat. Er schnaubt lediglich, als Gandalf ihm die Schulter tätschelt. „Ich bin sicher, ihr zwei habt eine Menge zu bereden.“ Der Zauberer schmunzelt, setzt seinen Hut auf und lacht, als er zur Tür geht.

Die Tür schließt sich, und Bilbo sieht noch finsterer drein. 

Thorin rutscht unruhig hin und her, was in jeder anderen Situation außerordentlich komisch gewirkt hätte, aber jetzt zupft er an seiner Decke und beobachtet Bilbo wachsam, und das lässt in Bilbo den Wunsch entstehen, ihm noch eins über seinen närrischen, Unruhe stiftenden Schädel zu ziehen.

„So“, sagt Bilbo, holt tief Luft und tritt auf das Bett zu. „Also gut. Herr Thorin Eichenschild.“

„Bilbo“, erwidert Thorin vorsichtig, Augen wachsam auf Bilbo gerichtet wie auf einen feindlichen Krieger. Sein Gesicht ist ungewöhnlich kontrolliert und gefasst. Oder zumindest sieht es aus, als würde er versuchen, kontrolliert und gefasst zu sein. „Es ist... gut, dich auf den Beinen zu sehen.“

„Nicht“, blafft Bilbo, der jetzt direkt neben dem Bett steht. „Stopp. Hör bloß auf mit dem... Du.“ Er richtet den Finger auf Thorin, der diesen beäugt, als wäre er ein Schwert. „Du. Du hast mich geküsst.“

Thorin blinzelt, sehr langsam, und sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, als er zögernd zu Bilbo aufsieht. „Nein, das habe ich nicht.“

„Oh, doch, das hast du ganz sicher!“, schreit Bilbo. „Das kannst du mir glauben, ich war dabei nämlich tatsächlich wach!“

Thorin schluckt schwer und blickt jämmerlich zu Bilbo auf.

„Was... Woher kam das?“, fährt Bilbo fort und spürt, wie die Panik sich wieder um seine Brust schließt. „So etwas zu tun! Und all das andere, dass du von dir gegeben hast! Ich habe beinahe zusehen müssen, wie du stirbst, und dann habe ich das vorgesetzt bekommen, ich musste hier sitzen und dein Innenleben da festhalten, wo es hingehört, und ich musste mich damit auseinandersetzen und dann – du! Du!“

Thorins geweitete Augen sind undurchdringlich, und die Wut verlässt Bilbo so plötzlich und vollkommen, dass seine Knie weich werden und er sich schwer auf die Bettkante fallen lässt. Er reibt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, als alles Geschehen in einer Woge über ihn hereinbricht. Der Schrecken von Thorins Rage, dann ihn vor dem Tor zu sehen, nicht länger im königlichen Ornat und das Schwert wieder in der Hand. Der neuerliche Schrecken, Thorins rasselnden Atem zu hören und das Blut gegen seine Handflächen pulsieren zu spüren.

„Du bist da draußen beinahe gestorben“, sagt er schwach. „Du bist beinahe gestorben, und ich habe nicht... Bei alledem habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht, dass du am Ende sterben könntest. Du warst einfach... du solltest einfach da sein. Irgendwie. Und ich habe nie die Gelegenheit ergriffen, darüber nachzudenken – über das alles!“

„Das alles was?“, fragt Thorin mit leiser Stimme.

„Das!“, faucht Bilbo und wedelt seine Hand in Thorins generelle Richtung. „Du! Du bist immer wieder wachgeworden und hast Sachen gesagt! Und dann im Berg warst du ganz –“ Er hört Thorins scharfes Einatmen im selben Moment, als die kalte Erinnerung ihn erfüllt, und Bilbo schüttelt sich, schiebt mental alles beiseite. „Du warst nicht du selbst. Es ist alles zu viel. Es ist alles zu viel auf einmal.“

Er spürt, wie seine Augen beginnen zu brennen. Schnell reibt er mit dem Ärmel darüber und versucht, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber er kann einfach nicht. Er kann sich mit alledem nicht befassen oder auch nur einen Moment bekommen, um still zu sitzen und durchzuatmen und nachzudenken.

Die Hand in seinem Schoß wird umfasst von einer großen, warmen, schwieligen Handfläche, und breite Finger schließen sich um seine, und sein Atem stockt und seine Lungen weigern sich, sich zu rühren oder auch nur ansatzweise etwas Nützliches zu tun.

„Ich meinte es so“, sagt Thorin mit sanfter Stimme. Sanfter und weicher als alles, das Bilbo je gehört hat. „Alles.“

Bilbo wagt es, ihm aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen Blick zuzuwerfen, und bereut es augenblicklich. Thorin hat sich vorgebeugt, ihm entgegen, um seine Hand zu ergreifen, und seine Augen sind zu hell, zu voll von... von allem. Sie sind voll und warm und leuchten und sind direkt auf Bilbo gerichtet.

„Thorin –“

„Ich habe es alles so gemeint“, wiederholt Thorin, streckt die andere Hand aus und umschließt Bilbos mit beiden Händen, bedeckt sie vollkommen, und zieht ihn näher an sich, während er mit einer Ehrfurcht und Andacht zu Bilbo aufsieht, die der Hobbit nicht einmal ansatzweise annehmen kann. „Bilbo, selbst in tiefster geistiger Umnachtung, in meiner dunkelsten Stunde, als ich glaubte, dass selbst meine Sippe gegen mich steht, lag es mir fern, dich zu verdächtigen. Selbst da wusste ich, noch im Wahnsinn, dass in dir keine Dunkelheit ist, dass du nichts bist als Güte. Ich weiß das jetzt schon sehr lange. Du bist das... gütigste, wärmste und hellste Wesen, das ich je gekannt habe. Und dieses Wissen und diese Überzeugung haben selbst dem Fluch des Drachen widerstanden.“

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt“, betont Bilbo schwach.

„Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf.“ Thorin lächelt schief. „Es gab dringendere Anliegen als Romantik und Liebe.“

Bilbo hat sich nicht darauf vorbereitet, Thorin das Wort tatsächlich aussprechen zu hören, und der Laut, den er von sich gibt, ist peinlich gequält und hastig unterdrückt. Solche Dinge passieren nicht. Das geht gegen alles, das er sich in Gedanken aufgebaut hat. Gegen alles, das er mühevoll unterdrückt hat. Und jetzt ist es wie ein Kriegshammer, der gegen seine Brust schlägt. 

„Du... hast mich deinen, ähm.“ Er schluckt schwer und sieht weg, schluckt erneut, als sich Thorins große Hand fester um seine kleine schließt. „Deinen, ähm... Anverlobten. Genannt. Als du das erste Mal aufgewacht bist. Irgendetwas über das, ähm, Mithril.“

Thorin zuckt zusammen, weicht aber nicht zurück. „Eine unglückliche Fehlkommunikation zwischen zwei Kulturen und eine Geste, die durch meinen damaligen Zustand bedingt etwas überstürzt war.“

„Du... willst doch nicht ernsthaft sagen... das war...?“

Thorin schüttelt den Kopf und lacht ein wenig atemlos. „Ich habe dir den zweitkostbarsten Gegenstand meines Schatzes geschenkt, unter Einfluss der Drachenkrankheit, und du hast nicht das mindeste verdächtigt?“

„Ich fand es eine sehr liebenswürdige Geste!“, sagt Bilbo schwächlich, und seine Stimme schwankt bei den letzten Worten.

„Ein Geschenk“, sagt Thorin, sieht so eindringlich in Bilbos Augen, dass Bilbo nicht wegschauen könnte selbst wenn er wollte, und er will, unbedingt. „Überreicht, bezeugt und angenommen. Etwas von großem Wert, etwas Symbolisches. Das Zeichen eines Bundes.“

„Was“, quiekt Bilbo.

„Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es so geschieht. Ich hatte es nicht geplant. Ich wollte warten. Warten, bis alles vorbei war und ich mich erklären konnte. Es war überstürzt, ja. Aber das Gefühl dahinter war echt.“ Die Hände schließen sich noch fester um Bilbos, und Thorin beugt sich noch weiter vor, seine Augen leuchten in herzzerreißender, strahlender Hoffnung. „Bilbo, ich habe es alles so gemeint. Bleib hier. Bleib bei mir. Ich will dich hier, an meiner Seite. Naiblil'âmralê...“

„Was bedeutet das?“, fragt Bilbo mit zitternder Stimme, und sein Herz krampft sich zusammen, denn er will die Antwort gar nicht wissen, aber er muss auch wissen, was Thorin sagt, was er so voller Hoffnung und Staunen und Ehrfurcht und so vielem mehr, das niemals an Bilbo gerichtet sein sollte, sagt.

Endlich hat Thorin den Anstand, ein wenig verlegen dreinzusehen, auch wenn das ein bisschen spät kommt. „Ich kann dir keine genaue Übersetzung geben. Es bedeutet soviel wie Verlobung.“

„Du meinst wie. Hochzeit. Hochzeit wie in verheiratet. Heiraten. Du, mich heiraten. Du willst mich heiraten.“ Er ist sich sicher, dass, wenn er es oft genug sagt, es irgendwann weniger irrsinnig klingt. „Du, Thorin, willst mich heiraten.“

„Ich wollte warten“, sagt Thorin eilig. „Du musst jetzt nichts tun, Bilbo. Nur... bleib einfach nur hier. Bleib einfach bei mir. Denk darüber nach. Mit mir.“

Bilbo muss wegsehen, seine Augen abwenden von all dem, was er in Thorins lesen kann. Weil er von so etwas nie, niemals auch nur geträumt hat. Und weil in seinem Kopf immer noch so viel anderes ist. Er fühlt sich, als würde er ertrinken in dem Auf und Ab, dem Hin und Her der letzten Wochen, die ihn plagen. Und nun dies.

Thorin war unerreichbar. Es war sicher. Alles war verborgen und versteckt, hinter Schloss und Riegel, und jetzt hat Thorin, mit einem Lächeln und ohne Sorge, die Tür weit aufgestoßen, und alles, was dahinter war, braust wild und unaufhaltsam wie ein Herbststurm heraus. Bilbo spürt, wie sich seine Brust zusammenschnürt, und sein Atem fliegt in kurzen, schnellen Stößen, und seine Augen brennen, und alles ist zu viel, zu viel zu schnell und alles zusammen. 

„Bilbo?“ 

„Ich kann nicht“, flüstert er. „Ich kann nicht. Thorin. Ich kann nicht... Ich kann mich damit nicht befassen. Nicht jetzt. Es ist zu viel. Ich _kann nicht_. Ich –“

Ein flacher, stockender Atemzug, und Thorins Hände lassen ihn langsam los, lassen ihn gehen. Bilbo sieht nicht hin, hält seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet und kämpft darum, seine Sicht nicht verschwimmen zu lassen.

„Ich verstehe.“ Thorins Stimme ist hohl, dumpf, und als Bilbo zu ihm hinsieht, gleicht sein Gesichtsausdruck seiner Stimme. Leer und ausdruckslos starrt er an die Wand. 

Bilbo sieht schnell weg, reibt sich wieder mit der Hand über die Augen und steht vom Bett auf. „Ich... ich bin.“ Er unterbricht sich, sucht nach einem stabilen mentalen Fundament. „Du... du wirst ein großer König sein, Thorin.“ 

Alles fühlt sich schwer an, als würde er unter Wasser gehen, dick und schleppend, und seine Ohren klingeln, während er auf die Tür zugeht. Er braucht seine Heimat, sein Zuhause. Er braucht seinen Sessel und Sonnenlicht und Raum für sich, wo er allein mit sich sitzen kann, sich sammeln kann und nachdenken kann. Nachdenken, in Ruhe, ohne den Tumult des Lebens mit den Zwergen. Ohne Thorins blaue Augen, so voller Hoffnung und noch so vielem mehr. 

Er tritt durch die Tür und tut so, als würde er den bebenden, nassen, gebrochenen kleinen Hauch eines Lauts, der ihm folgt, nicht hören.


	2. Kapitel 2

_„Warum brauchen sie denn so lange?“, murrt Thorin und starrt mit der geballten Macht seiner zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu Beorn und Gandalf auf der anderen Seite der Kate hinüber._

_Bilbo sieht von der großen, sanften Kuh Beorns, mit der er gerade Bekanntschaft schließt, auf, folgt den Blicken des Zwergs und zuckt die Schultern._

_„Es scheint mir“, sagt Balin liebenswürdig, „dass sie sich wie vernünftige Leute die Zeit nehmen zu besprechen, ob Herr Hautwechsler uns vor die Tür setzen und damit den Orks ausliefern soll oder nicht.“_

_„Wenn er vorhat, uns vor die Tür zu setzen, dann soll er das tun und fertig. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Gandalf sich so lange damit aufhält, ihm Honig ums Maul zu schmieren“, schmollt Thorin. Wobei Bilbo zu behaupten wagt, dass „schmollen“ nicht das Wort ist, das Thorin wählen würde. „Finster brüten“ würde auch passen._

_„Weil“, seufzt Bilbo, während er Bessies (so hat er sie zumindest gerade getauft) Nase streichelt und krault, „wir ohne Einladung in das Haus des Mannes eingedrungen sind und Gandalf Manieren hat.“_

_„Manieren“, höhnt Thorin, als wäre es ein besonders übles Schimpfwort und nicht die Grundlage jeglichen gesellschaftlichen Zusammenspiels, „werden uns gegen Drachen und Orks nicht weiterhelfen, Herr Beutlin.“_

_(Monate später bricht Bilbo beinahe in panisches und hysterisches Gelächter aus, als der Drache säuselt: „Ihr habt so gute Manieren...“)_

_„Nun, sie werden uns jetzt weiterhelfen, Herr Eichenschild“, schnappt Bilbo zurück und genießt für einen Moment den verdutzten Blick, den Thorin ihm zuwirft, und Balins kleines, beifälliges Lächeln. Jeder Tag, an dem Thorin sich ihm gegenüber ein bisschen mehr öffnet, bestärkt Bilbo in seiner Überzeugung, dass der Zwergenkönig bisher nur selten Widerstand erfahren hat. „Und deshalb“, fährt er fort, „so vermute ich, spricht Gandalf mit ihm, und nicht du.“_

_Balin lacht leise, und Thorin funkelt sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann lenkt er erneut die gesamte Kraft seines finsteren Blickes auf Gandalf und dem Bären-Mann._

_„Außerdem“, fährt Bilbo fort, „muss ich sagen, mir ist Meister Beorn sympathisch.“_

_Thorins Kopf fährt herum, und der finstere Blick trifft Bilbo. „Wie kannst du dir da so schnell im Klaren sein?“_

_„Ich war wach, als er heute Morgen ganz früh zurückgekommen ist.“ Bilbo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nachdem die... nun... zugegebenermaßen etwas peinlichen gegenseitigen Vorstellungen vorüber waren, hatten er und ich einen netten kleinen Plausch über das Gärtnern.“_

_Thorin sieht verdutzt und völlig perplex aus. Und wütend darüber, verdutzt und perplex zu sein. „Das Gärtnern?“, fragt er, und seine Lippen verziehen sich in höhnischem Abscheu._

_„Ja, Thorin. Das Gärtnern!“ Bilbo wirft die Hände hoch; er hat entschieden die Nase voll. Thorin mag ihn schließlich für würdig erachtet haben, als vollwertiges Mitglied der Gemeinschaft zu gelten, und er mag in seinen Bemühungen, Bilbo das Gefühl zu geben, willkommen zu sein, nicht nachlassen. Aber die Angewohnheit, Bilbo aufzusuchen und ihn zu piesacken und sich über ihn lustig zu machen, wann immer sich die Laune des Zwergs verschlechtert, hat er auch noch nicht abgelegt. Und Bilbo hat ziemlich die Nase voll davon, unbehaglich und nervös und ängstlich zu sein und auf seine Zustimmung zu warten, vielen herzlichen Dank._

_„Und während dieses netten kleinen Plausches, ist es dir da nicht einmal in den Kopf gekommen, ihn zu fragen, ob er uns helfen kann?“ knurrt Thorin und baut sich drohend vor Bilbo auf in einer Art, die noch vor wenigen Wochen eine Flut von Entschuldigungen oder stilles Dulden ausgelöst hätte._

_Bilbo strafft die Schultern und funkelt geradewegs zurück, unbeirrt vom zornigen Gebare des Zwergenkönigs._

_„Nein, habe ich nicht! Mir gefiel sein Garten! Es ist ein wirklich sehr hübscher Garten, und niemand, der sich so achtsam um Pflanzen und um die Tiere in seiner Obhut kümmert, kann ein schlechter Mensch sein, also dachte ich mir, dass es vermutlich ungefährlich wäre, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und das war es auch! Und er hat mir ein paar wundervolle Tipps gegeben, wie ich bei meinen Erdbeeren bessere Resultate erzielen kann und wie ich die Käfer von meinen Rosen fernhalten kann! Und es war wirklich nett und ich bin fest entschlossen, ihn zum Tee einzuladen, wenn diese ganze Sache hier vorüber ist!“_

_Thorin zuckt ein Stück zurück. „Du willst den Bären zum Tee einladen?“, sagt er langsam, und das unausgesprochene „du großartiger Idiot“ schwingt laut in jedem Wort mit._

_„Ich –!“, setzt Bilbo mit lauter werdender Stimme an, dann verstummt er, als er bemerkt, dass sie Zuschauer haben. Die anderen Zwerge beäugen sie nervös und wenden sich schnell ab, als Bilbo in ihre Richtung sieht. Balin hat auffällig das Weite gesucht und sitzt jetzt ein Stück entfernt und unterhält sich leise mit seinem Bruder._

_„Ich“, fährt Bilbo fort, senkt seine Stimme, „werde Beorn zum Tee einladen, und ich nehme an, dass er dazu nicht als Bär kommen wird. Denn das ist etwas, das ich tue, wenn ich die Gesellschaft einer Person angenehm finde. Und Beorns Gesellschaft, anders als die so manch anderer, die ich nennen könnte, ist sehr angenehm!“_

_Thorin schnauft, verschränkt die Arme und lehnt sich gegen einen hölzernen Zaunpfosten. „Ich vertraue ihm nicht“, murmelt er._

_„Oh, ja, wie unerwartet und schockierend.“ Bilbo schnaubt._

_Thorin stutzt, blinzelt seinen finsteren Blick weg und ersetzt ihn mit einem eher verwirrten, nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln. Er neigt den Kopf in Bilbos Richtung, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. „Wie meinst du das?“_

_„Ich meine, Thorin Eichenschild, dass du niemandem vertraust.“_

_Thorins Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach unten, seine Schultern angespannt nach oben, und seine Hände umfassen seine Oberarme fester. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist eigenartig, und wenn Bilbo es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass Thorin ehrlich beleidigt ist._

_„Ich vertraue dir“, sagt Thorin schließlich. „Ich vertraue denen, die mir folgen“, fügt er mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der anderen Zwerge hinzu, noch bevor Bilbo den ersten Satz verarbeiten kann. „Dem Hautwechsler“, fährt er fort, Stimme düster, „vertraue ich nicht, weil er mir keinen Grund dafür gegeben hat. Dem Zauberer vertraue ich im Übrigen auch nicht. Mein Vertrauen gilt jenen, die sich das Recht darauf erworben haben.“_

_Bilbo öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder, macht einen neuen Ansatz und besinnt sich dann eines Besseren. „Ich – ah. So. Ja. Entschuldigung“, sagt er schließlich, und es scheint ihm billig, aber Thorin nickt._

_Das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen herabsenkt, ist nicht mehr kalt und abweisend. Bilbo krault Bessie hinter den Ohren, und Thorin starrt blicklos ins Leere, die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammengezogen._

_„Du... Du, ähm.“ Bilbo klappt den Mund zu und sucht nach einem Weg, seine Frage zu stellen. Er bereut es, den Mund überhaupt aufgemacht zu haben, aber Thorin sieht ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf erwartungsvoll an, also kann er auch nicht so tun, als hätte er nichts gesagt. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass der beste Weg Augen-zu-und-durch ist und platzt heraus: „Dann vertraust du mir wirklich?“_

_Thorin zieht die Augenbrauen ein Stück hoch und neigt leicht den Kopf, als ob die Antwort offensichtlich wäre. „Zuerst nicht“, gibt er zu. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, was Gandalf im Geheimen mit dir ausgemacht hatte, oder aus welchem Grund du dich uns angeschlossen hast. Jetzt?“ Er neigt den Kopf tiefer, und der Blick, den er Bilbo zuwirft, ist ernst und bedeutungsschwer. „Mit meinem Leben.“_

_Ein seltsames Gefühl wie aufsteigende Luftblasen erfüllt Bilbos Brust, ein feines, kleines Flattern, und sein Mund verzieht sich zu dem, da ist er sich sicher, albernsten Lächeln, das sich je auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt hat. Schnell sieht er zu Bessie zurück und streichelt ihr Gesicht, bis er sein eigenes wieder unter Kontrolle hat._

_„Dann... dann vertrau mir auch jetzt.“ Er nickt zu Gandalf und Beorn hinüber, die noch immer in ihre leise Unterhaltung vertieft sind. „Überlass sie ihren Verhandlungen und ihren –“ er wedelt vage mit der Hand in ihre Richtung – „Manieren. Du kannst nicht immer alles dadurch bekommen, dass du es verlangst. Und außerdem, selbst wenn Beorn beschließt, uns nicht zu helfen, können wir uns ausruhen, während sie die Sache besprechen. Die Orks können hier nicht eindringen, und alle sind erschöpft.“ Er dreht sich halb um und deutet mit dem Kopf in die generelle Richtung der Kate, wo die anderen Zwerge stehen, aneinander oder an Holzpfosten gelehnt, zumindest die, die nicht unverhohlen in Heuhaufen dösen. „Lass die zwei miteinander verhandeln und höflich zueinander sein, so dass wir alle verschnaufen können, bevor wir wieder davonrennen müssen.“_

_Thorin sieht Bilbo einen Augenblick lang an, Kopf zur Seite gelegt, Blick abwägend, dann lässt er seinen Blick über seine Zwerge schweifen, betrachtet jeden einzelnen von ihnen prüfend. Einen Augenblick später sieht er zu Bilbo zurück, neigt erneut zustimmend den Kopf und bleibt stumm. Bis sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später alle eingeladen werden, sich zum Frühstück an den Tisch zu setzen._

\-------

Er schlüpft unauffällig davon, ungesehen und unbemerkt, hinterlässt nur einen kurzen Brief für die anderen, in dem er sich verabschiedet und sie einlädt, ihn jederzeit besuchen zu kommen. Es fühlt sich falsch an, und er kann ihre enttäuschten Gesichter förmlich sehen ob seiner kurzen, unpersönlichen Notiz, aber er kann den Gedanken an einen großen Wirbel und aufwändige Verabschiedungszeremonien nicht ertragen. 

Ein Drache ist eine Sache, aber emotionale Zwerge sind eine Herausforderung, der sich Bilbo mental nicht gewachsen fühlt. Nicht, wenn er sich nach dem letzten, kräftezehrenden Zusammentreffen noch fühlt wie durch die Mangel gedreht. Thorins Worte, das Leuchten in seinen Augen, das Gefühl seiner warmen, rauen Hände verfolgen ihn den ganzen Weg bis hinunter nach Thal, ein Trommelfeuer aus Verwirrung und quälender Panik und Fragen, die Bilbo nicht weit genug wegschieben kann, um sich richtig und angemessen zu verabschieden. 

Nicht zu vergessen die eigentliche, die wichtigste, die drängendste aller Fragen: Haben sie es gewusst? Thorin hat die Sache mit dem Mithril ein „kulturelles Missverständnis“ genannt. 

Bilbo erinnert sich daran, wie die anderen dort gestanden haben – schweigend, aufmerksam, ohne sich zu rühren –, als das Mithrilkettenhemd über seinen Kopf geglitten ist, und hat das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er es geschafft hat, sich zu verloben und als Einziger davon nichts gewusst hat. Er erinnert sich an Filis seltsam mitfühlendes und besorgtes Lächeln, als er nach Thorin gefragt hat. Und daran, dass sich niemand darüber zu wundern schien, dass ihr fiebernder König nach Bilbo verlangt hat. 

Es würde zu dem Wahnsinn des ganzen letzten Jahres passen. 

Sein Plan war es, in Thal Halt zu machen und sich dort Gandalf anzuschließen, da sich ein Zauberer auf der langen Heimreise als sehr praktisch erweisen mochte, entweder als Verstärkung oder für einen netten Schwatz zwischendurch. Er mag Gandalf. Der Zauberer ist schroff und hat seine Eigenarten – wie zum Beispiel kryptisch in seinen Bart murmelnd davonzugehen –, aber in seiner Größe liegt etwas Erdverbundenes und Einfaches und fast schon Gewöhnliches, das Bilbo die Befangenheit nimmt, wann immer sie sich begegnen. 

Nach nur zwei Tagen voll mürrischen Kopfschüttelns und verdrossenen Gemurmels bereut er seinen Entschluss zutiefst. 

„Und was genau“, spuckt Gandalf, während sie gemächlich durch die Ausläufer der Berge entlang des Anduins reiten, „planst du zu tun, wenn du zu deinem netten, friedlichen kleinen Loch im Boden zurückkehrst?“ 

Gandalf sagt „nett“ uns „friedlich“ als wären es die übelsten aller Beschimpfungen. 

„Ich plane“, presst Bilbo hervor, und die Zügel knarzen in seinen Händen, „mir eine Kanne Tee zu machen, in einer richtigen Teekanne. Dann werde ich den schlimmsten Staub wegwischen, mich in meinen gemütlichen Sessel am Feuer setzen, das weder ausgeblasen noch ausgeregnet wird, und es einfach genießen, Zeit für mich zu haben! Und am nächsten Morgen werde ich in meinem Garten, der vermutlich vollkommen überwuchert ist, Unkraut jäten. Und ich werde die Ruhe genießen, ohne mir Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen, was wohl als Nächstes versuchen wird, mich umzubringen, oder wer die nächste Wache hat oder über Zwerge, die... die Zwerge sind!“ 

Gandalf kramt seine Pfeife hervor und murmelt wütend in seinen Bart, während er sie anzündet. Bilbo hört die Worte „närrische Zwerge“ und „handeln, ohne nachzudenken“ und zuckt so heftig zusammen, dass sein Pony beinahe stehenbleibt. 

„Hast du es denn auch gewusst?“, platzt er heraus. „Haben es denn alle außer mir gewusst?!“ 

„Was gewusst, Meister Beutlin“, brummt Gandalf um den Stiel seine Pfeife herum. Er klingt immer noch entnervt und allem überdrüssig. 

„Dass ich mich verflixt noch mal verlobt habe, ohne es überhaupt zu wissen, und ohne dass sich irgendjemand die Mühe gemacht hat, es mir zu sagen!“ 

Gandalf wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu und schnaubt eine Rauchwolke. „Ich hatte meine Vermutungen, als ich das Mithrilkettenhemd gesehen habe. Das ist nicht gerade die Sorte Andenken, von dem ein Zwerg sich leicht trennt, und am allerwenigsten einer, den die Drachenkrankheit in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Ich war der Ansicht, dass der drohende Krieg wichtiger war.“

„Warum ist es denn so bedeutend?“, wundert Bilbo sich und zieht das Kinn ein, um auf das Stück schimmernden Metalls zu schielen, dass er unter seinem Hemdkragen hervorlugen sieht. „Es ist Silberstahl.“ 

„Dieses Metall“, sagt Gandalf ungeduldig, „ist das Seltenste der Welt. Und dieser ,Silberstahl', den du trägst, war nach dem Arkenstein das Wertvollste in diesem Schatz.“ 

Bilbo zieht die Brauen zusammen und knirscht mit den Zähnen, weil sich wieder einmal niemand die Mühe gemacht hat, ihm das zu _sagen_! „Und es ist niemandem in den Sinn gekommen, mir gegenüber sein Erstaunen zu äußern? Darüber, dass Thorin einfach... dass er mir einfach etwas gegeben hat, dass offensichtlich das zwergische Äquivalent eines Verlobungsrings ist?“ 

„Bilbo Beutlin“, schimpft Gandalf in einem Ton, als würde er einen widerspenstigen Schüler korrigieren, „ich bin sicher, dass niemand außer dir auch nur im Mindesten überrascht war!“ 

„Was?!“ Bilbo wird ruckartig so steif, dass das Pony (er hat es Butterblume genannt) mit dem Kopf schlägt und wiehernd protestiert, und Bilbo verbringt die nächsten Minuten damit, sie wieder zu beruhigen, während er hilflos stottert: „Was soll –. Wie –. Was soll das heißen? Was meinst du damit, niemand außer mir war überrascht!? Es war überraschend! Thorin ist –“ 

„Thorin ist nicht subtil“, unterbricht Gandalf ihn laut. „Er ist in nie subtil, und nach zwergischen Maßstäben hat er sich wie ein liebestrunkener Narr aufgeführt! Ich habe ihm schon vor langer Zeit dazu geraten, in dieser Angelegenheit etwas zu sagen, damit es ausgesprochen ist und Ende. Aber natürlich hat er nicht auf mich gehört und war überzeugt, dass die Fahrt an erster Stelle stehen musste!“ 

„Vor langer – liebestrunken – Was? Wie lange –“ 

„Ausgerechnet in dieser Sache“, fährt Gandalf fort, zieht wütend an seiner Pfeife, „lässt er Takt walten! Wenn er in anderen Situationen auch so viel Taktgefühl besessen hätte, wäre die Fahrt für alle Beteiligten sehr viel einfacher und problemloser verlaufen!“ 

Bilbo fühlt sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. Liebestrunken? Schon vor langer Zeit? Aufgeführt wie ein liebestrunkener Narr? „Das ist... Sprechen wir von Thorin? Thorin Eichenschild? Groß? Mürrisch? Neigt dazu, viel über das Königsein zu reden?“ Bilbo vollkommen und weit überlegen? Mehr als nur vollkommen und weit überlegen? „Und wir sprechen hier auch von mir? Dem Halbling aus dem Auenland? Ich kann ja nicht einmal richtig mit einem Schwert umgehen, Gandalf!“ 

„Ja, Bilbo!“, explodiert Gandalf. „Du und Thorin Eichenschild! Die beiden Schwachköpfe, denen ich zu meinem großen Missfallen dabei zusehen musste, wie sie umeinandergeschlichen sind wie verschreckte Jünglinge! Der eine zu gefangen in seinen Visionen einer großartigen Zukunft, um an das Jetzt zu denken, und der andere zu verstrickt in seine närrischen Ängste, um zu sehen, was vor seiner Nase geschieht!“ 

„Ich bin nicht –“ Bilbo unterbricht sich, schluckt, blinzelt rasch. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wogegen er eigentlich genau protestiert. Dann trifft ihn ein weiteres Detail wie ein Schlag. Gandalf hat Thorin schon vor langer Zeit den Rat gegeben? Das letzte Mal, dass sie Gandalf vor der Schlacht gesehen hatten, war... „Ist das... Das war schon vor dem Düsterwald?“ 

„Grünwald“, schnaubt Gandalf. „Gib Acht, dass die Elben es nicht hören, wie du ihn nennst, wenn wir ihn durchqueren, Meister Hobbit. Und ja.“ Gandalf seufzt und sackt ein wenig in sich zusammen, schüttelt den Kopf und fährt freundlicher fort. „Ja, Bilbo. Zumindest ist es mir damals aufgefallen, dass Thorin dich geradezu aberwitzig liebt.“ 

Bilbo muss schwer schlucken. Liebe. Thorin hat jenes bedeutungsschwere Wort benutzt, Liebe, aber Bilbo hat es niemand anderen so offen sagen hören, und schon gar nicht mit solch bestimmter Endgültigkeit. Thorin liebt ihn. Sein erster Impuls ist, es wegzulachen, denn mal im Ernst, Thorin verliebt in Bilbo? Aber er kann es auch nicht einfach so beiseite wischen, nicht, nachdem Thorin diese ganzen… dieses ganze Zeug über das Heiraten gesagt hat. 

Damit ist es also offen. Thorin liebt Bilbo. Er kann es nicht länger leugnen, egal, wie irrsinnig es ihm erscheint. 

Aber liebt Bilbo Thorin? 

Das ist kein Gedanke, den Bilbo sich jemals erlaubt hat, weiter zu verfolgen. Er wusste, dass da _etwas_ war. Er weiß, dass seine Welt ihm heller schien, weil Thorin darin war. Dass Thorins Lächeln in Bilbos Brust etwas entfachte, warm-glühend wie ein Schmiedeofen. Dass er sich in Thorins Gegenwart mehr er selbst gefühlt hat als das jahrzehntelang der Fall gewesen war. Er war es gewohnt, Herr Beutlin zu sein, war an den Titel und alles, was damit einhergeht, gewohnt. Aber für Thorin war er Bilbo – mit allem, zu dem er geworden ist. 

Aber Liebe schien dennoch so weit jenseits all dessen zu sein, das sich Bilbo erhoffen konnte. Er hat immer noch Schwierigkeiten, es vollständig zu erfassen, sich vorzustellen, wie sie wohl ist, die Liebe mit Thorin. Zu erschüttert von der Tatsache, dass es real ist, tatsächlich wirklich wahr ist, um sich sicher genug zu fühlen, das in Worte zu fassen. 

„Ich brauche Zeit, Gandalf“, sagt er endlich. „Thorin hat allem Anschein nach Monate damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, und hat offensichtlich damit geplant. Aber ich, ich bin nur... Es ist erst ein paar Tage her, dass Thorin mich damit überrumpelt hat! Ich brauche Zeit, um nachzudenken. Um... um zu mir selbst zu finden. In meinen eigenen vier Wänden.“ 

Gandalf schnaubt erneut, murmelt etwas und schüttelt den Kopf, aber er fragt auch nicht weiter nach. 

 

\------- 

 

_„Und Erebor?“_

_Ein weiterer ruhiger und stiller Abend. Ein weiterer Abend, an dem Bilbo an einen schmalen Baumstamm gelehnt dasitzt und in Thorins schweigender Gesellschaft den Himmel beobachtet. Diesmal hat der Zwerg die Wache, und Thorin steht, gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt, die Augen wachsam, während sie über die Hügel gleiten und Ausschau halten und hin und wieder zurück zum Lager und seiner Truppe huschen. Bilbos Frage lässt ihn darin nicht innehalten, aber etwas in ihm wird still, und er neigt leicht den Kopf die Richtung des Hobbits, ohne ihn anzusehen._

_„Was ist damit?“, fragt er, vorsichtig und wachsam._

_„Erzähl mir davon.“_

_Thorins Antwort ist umgehend und geknurrt. „Ein Drache hat es in Schutt und Asche gelegt.“_

_Bilbo kann sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, ihn ins Bein zu knuffen. „Dummkopf, das weiß ich auch. Ich kenne mich inzwischen gut aus mit Drachen und verbrennen und Einäscherung und Tod und Ruin und Untergang. Ich spreche von davor. Wie war es davor?“_

_Das Mondlicht umreißt Thorin scharf, und Bilbo kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Aber er sieht, wie Thorin sich anspannt, wie er den Kopf in Bilbos Richtung dreht, um ihn anzusehen. „Wie meinst du das?“_

_„Ich meine“, schnauft Bilbo und verdreht die Augen. Zwerge. „Ich meine, wie war es, als du dort gelebt hast? Als es noch keine große, ferne, verlorene Heimat war, sondern nur... ein Zuhause?“_

_Er kann Thorins Gesichtsausdruck immer noch nicht sehen, aber er hört, wie Thorin langsam, lange ausatmet, hört die darauffolgende Stille. Thorin hat den Blick wieder auf den Horizont gerichtet, Gesicht verborgen hinter dem dichten Vorhang seines Haars, und das Schweigen dehnt sich. Es dehnt sich so lang, dass Bilbo beginnt, unruhig umherzurutschen. Dies ist eine andere Sorte Stille als ihr normales, geselliges Schweigen._

_Er öffnet gerade den Mund, um sich für seine Neugierde zu entschuldigen, denn es steht ihm schließlich nicht zu, er hat kein Recht zu fragen, da lässt Thorin sich am Baumstamm entlang zu Boden gleiten und setzt sich schwer neben ihn, die Unterarme auf die aufgestellte Knie gestützt, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet._

_„Warum interessiert es dich?“, fragt er, aber in seiner Stimme liegen weder Wut noch Vorwurf. Noch Misstrauen. Er spricht leise, klingt verwirrt, beinahe verwundbar, und die Worte sind die ehrlichsten, die Bilbo seit „Ich habe mich noch nie so geirrt“ von ihm gehört hat._

_„Warum sollte es mich nicht interessieren?“_

_Thorin verschränkt die Hände, verschanzt sich. „Es ist nicht deine Heimat. Es sind nicht deine Geschichten. Du wusstest nichts über Erebor, bevor du den Vertrag mit mir unterschrieben hast. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum es dich interessieren sollte, was es einst gewesen ist.“_

_„Es ist ein Zuhause, oder nicht? Oder es war eins.“ Bilbo seufzt leise, als Thorins Kopf ein Stück zu ihm herumfährt, Hände ineinander verkrampft. Er sieht Bilbo immer noch nicht direkt an. „Ich meine... ehrlich gesagt, ich brauche ich meinen Anteil an dem Schatz nicht wirklich. Ich habe mein Haus, den Namen Beutlin, all das Prestige und Ansehen und den ganzen Unfug, der dazu gehört. Ein bisschen Gold macht da keinen Unterschied. Und mir liegt an dem Ganzen auch nicht allzuviel. Aber... aber es ist, wie ich es gesagt habe. Als ich zurückgekommen bin. Es ist eine Heimat, ein Zuhause, und ich kenne es vielleicht nicht, aber es ist dein Zuhause. Das macht diese alberne Fahrt ihre Mühen wert, meiner Meinung nach. Und wenn ich mich Feuer und Tod und Ruin und Untergang und all dem stellen muss, dann möchte ich gerne wissen, warum. Warum es so wichtig ist.“_

_Mehr Schweigen. Als Bilbo zu ihm hinübersieht, sitzt Thorin ganz still da, Kopf in Bilbos Richtung geneigt, die Hände vor dem Körper zu Fäusten geballt. Es streckt sich, das Schweigen, wird schwer und bedrückend, und Bilbo beginnt, mit dem Ring in seiner Tasche zu spielen. Er ist zu einer Art Handschmeichler für Bilbo geworden, und er rollte das immer warme Gold zwischen den Fingern hin und her und fühlt die wachsende Spannung._

_„Schau, es tut mir leid“, sagt er schließlich und macht Anstalten, auf die Füße zu kommen, um Thorin allein zu lassen. „Entschuldige, es ist nicht... es geht mich wirklich nichts an. Ich wollte nicht –“_

_Eine Hand packt ihn am Ärmel, nur ein paar Finger, die sich in das Bündchen seines Ärmels krallen, und zieht ihn wieder nach unten. Auf dem Boden angekommen sieht Bilbo Thorin erstaunt an, und Thorins Hand zuckt schnell zurück, so als wäre es nie geschehen._

_„Als ich klein war“, beginnt Thorin, und seine Stimme ist gedämpft und fern und verschwommen in der Erinnerung, „habe ich mich immer auf die Festungsmauern geschlichen. Oder in die Minen und die Schmieden. Und immer habe ich Ärger bekommen dafür, meine Schwester mitgenommen zu haben, sich mit mir zusammen die Goldströme anzusehen im Fels unter der Stadt.“_

_Bilbo lehnt sich an den Baum und lächelt bei dem Gedanken an einen jungen Thorin, zweifellos bereits stur und ernst wie heute. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Schwester hast.“_

_„Filis und Kilis Mutter, Dis. Ein Prachtexemplar einer Tochter Durins.“ Ein leiser, schnaufender Laut, und Bilbo vermutet, dass das ein Lachen war, und sein Lächeln wird breiter. Thorin ist immer so kurz angebunden, geht so auf in seiner Rolle als Anführer der Gemeinschaft, dass es leicht ist zu vergessen, dass er für einige dieser Zwerge ein Familienmitglied ist. „Dis war nicht demselben Druck ausgesetzt wie ich, als wir Kinder waren. Sie war nicht die Erstgeborene, und ich habe oft ihren Sturkopf als Ausrede benutzt, um zu entkommen. Es war sehr viel einfacher, sich auf den Festungswall zu schleichen, um die Wolken am Himmel zu beobachten, wenn ich sagen konnte, dass ich meine Schwester suche.“_

_„Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen“, schmunzelt Bilbo, „Dich als kleines Kind. O liebliches Auenland, du musst absolut nicht zu bändigen gewesen sein. Wenn du damals auch nur halb so stur gewesen bist...“ Thorin lacht leise, und Bilbo sieht, wie er sich entspannt, seine Fäuste sich öffnen und er den Kopf an den Stamm zurücklehnt._

_„Ich habe nie gut auf direkte Befehle reagiert, nein. Und darauf, eingeschlossen zu werden, auch nicht. Der Berg war immer so... unendlich. Er erschien mir größer als die ganze Welt. Du wirst verstehen, wenn du ihn siehst. Wenn man auf der ersten Ebene stand und nach oben schaute, sah man nur die scheinbar endlosen Treppen, Bögen und Gewölbe, und Türen und Lampen wie Sterne im Stein, die sich bis ins Unendliche erstreckten. Es war immer hell im Berg und immer warm durch die Schmiedeöfen in den unteren Ebenen. Die Goldadern in den oberen Ebenen sind nicht abgebaut worden, und die großen Momente unserer Geschichte, unserer Legenden, sind darin eingeritzt, und sie leuchteten und strahlten im Licht der allgegenwärtigen Feuerschalen und Fackeln. Man denkt immer, ein Berg wäre innen nur kalter, feuchter Stein. Aber das war er nicht.“ Thorins Stimme erstirbt, während er in die Ferne starrt. Dann flüstert er, so leise, dass Bilbo denkt, dass seine Wort nicht für ihn bestimmt waren, dass sie für niemanden bestimmt waren, so versunken ist Thorin in die Erinnerungen und das Gefühl einer lang verlorenen Heimat. „Es war immer warm und hell und so endlos unendlich.“_

_Bilbos Lächeln wird noch breiter, und ausnahmsweise einmal unterdrückt er die Wärme nicht, die in seine Brust strömt und ihn erfüllt, während er das kleine Lächeln auf Thorins Gesicht beobachtet, erhellt vom Schein des fernen Lagerfeuers._

_„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn zu sehen“, sagt er leise und lächelt noch breiter, als Thorin den Kopf dreht und ihn beinahe überrascht ansieht. „Wirklich. Er hört sich wundervoll an, Thorin.“_

_„Das ist er“, sagt Thorin langsam, sieht Bilbo an mit jenem eindringlichen, unergründlichen Ausdruck, der Bilbo langsam vertraut wird. Sein Blick huscht über Bilbos Gesicht, und seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich das kleinste bisschen zusammen, so als ob ihm mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig durch den Kopf gingen und er nicht weiß, welchem Gedankengang er folgen soll. Seine Hände ballen sich wieder zusammen, die Anspannung kehrt langsam zurück. „Bilbo...“_

_„Hm? Stimmt etwas nicht?“_

_Thorin beißt die Zähne zusammen, presst die Lippen zu einer festen, geraden Linie zusammen, dann atmet er langsam durch die Nase aus. Abrupt steht er wieder auf, seine Stimme rau und barsch. „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Ich brauche deine scharfen Augen für die nächste Wache, und wir haben morgen einen lang Tag vor uns.“_

 

\-------

 

„Wer war diese... Person, der Ihr Euch verpflichtet habt? Dieser ,Thorin Eichenschild'?“

Bilbo fängt beinahe schallend an zu lachen. Was für eine ausgezeichnete Frage. Nach all dem Zinnober und dem Aufruhr, nachdem er von einer geplünderten Höhle und absolutem Chaos zu Hause begrüßt worden ist, verborgen hinter höflichen Grüßen und neugierigen Blicken, ist das in der Tat die Frage des Jahrhunderts.

„Er... er ist mein Freund“, erwidert Bilbo schließlich, schüttelt den Kopf und justiert seinen Schild (er hat nie darüber nachgedacht, gewisse Dinge abzulegen, bevor er ins Auenland marschiert ist; es ist ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen) und tritt durch seine Tür.

Es dauert über eine Woche, bis er wirklich sagen kann, dass er wieder zu Hause ist. Eine Woche, die er damit verbringt, das Geld, das bei der Versteigerung Beutelsends zusammengekommen ist, auszugeben, um wenigstens seine Lieblingsstücke wiederzubekommen. Die Truhe seiner Mutter; den Stuhl, den sein Vater gebaut hat; die dummen Spitzendeckchen. Und er hat festgestellt, dass er jegliche Geduld, die er vielleicht einmal besessen hat, irgendwo in Erebor gelassen hat.

„Aber Herr Beutlin! Ich verstehe ja, dass es eine schwere Zeit für Euch war, aber ich habe trotzdem gutes Geld gezahlt für diese Stühle.“

Bilbo reibt sich die Stirn und atmet langsam ein und aus. „So, ja, ich bin sicher, das habt Ihr, alle vier Münzen waren schwer ausgegebenes Geld, da bin ich überzeugt“, blafft er. „Aber Ihr habt diese Stühle gekauft, während ich für tot gehalten wurde, und da ich direkt vor Euch stehe, könnt Ihr wohl sehen, dass ich das nicht bin! Und ich bezahle Euch dafür!“ 

Rido Hartford schüttelt den Kopf mit einem so albernen und einfältigen kleinen Stirnrunzeln, dass Bilbo beinahe versucht ist, es ihm vom Gesicht zu schlagen und fertig. „Eine schreckliche Sache, Herr Beutlin, wirklich schrecklich.“ 

„Ja! Absolut schrecklich, meine Möbel im ganzen Auenland verstreut zu sehen! Das war eine wundervolle Heimkehr!“ Er drückt dem beleibten Hobbit die Münzen in die Hand und schnappt sich den Stuhl, bevor noch etwas anders gesagt werden kann, und ignoriert das schockierte Geflüster, als er mit seinem verdammten Eigentum davonstürmt. 

Diese Szene wiederholt sich noch einige Male. Selbst, wenn sie sich kooperativer zeigen, hat Bilbo im Umgang mit den Hobbits und ihrem verdammten Bedürfnis, sich zu verhalten, als wäre immer alles eitel Sonnenschein, Probleme, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten 

„Aber Herr Beutlin, wollt Ihr Euch nicht einen Moment setzen? Wir haben gerade mit den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen angefangen!“

Lori Boffin strahlt einladend über das ganze Gesicht, und ihre Mutter macht unnötig viele Umstände, und Bilbo sucht nach einer Ausrede, einem Abend höflicher Konversation zu entkommen. „Vielen Dank, Fräulein Boffin, aber ich –“

„Ihr seid viel zu dünn geworden, auf mein Wort“, unterbricht ihn die ältere Frau. „Garstige Angelegenheit, einfach garstig, diese Abenteuer. Verwandeln einen in Haut und Knochen! Aber keine Sorge, Herr Beutlin, ich habe da eine ganz wunderbare Nachspeise, nach der sich alle die Finger lecken. Wir werden Euch in null Komma nichts wieder aufgepäppelt haben! Vergesst diese garstige Sache einfach! Ich sage ja immer, kein anständiger Hobbit –“ 

„Dann bin ich wohl kein anständiger Hobbit!“, blafft Bilbo, dann zuckt er zusammen, kaum dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, und bedauert ob der schockierten Blicke seinen Ausbruch. Er kann nun wirklich nicht alles, was in ihm brodelt, an jeder armen Seele auslassen, die seinen Weg kreuzt. „Entschuldigung, die Damen Boffin. Es tut mir leid, es ist nur –“

„Oh, Ihr Armer!“ Sie tätschelt seinen Arm, während Lori mit einem sehr viel gezwungeneren und nervösen kleinen Lächeln dabeisteht. „Wir sind sehr froh, Euch wieder zu Hause zu haben, wie es sich gehört. Es muss ja furchtbar gewesen sein, von diesen Zwergen so herumgezerrt zu werden. Kein Benehmen haben sie, nicht das Geringste. Aber das ist ja nun jetzt alles vorbei und liegt hinter Euch, was? Ihr werdet Euch in Windeseile wieder ganz erholen, wartet es nur ab.“

„Richtig“, sagt er schwach. Das ist ja genau das Problem. Er ist mehr er selbst als jemals zuvor, und er weiß nicht so recht, wie er wieder Herr Beutlin werden soll. Es ist nach wie vor wundervoll, sauber zu sein und Kleidung aus feiner Baumwolle und besticktem Samt zu tragen. Seine Mahlzeiten zu kochen, so wie er es will, mit seinen eigenen Kochutensilien. Seine Pfeife zu rauchen, ohne Sandkörner zwischen den Zähnen knirschen zu haben oder sich fragen zu müssen, ob wohl Orkblut in die Pfeife gekommen ist. Das alles ist wirklich ganz wundervoll. Aber sobald er aus der Tür tritt...

„Richtig“, wiederholt er. „Ich muss einfach... richtig. Entschuldigt, die Damen, ich, äh, ich habe eine... anderweitige Verpflichtung. Ich muss Ihre Nachspeise ein andermal probieren, ich bin sicher, sie ist köstlich.“

Nicht jeder zeigt sich so nachsichtig mit seinem kleinen Abstecher ins Nicht-Ganz-Respektable oder Schickliche. 

„Herr Beutlin, macht sofort die Tür auf!“ 

Camellia Sackheim, die ihrer Schwiegertochter Lobelia in purer Widerwärtigkeit in nichts nachsteht. Und sie in Punkto verstockter Biestigkeit noch weit übertrifft. Sie wird stundenlang vor seiner Tür stehenbleiben, wenn er versucht, sie zu ignorieren. Bilbo beißt die Zähne zusammen und reißt die Tür auf mit einem Lächeln, das Zähne zeigt. 

„Aber Frau Sackheim, was für eine wundervolle Überraschung“, presst er hervor und grinst breiter, zeigt mehr Zähne angesichts des höhnischen Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht der alten Frau. 

„Kommt mit nicht mit ,was für eine wundervolle Überraschung'! Nach allem, was Ihr unserem guten Namen angetan habt!“ 

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, sagt Bilbo langsam, „habe ich dem Namen Sackheim-Beutlin gar nichts angetan.“ Es ist ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, aber die Art, wie sich ihr Gesicht vor Schock verzerrt, ist die Sache wert. Immer so verbittert darüber, dass sie Beutelsend nicht bekommen haben.

„Ihr seid eine Schande! Weglaufen, um Abenteuer zu haben! Ihr habt Euch verändert, und Ihr habt den Namen Beutlin mit Euch in den Schmutz gezogen! Es ist ein Hohn, Euch in diesem guten Haus zu sehen, nachdem Ihr mit Zwergen davongelaufen seid und dann _so_ zurückgekehrt seid! So… So wie Ihr ausgesehen habt!“ 

Bilbo lehnt sich gegen den geschwungenen Türrahmen und hebt in gespieltem Interesse die Augenbrauen. „Wie furchtbar, dieser Aufruhr tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Ich habe doch gesagt, diese Verbindung wird nichts Gutes bringen! Ich habe es gewusst! Der gute Bungo, durchgebrannt mit dieser wilden Tuck-Frau! Der Name war gut, aber es gibt seltsames Blut in dieser Familie, und jetzt –“ 

„Ich muss Euch bitten“, sagt Bilbo mit leiser, fester Stimme, „nicht auf diese Art von meinen Eltern zu sprechen, Frau Sackheim. Besonders nicht von meiner Mutter.“ 

„Ihr seid überhaupt kein richtiger Beutlin! Ihr hättet in der Wildnis bleiben sollen, mit diesem Zwergenpack, und das Haus und den Namen denjenigen lassen sollen, die sie in Ehren halten würden!“ 

„Ich muss Euch jetzt wirklich bitten zu gehen“, presst Bilbo hervor. 

„Ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich Euch meine Meinung gesagt habe! Ihr seid selbstsüchtig und respektlos, geradezu seltsam und zuchtlos und –“ 

„Und“, unterbricht Bilbo sie, beugt sich vor und bleckt die Zähne, „ich habe einige sehr interessante Dinge gelernt, während ich mit dem Zwergenpack durch die Wildnis gezogen bin. Wirklich sehr aufschlussreiche Zeit. Habt Ihr zufällig das Schwert gesehen, als ich zurückgekommen bin? Hübsche elbische Klinge, ich mag sie recht gern. Dummerweise habe ich von den Zwergen auch einige Unarten aufgeschnappt. Wirklich ganz furchtbar. Ich reagiere zum Beispiel gar nicht gut auf Respektlosigkeit gegenüber meiner Familie oder meinem Heim. Da werde ich sehr, sehr… unangenehm.“ 

Er wird es noch bedauern, das ist ihm wohl bewusst, aber oh, das ist es wert zu sehen, wie ihr Gesicht alle Farbe verliert und ihr Mund vor Schock offensteht. Die alte Frau geifert nahezu vor Wut, dann rafft sie ihre Röcke und eilt davon, mit einem letzten, alarmierten Blick über ihre Schulter, als Bilbo lauthals loslacht und die Tür schließt. 

 

\------- 

 

_Es war das Ziel ihrer Fahrt: der Drache tot, der Berg zurückgewonnen, Thorin zum König gekrönt. Das ist es, was zu versuchen er unterzeichnet hat._

_Dennoch verknotet sich Bilbos Magen in einem Gefühl beunruhigten Unbehagens, als er zusammen mit den anderen aufgereiht entlang des Gangs steht, der zum Thron führt. Zuerst war es nur ein kleiner, nagender Zweifel, als er beobachtete, wie Thorin auf den Berg starrte, während Seestadt in der Ferne brannte und schrie. Als er Thorin in einem namenlosen Gefühl schaudern sah, als sie die Schatzkammer betraten, seine Augen geweitet und seltsam hell._

_Jetzt beobachtet er, wie Thorin den Gang zum Thron heraufmarschiert, wo Balin mit der Krone auf ihn wartet, und der Knoten aus Unbehagens und nagendem Zweifel wächst. Der Zwerg hat die Gemächer des Königs ausfindig gemacht und sich mit Pelzen und Seide und Gold herausgeputzt, das er in der klirrenden Pracht beinahe ertrinkt. Bilbo erscheint es, als würde Thorin in dem riesigen Mantel nahezu verschwinden. Als würde der Zwerg, den er kannte, von Feuer und Titel erstickt. Die stete, ruhige Wärme ist aus Thorins Blick verschwunden, ersetzt von einem fieberhaften Licht, von unruhig geballten Fäusten und dem in seinem Kiefer zuckenden Muskel, als er auf den Thorn zuschreitet, die Augen fest auf die leere Stelle gerichtet, an der der Arkenstein sitzen sollte._

_Er sollte ihm den Stein geben. Er steht für alles, was Thorin sich wünscht, alles, nach dem Thorin zu greifen versucht hat. Und er ist warm und schwer, versteckt in Bilbos Mantel, und Bilbo weiß, dass er ihn Thorin geben sollte. Er will ihn Thorin geben. Will derjenige sein, der den Stein findet. Will Thorins Gesicht aufleuchten sehen, wenn Bilbo ihm gibt, was er mehr will als alles andere, und dann..._

_Ja, was dann?_

_Bilbo hält die Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt, den Mund geschlossen und den Arkenstein in seiner Manteltasche verborgen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht._

_Die anderen Zwerge verneigen sich vor ihrem König, als Thorin an ihnen vorbeimarschiert, Thorin, der keinen Blick übrig hat für die Familie, die ihm geholfen hat, sondern nur für den Thron. Bilbo schluckt sein Unbehagen und neigt ebenfalls den Kopf, als Thorin sich ihm nähert._

_Thorin bleibt stehen, und Bilbo beißt die Zähne zusammen, fragt sich, was um alles in der Welt es denn diesmal ist. Er muss sich nicht verbeugen; Thorin ist ein König, aber er ist nicht sein König._

_Er hält seinen Blick auf den Stein zu seinen Füßen gerichtet und zuckt leicht zusammen, als sich eine Hand in seinen Rücken legt. Er sieht auf, und Thorin macht eine ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf, dann richtet er seinen Blick wieder auf den Thron. Eine mit vielen Ringen geschmückte Hand liegt schwer in Bilbos Rücken, führt ihn wortlos die Stufen zum Thronpodest hinauf._

_Bilbo lässt sich von der Hand leiten und blinzelt mehrmals schnell hintereinander, fühlt, wie sich in seiner Brust etwas verknotet und sich zum dem Knoten in seinem Magen gesellt. Die Berührung ist nichts Außergewöhnliches; er ist schon früher von einer breiten Hand in seinem Rücken geführt worden. Ein sanfter Schubs hier, ein Klopfen auf der Schulter da, eine freundliche Berührung, eine Hand, die ihn beiseite stößt, während eine Stimmt ihm zuschreit zu rennen._

_Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass er von der Berührung zurückzucken will, dass er etwas Dunkles in ihr spürt, etwas Falsches, nicht Wärme und Kameradschaft wie sonst._

_Thorin führt ihn zu einer Stelle neben dem Thron und bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu Bilbo um, der verwirrt die Stirn runzelt, denn er hat hier doch nun wirklich nichts zu suchen. Was um alles in der Welt macht er hier oben?_

_Die Hand in seinem Rücken verschwindet, doch dann schließt sie sich um Bilbos Nacken, packt ihn am Genick, hält ihn und seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Bilbos Atem stockt in seiner Kehle, und sein Herz hämmert. Jeder Instinkt schreit ihm zu, wegzulaufen, während er an Ort und Stelle erstarrt und Thorins brennendem Blick mit großen Augen begegnet._

_„Hier“, sagt Thorin, packt fester zu, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, „genau hier will ich dich haben. Wann immer ich auf dem Thron sitze, wirst du hier stehen. Verstanden?“_

_Bilbo nickt schnell, Stirn gerunzelt in tiefster Verwirrung, aber er wagt nicht, dem riesigen Fremden, der vor ihm steht, Fragen zu stellen. Thorin nickt, lässt Bilbo los, und der Hobbit atmet tief ein. Er hat das eigenartige Gefühl, Smaug gerade ein zweites Mal gegenübergestanden zu haben. Als er aufsieht, begegnet er Balins Blick, und er stutzt über den gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des alten Zwergs, die Art, wie er die Krone so fest umfasst, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten, und die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, als er Bilbo ansieht. Balin schüttelt den Kopf, ganz leicht nur, und dann wenden sie beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem König zu._

_Er beobachtet Thorin, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, und das nervöse Entsetzen, das der Drache ihm eingeflößt hat, erfüllt ihn erneut, während sich die Krone auf den Kopf seines Freundes herabsenkt._

 

\-------

 

Er jätet Unkraut. Spürt die Erde zwischen seinen Händen und tut sein Bestes, nicht daran zu denken, dass er sich nur hier wirklich Zuhause fühlt.

Es ist harte Arbeit; die meisten seiner Pflanzen sind völlig überwuchert von Unkraut und Gras. Ranken wachsen wild und ungezähmt, und die Minze überwächst all seine anderen Kräuter. Aber er kann sich eingraben hier, in die Erde, und so ignoriert er die Kratzer und Schnitte der Dornen an seinen Händen und konzentriert sich auf das Grün und das Leben unter seinen Händen.

Die Eichel aus Beorns Garten steckt in einer kleinen Schachtel auf seinem Kaminsims. Sie hat den Bären-Mann zum Lächeln gebracht, als Bilbo und Gandalf auf ihrem Rückweg an seiner Kate Halt gemacht haben. Er hat gelächelt und Bilbo einen ganzen Beutel voller Samen aus seinem Garten geschenkt, die Bilbo stillvergnügt in die schwere, schwarze Erde pflanzt, während die Eichel in ihrer Schachtel bleibt.

Aber auch daran denkt er nicht. Sondern nur daran, wo er gießen muss und wo nicht, und an die Sonne in seinem Nacken und die Erde unter seinen Füßen und dass er gelernt hat, dass niemand mit ihm spricht, wenn er die fröhlichen Grüße und „Guten Morgen“s, die von der Straße heraufschallen, ignoriert.

Und ganz besonders denkt er nicht darüber nach, was es bedeutet, als ein raues Krächzen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, der scharfe, gutturale Laut so anders als das leise Zwitschern der Vögel des Auenlands. Bilbo blickt auf, und von der Spitze seines Kamins aus sieht der Rabe ihn an. Riesig und schwarz wirkt er völlig fehl am Platz gegen den blauen Himmel. 

Der Rabe legt den Kopf schief und raschelt mit den Flügeln, gibt eine Reihe eigenartiger Krächzer und Triller von sich. Bilbo ist sich nicht sicher, ob von ihm erwartet wird, dass er das versteht, aber er erinnert sich, dass er vor Monaten einmal gesehen hat, wie Thorin einem der Vögel etwas zugeflüstert hat. Dem Raben, der ausgeschickt wurde, um Dain zu holen.

„Du kannst ihnen ausrichten, dass ich sicher heimgekommen bin“, sagt Bilbo schließlich. Sein Herz hämmert und seine Hände, die sich um ein Büschel Gras gekrallt haben, das er ausreißen wollte, zittern. Der Rabe krächzt ein bisschen, und er weiß, dass seine Nachbarn ihn anstarren, weiß, dass es einfach nicht normal und vermutlich auch nicht anständig ist, mit großen Vögeln zu sprechen, aber es ist ihm egal, als er zusieht, wie sich die riesigen, schwarzen Flügel vor dem hellen Himmel entfalten und einen der Raben vom Einsamen Berg davontragen.

Bilbo atmet langsam aus, aber seine Hände zittern immer noch, und er wischt sich fahrig den Dreck an der Hose ab, streicht unruhig mit den Fingern über seine Hosentasche und den goldenen Ring darin, der seine Tasche nie verlässt. Für einen Moment war es, als wäre ein Traum Wirklichkeit geworden und hätte die wachende Welt unterbrochen; eine Erinnerung an alles, was geschehen ist.

Schnell geht er in sein Haus zurück. Fühlt sich, als müsse er entkommen, den Erinnerungen entkommen und dem Hämmern seines Herzens und der Tatsache, dass er sich nicht in seinen Gedanken oder seinen Büchern verlieren kann, wie er das vorher immer gekonnt hat.

Das Haus ist ruhig. Warm und still und ordentlich. Das Geräusch seiner Schritte ist wie ein Eindringling, eine Unterbrechung des idyllischen Friedens, in den er sich immer hat flüchten können, wenn die Welt draußen zu viel wurde.

Dies ist immer seine Zuflucht gewesen, seine sichere Oase, ein Ort der Ruhe und des Friedens, wo niemand mit ihm spricht. Selbst jetzt spricht niemand mit ihm.

Er lässt sich schwer in seinem Sessel nieder, der immer noch den perfekten Komfort bietet, der ihn immer noch schützt, mit seiner hohen Rückenlehne und den breiten Armlehnen. Bilbo nimmt sich das Buch, das er durchgeblättert hat, eine Untersuchung elbischer Dialekte im Wandel der Zeit, und legt es wieder hin, als er sich an die leuchtenden Bernsteinaugen von Kilis Elbenfrau erinnert.

Ob Thorin es wohl schon herausgefunden hat? Ob Kili mit seiner Waldelbin durchgebrannt ist?

Die Uhr tickt laut in der Stille, ein Feuerchen prasselt gegen die letzten Reste der Winterkälte an, die sich dem herannahenden Frühling widersetzen. Bilbo legt das Gesicht in die Hände, und seine Finger trommeln gegen seine Schläfen, während er die Uhr beobachtet. Das Ding ist immer schon vorgegangen.

Bofur könnte sie reparieren. Er hat immer an etwas herumgebastelt und Sachen repariert. Seine Hände waren immer mit irgendetwas beschäftigt, haben kleine Figuren geschnitzt aus Holzstücken, die er beim Gehen aufgesammelt hat, während er derbe Witze erzählte oder sang. Kili ist natürlich immer mit eingefallen, und es hat nie lange gedauert, bis die ganze Meute miteinander wetteiferte, wer am Lautesten oder am Schrägsten singen konnte.

Und leise, ganze leise, so leise, als ob er hoffte, dass ihn niemand hört, hat Thorin mitgesungen, seine Stimme eben und leise und doch immer gerade laut genug, dass Bilbo sie gehört hat, egal, wo inmitten des Chaos er gesessen hat.

Bilbo sitzt in der Stille seines Hauses, seiner Oase des Friedens, und erkennt, dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in seinem eigenen Haus einsam fühlt.

 

\-------

 

_„Sind alle Hobbits so wie du?“, fragt Thorin eines Tages, während ihre Ponys nebeneinanderher trotten, und sieht Bilbo unter neugierig zusammengezogenen Brauen fragend an._

_„Was? Wie was? Wie bin ich denn?“ Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort darauf hören will. Besonders, als Thorin sich anspannt und schnell die Augen abwendet und unbeholfen mit den Schultern zuckt._

_„Nun ja, du wirfst dich Orks in den Weg und lieferst dir mitten im Kampf Wortgefechte mit deinem Gegner und jammerst über fehlende Taschentücher“, sagt Thorin schließlich, und seine Mundwinkel zucken nach oben, und Bilbo lacht bei der bloßen Idee laut heraus._

_„Oh, Himmel, nein!“ Er lacht in sich hinein und kichert, als Thorin ihn erstaunt anblickt, und er muss sich die Lachtränen abwischen, als er sich die Gesichter der anderen Hobbits vorstellt, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnten. „Oh, nein, kein bisschen. Ich bin wirklich einer der miesesten Hobbits, die ich je getroffen habe. Ich meine, ich habe nicht einmal versucht, die Knöpfe an meiner Weste wieder anzunähen!“ Er bekommt einen weiteren Lachanfall, und Thorin sieht ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden._

_„Wie meinst du das, einer der miesesten Hobbits? Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht. Wenn überhaupt hast du deinen Wert für diese Gemeinschaft mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt.“ Thorin zieht die Brauen zusammen, ungehalten über Bilbos Selbstbezeichnung als „der miesester aller Hobbits“, und Bilbo beginnt von neuem zu lachen._

_„Thorin, Hobbits vollbringen keine großen Taten oder tun auch nichts, das nur im Mindesten gefährlich sein könnte! Wer schon allein nach Bree reist wird als ungewöhnlich und als ein tollkühner Abenteurer angesehen! Ich habe schon genug Blicke damit geerntet, dass ich über Abenteuer gelesen habe, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für ein Skandal das gewesen sein muss, als ich etwas von Abenteuern schreiend davongerannt bin, den Vertrag in der Hand und mein Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Ein Beutlin rennt mit einem Haufen Zwerge und einem Zauberer davon! Sie werden monatelang empört und schockiert darüber tuscheln, da bin ich sicher.“_

_Thorin sieht kein bisschen beschwichtigt aus. Im Gegenteil, sein Stirnrunzeln wird nur noch tiefer und sein Blick finsterer. „Sie sollten dich ehren. Du hast dein Heim verlassen und mir das Leben gerettet, du hast uns alle vor vielen Gefahren gerettet. Nichts davon verdient es, voll Scham verdrängt und vertuscht zu werden.“_

_Bilbo wedelt mit der Hand und lacht leise. „Hör auf, mir zu schmeicheln, Thorin, du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht mag.“_

_„Ich schmeichele dir nicht“, schnappt Thorin, macht bei Bilbos überraschter Miene ein mürrisches Gesicht und dreht den Kopf weg. Murmelt in Richtung des Kopfes seines Ponys heftig: „Du hast viel getan, mehr, als ich dir je zugetraut hätte. Und jetzt bin ich überzeugt, dass du besser bist als jeder andere Halbling, der sich einbildet, auf dich herabsehen zu können, nur weil du größer bist als alles, das zu sein sie jemals erhoffen können. Dass du zurückkehren könntest und man dich für deinen Mut kritisieren wird –“ Er unterbricht sich und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Seine Finger schließen sich fest um die Zügel; seine Miene ist absolut finster, und seine Augen schleudern förmlich Blitze. Er scheint mehr als bereit, für Bilbos Ehrenrettung in die Schranken zu treten._

_Da ist dieses Flattern wieder. Diese verdammte, warme Gefühl, dass ihn bei dem Gedanken erfüllt, dass irgendjemand – und ganz besonders Thorin – so viel auf ihn halten könnte. „Thorin“, sagt er sanft, „das ist schon in Ordnung. Wirklich. Danke. Ich... Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass jemals ein Hobbit von einem Zwerg gelobt worden ist. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen darum, was sie wohl von mir denken werden. Ich bin froh, mit dir gekommen zu sein, und deine Worte bedeuten mir mehr als all ihr Getuschel und Geflüster.“_

_„Du solltest ihr Getuschel und Geflüster nicht einmal tolerieren müssen“, knurrt Thorin und treibt sein Pony an, trabt an die Spitze der Kolonne und lässt einen sehr verdutzten und leicht schwindeligen Bilbo zurück._

 

\------- 

 

Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit bleibt.

Er liebt jeden gewölbten Gang und warmen Holzbalken in seinem Heim, aber die Stille, die sich dicht um ihn legt, und das Geschnatter der Hobbits gehen ihm auf die Nerven. Jeder ihrer Seitenblicke weckt in ihm den Wunsch zu schreien „Ich habe Wortgefechte mit einem Drachen geführt – und überlebt! Was habt Ihr im letzten Jahr gemacht?“, und er beißt sich auf die Zunge, um die Worte einzuhalten. Vor seinem Fenster hört er Gelächter und fröhliche Lieder, Sonnenlicht scheint durch die Bäume, und alles um sein Haus herum ist grün, lebendig. Und es erscheint ihm wie eine andere Welt, dort draußen, vor seinem Fenster.

Er kocht und denkt an Bombur, der laut über Gewürze philosophierte, während er und Bofur sich gutmütig darüber stritten, wie man am besten Kaninchen schmort, und sich dabei gegenseitig den Kochlöffel aus den Händen rissen, bis Thorin sie anschrie, dass er alles in Brand setzen würde und sie die verkohlten Reste essen könnten, wenn sie sich nicht beeilten. 

Er erinnert sich, wie er Ori das Stricken beigebracht hat, nachdem er Garn und Nadeln von Händlern erworben hatte, und wie er dem jungen Zwerg wieder und wieder die Schleifen und Knoten gezeigt und dann Wochen später die knubbeligen Handschuhe getragen hat, erfüllt von warmem Stolz. Ori hatte sich mit dem gesamten Feuereifer eines Zwerges in seine Aufgabe gestürzt und bald schon zwergische Muster und klare, geometrische Strukturen in die Schals eingewebt, die er für sie alle gestrickt hat.

Gloin, der immerzu von seiner Familie erzählt und Bilbo die Bilder gezeigt hat, die er den Elbenprinzen überzeugen konnte, ihm zurückzugeben, seine barsche Stimme warm und voller Stolz, während er über seine Frau und seinen ,kleinen Sohn' Gimli sprach.

Thorin, der sich stets am Lagerfeuer neben ihn gesetzt hat, und jetzt erinnert sich Bilbo auch an die Blicke, die hauchzarten Berührungen seines Handrückens. Egal, wer wo saß, es endete irgendwie immer damit, dass Thorin neben ihm saß, still und ungezwungen und warm an seiner Seite. Zu einem Lächeln gekräuselte Lippen, während Bilbo seine Schwertmanöver geübt hat, und schließlich ein lautes Lachen über sein Geplapper, als er eingesehen hat, dass Bilbo nun einmal nicht den Mund halten konnte, wenn er ängstlich und aufgeregt war. ,Du solltest ihr Getuschel und Geflüster nicht einmal tolerieren müssen', hat Thorin geknurrt, entrüstet und aufgebracht bei dem Gedanken, dass Bilbo in Schande ins Auenland zurückkehren könnte. 

Er erinnert sich an lange, unverhohlene Blicke, voll von Dingen, die Bilbo erst jetzt langsam zu verstehen beginnt, und er muss fast über sich selbst lachen, als ihm aufgeht, wie lange schon er diese seltsamen, suchenden, sehnsüchtigen Blicke auf sich gerichtet gesehen hat.

Er erinnert sich an warme Hände, die seine in einem festen Griff umfasst gehalten haben. An blaue Augen, in denen mehr stand, als Bilbo zu fassen vermochte. An das Versprechen eines Zuhauses, eines Ortes, an dem er wahrhaft dazugehört.

 

\------- 

 

_„Ich sitze also da und freue mich auf mein Abendessen, ich weiß sogar noch, was es war! Forelle! Eine verdammte Forelle, mit Wurzelgemüse und Zitrone! Und dann kam dieser Rüpel“, er gestikuliert zu Dwalin, der dröhnend auflacht, „hereingeplatzt, ganz: ,Dawlin, zu Euren Diensten, wo gibt’s was zu essen?'“_

_„Aye, und sie war auch sehr lecker!“, überschreit Dwalin den Radau, und lacht nur noch lauter, als Bilbo ein Brötchen nach ihm wirft._

_„Also, ich bin jedenfalls schon völlig platt, weil da ein Zwerg in meinem Haus ist, der mein Essen isst.“ Kili brüllt etwas Unverständliches, und Bilbo wedelt mit der Hand in seiner Richtung, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, „Mein Essen, vielen Dank! Und schon wieder klopft es an der Tür! Es ist wie eine Plage, und ihr“, die Zwerge klatschen Beifall und johlen, als hätte er ihnen ein großartiges Kompliment gemacht, „Ruhe! Eine Plage, sage ich! Ihr verdammten Possenreißer habt meine Speisekammer in nur einer Nacht komplett leergefressen, habt mir buchstäblich die Haare vom Kopf gefressen, und dann habt ihr angefangen, von Drachen und Feuer und Einäscherung und Haut von den Knochen brennen zu sprechen!“_

_„Und mer ham uns gewundert, warum deine Geschirrtücher so sinnlosen Löcher haben!“, ruft Bofur und johlt laut und duckt sich, als Bilbo einen Stock nach ihm wirft._

_„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt! Das war ein Spitzendeckchen, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es immer noch diese blöden Fettflecken hat von deinen dämlichen Fingern!“_

_Die Zwerge lachen lediglich und essen weiter, teilen das Essen untereinander auf. Sie schreien Komplimente und Beleidigungen, als Bilbo über ihr Gebaren die Hände in die Luft wirft. Er erinnert sich kaum mehr daran, wie ehrlich wütend er in jener Nacht war, die so lange zurückzuliegen scheint._

_Es dauert eine Weile, bis er in dem wilden Durcheinander aus Rufen und Lachen merkt, dass Thorin schweigt und mit gerunzelter Stirn ins Feuer blickt. Bilbo fühlt, wie ihm das Lachen in der Kehle stecken bleibt, und seine Stirn legt sich in ratlose Falten, als Thorin aufsteht und sich von der Gruppe entfernt._

_„Oh, was denn jetzt...“, murmelt Bilbo, kämpft sich durch das Zwergengewühl und folgt Thorin, der mit steifem Rücken und vorgerecktem Kinn in die Nacht hinaus starrt. „Thorin? Alles in Ordnung?“_

_Thorin trommelt mit den Fingern auf die dicke Wattierung seiner Ärmel, runzelt angespannt die Stirn. „Du wusstest wirklich nicht, dass wir kommen?“_

_„Was?“ Darüber macht er ein Fass auf? Manchmal fragt Bilbo sich, ob Thorin nicht einfach hingeht und sich etwas sucht, worüber er brüten kann, wenn der Abstand zu seiner letzten Schmoll-Einheit zu groß geworden ist. „Nun, nein, aber –“_

_„Gandalf sagte uns, dass du zu uns stehst“, sagt Thorin schnell, ein wütendes Murmeln, und Bilbos Augenbrauen schießen hoch._

_„Nun... nein. Gandalf hatte an dem Tag morgens mit mir gesprochen, aber ich habe ihn weggeschickt. Er sagte, er sei auf der Suche nach jemandem, der ein Abenteuer erleben wollte, und ich habe ihm umgehend Beine gemacht.“ Er lacht über sich selbst, als er sich daran erinnert, wie hervorragend das funktioniert hat. „Und als ich mich wieder umgedreht habe, wimmelte mein Haus vor Zwergen, und Gandalf murmelte etwas von einem Zeichen an der Tür.“_

_„Er sagte, dass du Willens wärst“, presst Thorin hervor. „Ich hatte mich gewundert, warum du dich so aufregst, und dachte, du würdest versuchen, bessere Konditionen für dich aushandeln zu wollen. Entweder das, oder du warst ein Narr, der sich in Gedanken an Ruhm und Gold auf etwas eingelassen hat, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.“_

_„Thorin, das ist doch jetzt egal –“_

_„Ich habe dich in die Wildnis geschleift, und du hast nicht einmal gewusst, was Sache ist, als wir uns begegnet sind!“, blafft Thorin, und es trifft Bilbo wie ein Schlag, als er realisiert, wie ehrlich wütend der Zwerg darüber ist._

_„Gandalf meinte es gut, und es ist ja auch gut ausge –“_

_„Der Zauberer“, knurrt Thorin, „hat seine eigenen Absichten. Ich habe ihm bereits vorher misstraut. Und ich habe dir misstraut, da ich davon ausging, dass ihr beide unter einer Decke steckt. Und jetzt vertraue ich ihm noch viel weniger. Er ist ein Ränkeschmied, und es gefällt mir nicht, dass er dich gegen deinen Willen auf eine Fahrt geschickt hat, über die zu verfügen er kein Recht hatte.“_

_Bilbo wird ganz still, spürt etwas Kaltes in seiner Brust und schluckt wachsende Enttäuschung hinunter. „Du... wünschst also, dass ich nicht mitgekommen wäre?“_

_„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“ Thorin schnauft, tritt unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Du hast deinen Wert mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt, und ich will niemanden sonst in meiner Gefolgschaft. Das ändert jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass du gegen deinen Willen von einem ränkeschmiedenden Zauberer, der seine wahren Absichten nie offenlegt, in die Sache hineingezogen wurdest. Beunruhigt es dich nicht, dass du zu einer Schachfigur gemacht wurdest in einem Spiel, dessen Zweck wir immer noch nicht kennen? Dass du –“_

_„Oh, hörst du wohl auf mit diesem ,gegen deinen Willen'!“, seufzt Bilbo und kneift die Augen zusammen, als Thorin ihn scharf ansieht. „Nein, sei still. Ich habe den Vertrag unterschrieben, oder etwa nicht? Ich habe vielleicht nicht gewusst, was ihr alle in meinem Haus zu suchen hattet, aber ich habe ihn gelesen, und zwar ganz, ich habe eure Geschichten gehört. Ich habe mit meinem Namen und aus freien Stücken dieses dumme Stück Papier unterschrieben! Und es war die tollkühnste Entscheidung, die ich jemals in meinem Leben getroffen habe, und ich bereue sie kein bisschen. Also hör auf damit, mich als den jüngsten Grund zu benutzen, dich selbst zu geißeln, Thorin Eichenschild! Ich bin nämlich froh, dass ich von deinem wilden Haufen in die Wildnis geschleift wurde, und ich freue mich, dass ein ränkeschmiedender Zauberer mich aus meinen Bücher geholt und in die Welt gestoßen hat!“_

_Thorin blinzelt ihn an. „... Ich geißele mich nicht selbst“, sagt er._

_„Herr Eichenschild, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Ihr es keine drei Tage lang durchhaltet, ohne etwas zu finden, über das Ihr brüten könnt.“_

_„Das tue ich nicht“, sagt Thorin kühl, immer noch blinzelnd._

_„Doch, tust du. Jetzt komm, es ist verdammt kalt so weit ab vom Feuer, und nicht jeder von uns trägt zehn verschiedene Lagen übereinander.“ Bilbo, trunken vor Freude und all der Aufregung des Abends, wagt es, seine Hand um Thorins Ellbogen zu schließen und den betäubt aussehenden Zwerg zur Gruppe zurückzuziehen._

_Erst ein Jahr später erinnert er sich an Thorins unverwandt auf ihn gerichteten Blick, die Augen groß und staunend, und die vielsagenden Blicke am Lagerfeuer, als er den missmutigen Zwergenkönig zur Gruppe zurückschleppt._

 

\------- 

 

Himmel, wie er das vermisst.

Er vermisst den Radau, den chaotischen Haufen, die Abende, die sie lachend am Lagerfeuer gesessen haben, das Gefühl, lebendig zu sein. Er vermisst die Wortgefechte und das Geschrei und das Gefühl, dass nichts auf der Welt existiert außer ihnen.

Bilbo versinkt in seiner Höhle im Alltagstrott. Er macht seinen Tee, kocht, gärtnert, sitzt in seinem Sessel und zeichnet seine Erinnerungen. Er zieht sich immer weiter von den anderen Hobbits zurück, deren höfliche Konversationen und gutgelaunte Zerstreutheit ihm den letzten Nerv rauben. Er beginnt, nach schwarzen Flügeln suchend in den Himmel zu blicken.

Irrsinnigerweise hofft er beinahe, dass eines Tages ein Rabe vom Himmel fällt und schlechte Neuigkeiten bringt. Einen alarmierenden Brief, der ihn aus dem Stumpfsinn von Frieden und Ruhe reißt. 

Er hat immer allein gelebt, seit seine Eltern gestorben sind. Er hat vorher nie die Erfahrung gemacht, wie es sich anfühlt, sich in der Gesellschaft anderer zu entspannen, laut mit ihnen zu lachen oder seine eigenen Witze und Geschichten zu erzählen. Und er weiß nicht, wie er denken konnte, dass er einfach so zu einem Leben allein würde zurückkehren können, nach all der Farbe und der Lebhaftigkeit der Zwerge, die ein Loch in seinem Herzen gefüllt haben, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass es da war.

Er vermisst es, mit Bofur zu kochen und neue Muster mit Oin zu diskutieren. Vermisst die betrunkenen Scherze und das Gelächter.

Er vermisst die stillen Momente, in denen er nicht länger allein war, weil jetzt Thorin da war. Neben ihm saß und den Raum neben ihm ausfüllte, als wäre dieser extra für ihn geschaffen worden. Er vermisst es, in geselligem Schweigen beisammen zu sitzen und seine Pfeife zu rauchen, während Thorin seine Waffen schärft oder einfach still neben ihm sitzt und das Feuer beobachtet.

Er vermisst das berauschende Gefühl, im Zentrum von Thorins Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Vermisst Thorins felsenfesten Glauben an ihn. Den überraschten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn es Bilbo gelang, den grüblerischen Zwerg mit einem mit todernster Miene vorgetragenem Kommentar lauthals zum Lachen zu bringen.

Bilbo hat seine Routine, seine Behaglichkeit, und ertappt er sich bei dem Wunsch, dass Thorin da wäre und er mit ihm reden könnte. Bei einer Tasse Tee mit ihm zusammenzusitzen und Übersetzungen zu diskutieren, jene stillen Momente zu genießen, in denen sie einfach nur dasitzen in der Gegenwart des anderen oder einander leise Geschichten erzählen.

Er erinnert sich an die Blicke, die die anderen Zwerge einander zugeworfen haben, und die Art, wie Thorin ihn angesehen hat, als wäre Bilbo ein ihm vollkommen unbegreifliches Wunder. Als wäre alles, das Bilbo tut und ist, einfach... unglaublich.

Bilbo begreift, dass er dort draußen Bilbo Beutlin geworden ist, dass er sich selbst gefunden hat in den staunenden Augen Thorin Eichenschilds, und jetzt kann er sich nicht wieder in die schüchterne, zaghafte Gussform des Herrn Beutlins von Beutelsend zwingen.

Er sitzt am Fußende seines Bettes, Mithril wie fließendes Silber zwischen seinen Händen. Bilbo hat es in der untersten Schublade verwahrt, aus den Augen zwar, aber immer in seinem Sinn. Das Zeichen, das alle außer ihm erwartet haben. Das, wie Thorin sagte, bedingt durch die Krankheit überstürzt und voreilig gewesen ist, aber dennoch so echt wie das Gefühl dahinter. 

Das Metall ist warm in seinen Händen, und er streicht mit dem Daumen über die kunstvollen Verzierungen am Kragen. 

„Ich war ein richtiger Narr, nicht wahr?“, sagt er leise zu sich selbst. 

Das Haus antwortet ihm nicht, und Bilbo sieht auf, durch den leeren, stillen Raum und die leeren, stillen Räume dahinter, das Schweigen und die erdrückende Einsamkeit, die nicht länger seine Zuflucht sind, die aufgehört haben, seine Zuflucht zu sein, als er an jenem lang zurückliegenden Tag aus der Haustür gerannt ist. Langsam verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, und seine Hände ballen sich um das Mithril zu Fäusten. Und er trifft seine Entscheidung.


	3. Kapitel 3 Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um den geneigten Lesern die Wartezeit etwas zu verkürzen: hier die ersten 19 Seiten von Kapitel 3. :-)

_Er fragt sich, wie sein Leben an diesen Punkt kommen konnte, dass er sich selbst mit etwas zu Essen im Bauch und etwas Heißem zu trinken und sauberer Kleidung nicht vollkommen entspannen kann. Die Menschen in Seestadt haben sie willkommen geheißen, und nach Tagen, die nur aus eisigem Wasser und zitternden Stimmen in schäbigen Hütten und mitternächtlichen Einbrüche zu bestehen schienen, ist nun die gesamte Gemeinschaft in Gästezimmern im Haus des Bürgermeisters untergebracht worden. Sie haben gebadet und gegessen, und man hat ihnen einen gemütlichen Raum zugeteilt, wo sie zusammensitzen, und Bilbo kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, sich zu entspannen und mit den anderen zu scherzen und sich einfach gehen zu lassen, was lächerlich ist, denn zum wohl ersten Mal auf dieser ganzen, dummen Fahrt haben sie Glück gehabt._

_Er nimmt an, dass es eben einfach schwierig ist, sich zu entspannen, wenn man sich permanent fragt, ob man wohl am nächsten Tag in einen krossen Braten verwandelt werden wird oder nicht. Das heißt, wenn man eine vernünftige, nicht-zwergische Person ist._

_So hält er seinen Humpen Glühwein umklammert, vergleicht stirnrunzelnd die opulente Pracht im Haus des Bürgermeisters mit dem heruntergekommenen, vernachlässigten Eindruck, den die Stadt macht, und sitzt auf einer niedrigen Couch neben dem Fenster, von wo aus der den Berg sehen kann._

_Die sanfte Berührung auf seinem Rücken, das flüchtige Gefühl einer Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, lässt ihn nur deshalb nicht zusammenfahren, weil Bilbo sich an Thorins wortlose Art, Hallo zu sagen, gewöhnt hat. Die ersten Male, nachdem er plötzlich für einen vollwertigen Teil der Gemeinschaft erachtet worden war und am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, wie berührungsfreudig die Zwerge sind, hat er sich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Er hatte sich ja an die Angewohnheit der anderen gewöhnt, einander und auch ihn anzustupsen, in die Schulter zu knuffen oder auf den Rücken zu schlagen, als freundliche Begrüßung oder auch, um einen Scherz zu teilen, und eine Zeitlang einfach geglaubt, dass Thorin sich in dieser Hinsicht eben von den anderen unterscheidet._

_Erst nachdem er auf jenem zerklüfteten Gipfel von Thorins Armen fast zerdrückt worden war, hat Bilbo begriffen, dass er in Thorins Augen vorher eben einfach noch nicht Teil der Herde gewesen ist, sozusagen._

_Nach dem Carrock war es dann, als ob sich alle Schleusentore geöffnet hätten: ein leichter Stubs hier, ein Klopfen auf die Schulter da, eine flüchtige Berührung seines Arms als Zurkenntnisnahme seiner Gegenwart, während Thorin an ihm vorbei rennt. Kurze Berührungen, die das Resultat haben, dass er sich der Gegenwart des Zwerges immerfort bewusst ist._

_Inzwischen ist die Hand, die ihn zwischen den Schulterblättern berührt, nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, sie ist etwas Tröstliches, Behagliches. Sie ist fest, warm, beruhigend und so normal, dass seine wachsende Anspannung ein wenig nachlässt. Bilbo sieht mit einem leisen Lächeln auf, und damit endet ihr Begrüßungsritual. Eine Berührung, ein Lächeln, und sie machen weiter im Text._

_„Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken“, sagt Thorin leise. Seine Hand fährt sanft über Bilbos Rücken, dann zieht er sie zurück und setzt sich neben ihn auf die flache Couch neben dem Fenster. „Dafür, dass du vorhin für mich gesprochen hast.“_

_„Was? Mit den –? Oh, das war doch nichts.“ Bilbo wischt den Dank leichthin beiseite. „Natürlich bürge ich jederzeit für deine Ehre. Ich glaube nicht, dass du ohne sie Thorin wärst, sie ist dir zur zweiten Natur geworden.“_

_Thorins Lächeln ist leicht und zwanglos, seine Augen warm und ungewöhnlich ruhig. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, wie du es erscheinen lässt. Aber es freut mich zu wissen, dass du so hoch von mir denkst.“_

_„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bist du beinahe verbohrt ehrenhaft“, sagt Bilbo mit einem Lachen, und Thorin seufzt und verdreht die Augen, aber sein Lächeln wird breiter._

_„Ah, und da ist es auch schon. Ich wusste doch, dass unser Dieb nicht lange brauchen wird, um aus einem Kompliment eine Beleidigung zu machen.“_

_„Ich habe sowohl Kompliment als auch Beleidigung so gemeint, herzlichen Dank. Du hast dich um meinetwillen von einer Klippe geworfen, und damals konntest du mich nicht einmal ausstehen!“_

_Thorins Lächeln wird zu einer unbehaglichen Grimasse, und er verschränkt verlegen die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe dich nicht nicht leiden können, nicht direkt.“_

_„Oh, rede doch nicht!“, schnaubt Bilbo, der sich sehr gut an die missbilligenden Blicke, verärgerten Schnaufer und finsteren Blicke erinnert, wann immer er es gewagt hat, in Thorins Gegenwart einen Mucks zu machen._

_„Ich habe dir damals nicht vertraut. Aber mehr als das hielt ich dich nicht für in der Lage, deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wie Dwalin es sagte, du gehörst zu den feinen Leuten, trotzdem hast du dich mir verpflichtet. Mir gefiel der Gedanke nicht, die Verantwortung für deinen, wie ich annahm, gewaltsamen Tod zu tragen“, sagt Thorin hastig, und seine Finger trommeln nervös auf seinen Arm._

_„Das heißt, ich habe... dir ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht, weil ich sterben würde?“ Bilbos Gesicht verzieht sich, während er sich durch diese Logik durchwurstelt. Er hat wirklich gedacht, dass Thorin ihn schlicht nicht leiden konnte, aber jetzt beginnt die Sache, Sinn zu machen. Thorin hat seine Gemeinschaft immer genau im Auge behalten, hat sie gedanklich nach jedem Scharmützel gezählt, war immer der Erste, der sich zwischen eine Gefahr und seine Zwerge warf und Befehle schrie, um alle gesund und am Leben zu erhalten. Für Thorin beruht der Treueschwur als ein Versprechen von Dienst und Schutz auf Gegenseitigkeit._

_„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich da geirrt habe“, murmelt Thorin, sinkt ein wenig zusammen._

_„Nun...“ Bilbo legt den Kopf schief, dann nickt er, als hätte er gerade eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen. „Damit hast du gerade nur bewiesen, dass ich recht habe. In deinen Augen war es deine Pflicht, sogar den dummen kleinen Halbling, der besser nicht aus seinem Loch gekommen wäre, zu beschützen. Einfach deshalb, weil er dumm genug gewesen ist, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben.“_

_„Du bist nicht dumm, Herr Beutlin“, sagt Thorin sanft, und sein Lächeln kehrt langsam zurück._

_„Nein“, grinst Bilbo, „das bin ich nicht. Und da ich nicht dumm bin, Thorin, kann ich ohne Dummheit sagen, dass du es wert bist, mit meiner Ehre für deine zu bürgen. Du hast das verdient.“_

_Thorin sieht aus, als wolle er das bestreiten, aber dann seufzt er und neigt den Kopf, senkt die Augen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Berg richtet. Sein leises Lächeln bleibt, aber es wird sehnsüchtig und fast ergriffen, während er in die Richtung des in Nebel gehüllten Gipfels blickt. Bilbo folgt seinem Blick. Seit Monaten beobachten sie jetzt diesen alleinstehenden Berg, es scheint kaum glaublich, dass er morgen dort sein wird._

_Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie Thorin sich fühlen muss, er und Balin, die zwei, für die der einschüchternde und geheimnisvolle Berg einst ein Zuhause gewesen ist. Bilbo kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie irgendeiner der Zwerge sich fühlt; selbst er spürt, wie ihm die Brust eng wird, wenn er ihn ansieht, und er hat ja nun überhaupt keinen Grund dazu._

_„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragt er leise. „So nahe zu sein?“_

_Thorin betrachtet den Berg ein paar schweigende Augenblicke lang, und auch als er langsam antwortet, wendet er den Blick nicht ab: „Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich tatsächlich in der Lage, es zu tun. Dass ich nach allem, was sich mir in den Weg gestellt hat, tatsächlich diese eine Sache für mein Volk tun kann. Es gibt immer noch so viel zu tun, bevor ich sagen kann, dass es vollendet ist, aber wir sind bis hierher gekommen, wir sind immer noch rechtzeitig, und alle sind noch am Leben. Ich...“ Er verstummt, und sein Kiefer mahlt, und er zuckt leicht zusammen, als hätte er nicht vorgehabt, diese Worte auszusprechen, „gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, dass wir überhaupt so weit kommen würden. Ich hätte bis zum letzten Atemzug darum gekämpft, bis hierher zu kommen, aber ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, dass es mir, dass es uns gelingt. Das haben viele nicht.“_

_Das... war weitaus mehr, als Bilbo zu hören erwartet hat, und er beschäftigt sich damit, auf seinen rasch abkühlenden Wein zu blasen, während er die Informationen verarbeitet. Er hat Thorin nie als jemanden eingeschätzt, der Zweifel hegt, und ganz besonders nicht Zweifel an seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten. „Nun...“, setzt er an und hofft, dass er nicht hingeht und alles ruiniert, „ich glaube nicht, dass viele in Betracht gezogen haben, wie entschlossen du sein kannst. Du bist die sturste Person, die ich je gekannt habe. Ich glaube, dass alles, was du zu tun beschließt, genauso geschieht wie geplant. Selbst wenn alles, was du dir dabei zur Verfügung steht, zwölf Zwerge und ein ziemlich verlorener Halbling ist.“_

_Thorin wendet sich mit einem Lächeln vom Berg ab, das breiter wird, während er den Blick über seine Gefolgschaft schweifen lässt und dann von ihnen zurück zum Berg. „Ich würde niemand anderes hinter mir stehen haben wollen. Oder an meiner Seite.“_

_Bilbo nickt und nippt an seinem Wein. „Und, wie sieht der Plan aus? Nachdem wir die Tür geöffnet haben? Wenn der Drache fort ist, dann ist alles ganz einfach. Aber was, wenn er es nicht ist?“_

_„Der Arkenstein“, sagt Thorin leise. „Das ist der Grund, warum wir den Arkenstein brauchen. Und das ist der Grund, warum wir einen Meisterdieb brauchten. Selbst, wenn der Drache noch dort ist, schläft er jetzt, und wir brauchen nur den Stein. Etwas so Kleines sollte leicht zu stehlen sein, und mit ihm würde ich als König von Erebor anerkannt und könnte die Armeen meiner Sippe einberufen, der Bestie endgültig den Garaus zu machen.“_

_„Und du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass ich das kann? Ein Juwel von einem Drachen stehlen.“_

_Thorin wirft ihm einen Blick zu, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als ob das ja wohl offensichtlich wäre. „Du hast es geschafft, im Elbenreich fast einen ganzen Monat lang unentdeckt zu bleiben. Wenn du nicht von einem Drachen stehlen kannst, dann bezweifle ich sehr, dass es sonst irgendjemand kann.“_

_„Und... das war es dann? Tür auf, reinschleichen, Arkenstein stehlen, den Drachen mit einer Meute wütender Zwerge töten?“, hakt Bilbo nach in dem Wunsch, den Fokus so schnell es geht von sich selbst abzulenken. Es war beinahe leichter, als Thorin noch nichts von ihm erwartete, und er sich noch keine Gedanken darüber machen musste, ob er der hohen Meinung über sich auch gerecht werden kann. Auch wenn Thorin den Plan darlegt, als wäre alles ganz einfach und unkompliziert._

_„Er wird viel zu tun geben, hinterher“, gibt Thorin zu. „Erebor liegt in Schutt und Asche, mein Volk ist verstreut und muss zurückgebracht werden, so wie alle anderen Clans und Familien auch, die kommen wollen. Am allerwichtigsten aber wird es sein, meine Familie herzubringen und meine Linie auf dem Thron zu etablieren. Es gibt noch viel zu tun, bevor ich sagen kann, dass es vollbracht ist.“_

_Bilbo nippt erneut an seinem Wein, auch wenn der inzwischen kalt ist, und überlegt. Offiziell gilt sein Vertrag nur, bis er seinen Auftrag als Meisterdieb erfüllt hat. Theoretisch könnte er auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und verschwinden, sobald er erledigt hat, wofür er hergebracht worden ist. Aber irgendwie fühlt sich das... falsch an. „Nun...“, beginnt er, dann streckt er tollkühn die Hand aus und legt sie auf Thorins Schulter. Der Zwerg muss wirklich auf ihn abfärben, denkt er, und selbst Thorin sieht ihn überrascht an bei der beiläufigen Berührung. „Nun, ich habe mich verpflichtet, und ich werde die Sache bis zu ihrem Ende sehen. Ich bin vielleicht nur als Meisterdieb eingestellt worden, aber ich werde bleiben, bis alles vorbei ist.“_

_Thorin wendet sich ganz vom Berg ab und sieht Bilbo an, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Hobbit wirklich da ist. Das breite Lächeln, das Bilbo so vertraut geworden ist, zieht sich langsam über sein Gesicht, und er packt Bilbos Schulter mit einer Hand, direkt über dem Kragen von Bilbos inzwischen zerfetztem, ehemals gutem Hemd._

_Er beugt sich näher, und Bilbo versteift sich bei der plötzlichen Invasion seines persönlichen Raums, erstarrt dann vollkommen, als Thorins Stirn die seine berührt. Einzig die Tatsache, dass er diese Geste bereits zuvor einige Male gesehen hat, bei Thorin und seinen Neffen oder auch mit Balin, hält Bilbo davon ab, alarmiert zurückzuzucken. Dennoch ist er sich beängstigend bewusst, wie nahe sie einander sind; ist sich Thorins großer Hand auf seiner Schulter bewusst, dem sanften Hauch seines Atems auf seiner Wange, als Thorin ausatmet, und dass Thorins Haar ihre Gesichter verbirgt wie ein Vorhang, der die Welt draußen aussperrt und sie hier in dieser Blase, in der nur sie beide existieren, einschließt._

_„Wenn es vollbracht ist, wenn alles vorbei ist“, sagt Thorin leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „werden wir viel zu besprechen haben, du und ich.“_

_Bilbo schluckt, findet keine Worte, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Stimme, um zu fragen, was um alles in der Welt Thorin meint. Er kämpft immer noch mit dem Kloß in seinem Hals, als Thorin sich wieder aufrichtet und mit einem letzten Lächeln und einem Drücken seiner Schulter, als hätten sie gerade ein besonderes Geheimnis ausgetauscht, aufsteht und sich zu seiner Gemeinschaft gesellt._

 

\------- 

 

Das Problem mit seiner Entscheidung, das Auenland zu verlassen, ist, dass Bilbo sich nicht einfach einen Rucksack schnappen und aus der Tür rennen kann. Das heißt, theoretisch könnte er, wenn er wollte. Aber er weiß auch, dass es diesmal keine spontane Entscheidung ist, dass er diesmal nicht hinter etwas Aufregendem und Unbekanntem herläuft. Dass es diesmal keine Reise ist, von der er zurückkehren wird. Das ist schließlich Sinn der Sache, dass er nicht zurückkommen wird, und von daher gibt es eine Menge zu bedenken.

Zum einen wird er diesmal definitiv daran denken, ein Taschentuch mitzunehmen. 

Das erste Problem ist die Frage, wie er überhaupt nach Erebor kommen soll. Letztes Mal hatte er zufällig einen Zauberer und eine Truppe Zwerge dabei, und Bilbo mag zwar ein närrischer und auffallend unkorrekter Hobbit sein, aber er ist nicht dumm. Ein paar Schwertübungen helfen nicht viel, wenn man einen vollbeladenen Karren durch Berge und Wälder voller Orks, Trolle, Spinnen und weiß der Himmel was sonst noch allem lenkt. Abenteuer sind ja schön und gut, aber er würde es vorziehen, wenn dieser Trip ein bisschen ruhiger verliefe als seine letzte Reise zum Einsamen Berg. 

Dieses Problem löst sich nach ein paar Abstechern nach Bree von selbst. Zwergische Handelskarawanen gibt es genug, und er drückt sich im Tänzelnden Pony herum, bis er von einer reden hört, die nach Thal gehen soll, um dort zu handeln, Arbeit zu finden, und um das legendäre, wiedereroberte Erebor zu sehen. Danach ist es nur noch eine Frage von ein paar Münzen und noch weniger Fragen, und er hat seinen Platz in einer Karawane sicher, die in einem Monat aufbrechen wird. 

Er weiß, dass er eine seltsame Figur abgibt: Ein feiner Hobbit in Reisemantel und mit elbischer Klinge an der Hüfte (er hat Stich mit Bedacht angelegt, nicht nur, weil er sich inzwischen ohne das Schwert nackt fühlt, sondern auch, weil es nie verkehrt ist, Zwerge wissen zu lassen, dass man bewaffnet ist, einfach um des bisschen Respekts willen, das dies hervorruft), der sich einer sehr un-hobbit-haften Reise einmal quer durch Mittelerde anschließen will. Aber der Händler beäugt ihn lediglich neugierig, nimmt seine Münzen und sein Angebot, beim Kochen zu helfen, an und stellt keine Fragen. Und wenn sie aufgeregte Handzeichen austauschen, wenn sie glauben, dass er nicht hinsieht, dann ist das ihre eigene Angelegenheit.

Das mag er so an Zwergen. Steck deine Nase nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten, und sie werden ihre nicht in deine stecken. Es sei denn, sie haben dich als Freund und Verbündeten akzeptiert, dann bist du Freiwild und kannst deiner Privatsphäre Lebewohl sagen.

Bilbo sieht eine Menge neugieriger, ihre Nasen in seine Angelegenheiten steckender Zwerge in seiner Zukunft, und ein paar Monate mit zurückhaltenden und misstrauischen Zwergen klingen gar nicht mal so übel. 

Also hat er einen Monat lang Zeit, alles einzupacken und und seine endgültige Abreise vorzubereiten. Als Erstes kümmert er sich um sein Testament, und das ist damit getan, dass er beim Notar vorbeigeht und es offiziell macht, mit Brief und Siegel, dass ein Jahr nach seiner Abreise Beutelsend und alles, was sich darin befindet, an seinen Cousin Drogo Beutlin und seine junge Frau Primula und ihre Nachkommen geht. Ohne diese Änderung würde der Besitz an seine nächsten Verwandten gehen, aber das würde alles in die Hände der Sackheim-Beutlins fallen lassen.

„Und ich ziehe es vor, in Frieden zu gehen, in dem Wissen, dass ich Camellia für den Rest ihres Lebens einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht habe. Übrigens, das solltet Ihr nicht aufschreiben. Das heißt, geht das? Können wir das offiziell Teil des Testaments machen? Camellia und Logo haben meinen Segen, Beutelsend nach Herzenslust anzustarren, während ihr entfernter Cousin und seine Brandybock Frau glücklich und zufrieden darin leben. Drogo ist der einzige Beutlin, den ich ausstehen kann, und ich kann den Gedanken wirklich nicht ertragen, dass irgendein anderes Mitglied dieser absurden Familie dort lebt. Ja, das sollte passen.“

Der Notar ist ein Fachmann, und sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos und ganz dienstbeflissene Geschäftigkeit, während er mitschreibt und Bilbos ungeziemliches und spitzes Kichern ignoriert. Er hinterlässt als Letztes die Auflage, dass erst nach Ablauf des Jahres bekanntgemacht wird, was mit Beutelsend geschieht – allein für das Wissen, dass die Sackheim-Beutlin Meute die ganze Zeit begierig darauf warten wird, es sich unter den Nagel zu reißen, nur um es dann an Drogo gehen zu sehen. Es ist das beste Abschiedsgeschenk, dass er sich selbst machen kann.

Es fühlt sich alles nicht real an. Es ist wie ein Spiel, die Vorbereitung auf einen großen Schritt, und es ist noch nicht ganz eingesunken, dass es tatsächlich stattfinden wird. Erst, als er einen großen Karren und zwei robuste Ponys (Gerda und Tilda, beschließt er) gekauft hat, und damit anfängt, seine Siebensachen zu packen, wird es ihm allmählich bewusst, dass er Beutelsend und das Auenland verlassen wird. Vermutlich für immer.

Allein seine Bücher füllen drei große Kisten, und er heuert Tagelöhner an, die sein Schreibpult auseinander bauen, damit er es besser mitnehmen kann. Sein Vater hat es vor langer Zeit für ihn in Auftrag gegeben, als er gerade damit anfing, kleine Geschichten aufzuschreiben und sich Notizen über Sprachen zu machen, und auch heute noch hält er manchmal inne und fährt mit den Fingern über die Stelle, wo er als kleiner Junge ungelenk seine Initialen in ein Bein eingeritzt hat, oder die Stelle, wo er Tinte verschüttet hat, die die Oberfläche des Pults verfärbt hat. Dazu kommen die Schmuckschatulle seiner Mutter, all ihre Klöppel- und Strickarbeiten, eine Kiste mit Kleidung, die Porträts seiner Eltern und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten, die eher sentimentalen als praktischen Wert haben.

Seinen Sessel packt er als Letztes ein, sorgsam zum Schutz gegen die Elemente eingehüllt und im Karren festgezurrt, daneben zwei Fässchen Langgrundblatt, dann wird alles mit Plane überdeckt und festgeschnallt. Als Bilbo zurück in seine Höhle geht, hält er einen Moment lang inne und starrt auf die Stelle vor dem Feuer, wo einst der Sessel gestanden hat.

Jetzt sind es nur noch zwei Tage, bis er sich mit den Zwergen vor den Toren von Bree trifft, und Bilbo wandert durch die Räume und geschwungenen Flure seines Heims.

Er hat diesen Ort geliebt, liebt ihn immer noch. An einem der Türrahmen sind die Markierungen, wo seine Mutter festgehalten hat, wie groß er ist. Dort steht noch die Couch, wo er auf seines Vaters Knien gesessen und Geschichten über seinen Ur-Ur-Großvater Balbo Beutlin gehört hat, der diese Höhle ausgegraben und das Haut gebaut und ihre Familie begründet hat. Wo immer er auch hingeht, ein Teil seines Herzens wird immer hier bleiben, an diesem Ort, der irgendwie immer sein Zuhause sein wird. Es ist nicht schwer, sich dareinzufinden, und es ist auch nicht so, als ob er seine Wahl bedauert, aber er wird diesen Ort trotzdem vermissen. 

Wären die Dinge anders gelaufen, hätte er vermutlich hier in seinem Frieden und seiner Isolation bleiben können, zufrieden mit seinen Büchern und seiner Pfeife und seinem Garten. Aber jetzt spricht er laut mit sich selbst und spürt einen Stich, wenn ihm niemand antwortet. Er will eine trockene Bemerkung machen und wünscht sich Bofurs schiefes Lächeln, das seinem Scherz antwortet. Hier ist sein Kaminfeuer, hier ist Geborgenheit, aber es fehlt die breite Hand in seinem Rücken, die wortlose Begrüßung, die ihm so vertraut geworden ist, dass er nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenkt. Solange nicht über sie nachdenkt, bis sie ausbliebt. 

Dieser Ort, Beutelsend, das Auenland, werden immer ein Zuhause sein, aber sein Herz ist nicht hier und ist es auch schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr. Und Bilbo beginnt zu begreifen, dass man in seinem Leben auch mehr als ein Zuhause haben kann, und dass es in Ordnung ist, aus dem einen herauszuwachsen, so dass das Glück in einem anderen neue Wurzeln schlagen kann.

 

\-------

 

_Unter vermutlich allen anderen Umständen hätte ihm das elbische Reich im Düsterwald wohl gefallen. Die tief unterirdische Stadt, gebaut zwischen den Wurzeln des Waldes, ist von einer wilden Schönheit, die Bruchtal gleicht und zugleich vollkommen anders ist. Bruchtals zierliche Häuser und offenen Galerien und Balkone sind von einer klaren und geraden Eleganz, die den Wasserfälle zur Zierde gereichen, über denen sie erbaut wurden. Jeder Bogen und jeder verzierter Balkon dort ist ein Kunstwerk, mit fließenden, sich kreuzenden Linien und vielschichtigen Mustern, deren Planung Jahre gedauert haben muss._

_Düsterwald ist wild und vollkommen organisch. Jedes Haus, jeder Steg sieht aus, als wären sie aus den Wurzeln herausgewachsen, und Bilbo fragt sich, ob dieser Ort wohl auf diese Weise erschaffen worden ist, anstatt gebaut zu werden. Hier und da sieht er Schnitzereien, ein paar eher praktische Teile einfacher Gebäude. Aber alles zeugt von einer Schönheit, die jederzeit in Wildheit umschlagen kann. Und die Elben hier gleichen ihrer Heimat, blond und mit hellen, wachen Augen, schneller als die dunklen, lässigen, sich dahindrapierenden Elben Bruchtals. Die Waldelben springen von Steg zu Steg, ihre Bewegungen gleichen wilden Tieren auf Beutezug, ihr Lachen ist kräftig, ihre Scherze lässig, und sie starren nur so vor kleinen Dolchen oder Bögen und Pfeilen, wo immer sie hingehen._

_Es ist die Gefahr mehr als die Schönheit, die Bilbo verfolgt, während er sich an Wänden entlang drückt und in der Stadt von einer Nische zur anderen huscht. Die Elben scheinen permanent in Alarmbereitschaft zu sein, ihre Augen huschen suchend umher, selbst wenn sie lachen und trinken oder Arm in Arm vorbeischlendern. Nach zwei Tagen, in denen er versucht hat, einen Schwachpunkt in ihrer Wachsamkeit zu finden, ist Bilbo so erschöpft, dass er einige Mal beinahe vom Steg kippt, und es ist nur die Tatsache, dass der Gang leer ist, die ihn bei dem unschicklichen, alarmierten Krächzen, das er von sich gibt, vor dem Erwischtwerden rettet._

_Er muss schlafen. Er muss einen Platz finden, an dem er ruhen kann, aber er kann sich hier nirgendwo entspannen. Das Problem ist nicht, dass es schwer wäre, ein sicheres Plätzchen zu finden; Bilbo hat es bereits mehrfach geschafft, in verschiedene, verwaiste Ritzen und Winkel tief im Holz zu kriechen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt, hört er sein Herz hämmern, hört das Plätschern von Wasser, das Knacken und Ächzen des lebendigen Holzes um sich herum, und denkt an seine Gefährten tief, tief unten in den Verliesen._

_Nachdem er einen ganzen Tag lang nichts anders getan hat, als von Versteck zu Versteck zu schleichen, gibt er schließlich auf und macht sich sehr vorsichtig auf den Weg abwärts. Er kommt nur langsam voran, an Wachen und Patrouillen vorbei, einschließlich der rothaarigen Frau, die es sich offenbar zur Regel gemacht hat, alle paar Stunden vorbeizuschauen, und mit konzentrierten, forschenden Blicken nach ihren Gefangenen zu sehen. Alle Elben sind auf ihre Weise furchteinflößend, aber in Bilbos Augen ist sie die Beunruhigendste und steht dem beängstigend ruhigen und verbitterten König in nichts nach._

_Schließlich findet er die Zellen der Zwerge, und er wird wie ein Magnet von Thorin angezogen._

_Es ist spät, der Himmel mag wissen_ wie _spät, aber die Stille, die sich über die Stadt herabgesenkt hat, und das leise Schnarchen, das durch die Gänge der Verliese hallt, sagen ihm, dass es spät ist. Die Zwerge sind vor Stunden schon eingeschlafen, alle bis auf Thorin, der förmlich an die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle gedrängt auf dem Boden sitzt, Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt, Hände krampfhaft auf seinen aufgestellten Knien verschränkt._

_Bilbo betrachtet die strähnigen Haare, die ihm ungezähmt und wild ums Gesicht hängen anstatt wie sonst zurückgebunden zu sein, die tiefen Schatten um Thorins umherhuschende, blaue Augen, und hat den Eindruck, dass der Zwerg etwa so viel geschlafen hat wie er selbst. Der Sorgenpeter hat wahrscheinlich gerade erst damit aufgehört, auf und ab zu laufen und jeden vorbeikommenden Elben drohend anzufunkeln, und Bilbo tun die Wachen beinahe leid._

_Beinahe, denkt er und betrachtet die tiefen Linien der Anspannung um Thorins Augen, aber nicht ganz._

_Vorsichtig setzt er sich in Thorins Ecke an die Wand, in einer kleinen Nische gerade vor den Gitterstäben. Es ist faszinierend, Leute zu beobachten, während er den Ring trägt, und Thorin ist gleich doppelt faszinierend. Bilbo beobachtet jeden sorgfältig regulierten Atemzug – langsames Einatmen, tiefes, langanhaltendes Ausatmen. Thorins Augen huschen unter permanent zusammengezogenen Brauen ruhelos umher, durch den Gang jenseits seiner Zelle, der Reihe nach über jede Wand seines Gefängnisses, dann wieder zurück in den Gang, um stumm jede Zelle zu zählen, die er von seiner aus sehen kann. Er sitzt wirklich sehr dicht an die Gitterstäbe gedrängt; das Metall drückt sich in seinen Oberarm und sein Bein._

_Erst vor kurzem hat er Bilbo von Erebor und seiner Familie erzählt, von seiner Kindheit, und seine Stimme war seltsam angespannt, als er davon sprach, wie sehr er den kleinen, engen Raum gehasst hat, in dem er eingeschlossen wurde, wann immer er dabei erwischt worden war, an Orten und Stellen herumzulaufen, an denen er nichts zu suchen hatte. Daran muss Bilbo jetzt wieder denken, und auch an die wilde, wutentbrannte Panik in Thorins Stimme, als die Schwaden des Düsterwalds sie umhüllt haben und er nur noch davon sprechen konnte, dass die Bäume näher kämen und sie einschließen würden und dass er nicht atmen könnte._

_Bilbo kommt zu dem Schluss, dass ihm die Wachen, die seinem finsteren Blick ausgesetzt sind, ganz und gar nicht leid tun._

_Er reibt mit dem Daumen über den Ring; er ist warm und scheint nahezu an seinem Finger zu vibrieren mit einer seltsamen Art von Energie. Er erweckt beinahe den Eindruck, lebendig zu sein. Bilbo beobachtet Thorin und denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, den Ring abzunehmen. Was er damit zu erreichen hofft, weiß er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht Beruhigung? Trost? Thorin zu versichern, dass er an einem Fluchtplan arbeitet, dass er sie irgendwie befreien und Thorin aus dem engen, kleinen Raum herausholen wird. Aber er muss im Verborgenen bleiben, muss sicher gehen, dass die Elben nicht einmal einen Funken Verdacht schöpfen und nach einem Eindringling suchen. Er weiß, dass Thorin keinen Aufruhr auslösen würde, aber Bilbo glaubt auch nicht, dass er keinen Laut von sich geben würde, sollte Bilbo plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchen, und der Hobbit kann sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie die Sache ausarten würde, sollten die anderen davon hören, dass er hier ist._

_Er lässt den Ring los und seufzt tief und lehnt sich zurück gegen die Wand. Er rutscht so nahe an die Gitterstäbe heran, wie er es wagt, nicht sicher, was er bezweckt, aber er wünscht sich, er könnte seine Hand ausstrecken und Thorins nehmen, das angespannte Trommeln seiner Finger und die wilde, eingepferchte Panik in seinen Augen beruhigen. Statt dessen sitzt Bilbo einfach neben ihm und fühlt sich nutzlos, während er den gefangenen König beobachtet._

_Ein paar Minuten später atmet Thorin langsam ein und beginnt, sich allmählich zu entspannen. Seine Stirn glättet sich nach wie vor nicht, aber er lehnt den Kopf zurück an die Wand und schließt mit einem tiefen Seufzen die Augen. Bilbo rollt sich in seiner Nische zusammen und sieht zu, wie der Zwerg langsam einschläft, endlich ruhig genug, unbequem im Sitzen an die Gitter seiner Zelle gelehnt zu schlafen._

_,Ich arbeite daran', denkt Bilbo, spürt, wie seine Augen schwer werden. ,Ich bin hier. Ich hole uns hier raus. Verliere die Hoffnung nicht und gib mich noch nicht auf. Ich hole dich hier raus.'_

_Es ist ein Mantra, dass er jede Nacht wiederholt, bevor er einschläft, an immer derselben Stelle vor Thorins Zelle._

 

\--------

 

Er bricht auf, als das erste Licht des Tages langsam den Himmel erhellt, und die Nacht zu einem blassen und klaren Morgen verblasst, bevor noch die Sonne aufgeht. Die Eichel ruht in einem kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel, und er pflückt ein letztes Mal Sommergemüse in seinem Garten. In seinem Wagen hat er einen Korb mit Tomaten, Kürbis und Paprika für eine kleine Mahlzeit zwischendurch. Zusammen sollte das ein paar Tage lang reichen, bevor er auf fade, zähe Reiseverpflegung umsteigen muss.

Diesmal ist niemand da, von dem er sich zu verabschieden vermeiden muss, nur ein paar Bauern, die bereits auf sind und mit ernster und besorgter Missbilligung beobachten, wie er seinen Hut aufsetzt, seine Pfeife anzündet und leicht mit den Zügeln schlägt.

Er trägt ein schlichtes und robustes Hemd und eine tiefrote Weste, eine braune Jacke liegt gefaltet auf dem Sitz neben ihm. Das Mithrilkettenhemd trägt er unter dem Hemd, warum auf seiner Haut und verborgen unter feinem, von Hobbits gefertigtem Stoff. Wäre da nicht Stich, das er an seiner Hüfte trägt, würde er aussehen wie ein ganz normaler Händler, mit Pfeife und breitem Hut, der am frühen Morgen nach Bree fährt.

Als er die Grenze von Hobbingen erreicht hat, hält er für einem Moment an und wirft einen letzten Blick auf Beutelsend, friedlich im frühen Morgenlicht. Gandalfs Worte von vor zwei Jahren kommen ihm wieder in den Sinn, und er lächelt und ändert eine Kleinigkeit, dann schnalzt er mit der Zunge und treibt seine Ponys an.

Daheim verblasst, Daheim rückt nah.

 

\------- 

 

_„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn der Stein nie gefunden wird.“_

_Balin sieht ihn vielsagend an, und Bilbo schluckt, nickt kaum wahrnehmbar und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Er muss ein paarmal tief durchatmen, spürt dabei die Luft in seinen Lungen zirkulieren, denn er will Thorin nicht anlügen, und die letzten Tage waren hart genug. Aber er kann auch nicht einfach nachgeben und Thorin geben, was er will, und alles noch schlimmer machen._

_Es wird ihm nur einfach alles zu viel, und er setzt sich schwer auf eine staubbedeckte Kiste, reibt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und schließt die Augen. Zum quasi ersten Mal hat er die Möglichkeit, durchzuatmen, fern von Thorins überwältigender Gegenwart. Er reibt sich noch einmal übers Gesicht; er hat keine Ahnung, was er tun soll. Er kann den Arkenstein ja nicht für immer mit sich herumtragen, versteckt in einer Innentasche seiner Jacke._

_„Geht es dir gut, mein Junge?“, fragt Balin, der neben ihn tritt, Stimme sanft und besorgt. „Du sieht ein bisschen blass aus.“_

_„Nein. Ich bin – Ich meine, ja. Ja. Ich bin. Ich bin nur.“ Bilbo sieht sich um, hält Ausschau, wie es ihm inzwischen fast zur Gewohnheit geworden ist, nach dem goldglänzenden, massigen Schatten Thorins, der hinter jeder Ecke zu lauern scheint und ihn grob anherrscht, ihm zu folgen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er sich umschaut, spürt er dabei etwas schwer wie Blei irgendwo unter seinem Herzen. Es ist falsch, Ausschau zu halten, um sicher zu gehen, dass Thorin nicht in der Nähe ist, wo er doch vorher immer Thorins Nähe gesucht hat. „Es ist nur –“ Er lacht nervös, versucht, unbeschwerter zu klingen, als er sich fühlt: „Ich glaube... Ich glaube, Thorin hat einen Verdacht...“_

_Balins buschige Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, und er hockt sich neben Bilbo. „Junge... Ich denke, du würdest es wissen, wenn er dich verdächtigt.“ Er nickt mit dem Kopf und wirft ihm einen weiteren, vielsagenden Blick zu, und Bilbo erinnert sich an Thorins Geknurrtes ,Ich werde meine Rache bekommen' und muss Balin zustimmen._

_„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht? Es ist nur –“_

_„Nur?“, hakt Balin nach, beugt sich näher._

_„Ich kann nicht – ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, so lange wie jetzt hat er mich, seit wir hierher gekommen sind, nicht mehr allein gelassen. Er lässt mich nicht aus den Augen, Balin!“ Bilbo steht auf, fährt sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und beginnt, unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. „Er lässt mich nicht zusammen mit den anderen nach dem Stein suchen, und ich dachte, das wäre, weil ich das erste Mal... versagt... habe, ihn zu finden.“ Er räuspert sich, und Balin nickt schnell, als er fortfährt: „Aber er ist nicht... Er sagt, ich muss nicht weitersuchen, weil ich meinen Teil bereits getan habe. Und dann war da die Sache im Thronsaal... Ich bin nur. Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass er immer irgendwo in der Nähe ist, von daher ist es nicht neu, schätze ich, aber irgendwie ist es...“_

_Er schluckt, unfähig, die ängstliche Unruhe, die Thorin neuerdings in ihm auslöst, in Worte zu fassen, oder wie vollkommen anders dieses Gefühl ist als das Behagen und die Ruhe und die Sicherheit, mit denen er die Gegenwart seines Freundes gelernt hat zu assoziieren. Wie vollkommen die Gefühle von Sicherheit und Verlässlichkeit ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen sind, ersetzt von einem Zustand angespannter Erwartung, als wäre er Beute, die in die Falle getappt ist; ein Zustand, der stärker wird, wann immer Thorin ihn gebieterisch anknurrt, ihm in irgendeinen neuen Teil des Berges zu folgen._

_Balin verzieht das Gesicht, und er blickt beinahe schuldbewusst zur Seite, als er seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammenpresst. „Junge...“ He hält inne und streicht mit einer Hand über seinen Bart, und Bilbo bleibt stehen und sieht auf, bemerkt, wie ungewöhnlich angespannt der alte Zwerg ist. „Junge, du hast deine Schuldigkeit getan. Du wurdest angeheuert, in den Berg und am Drachen vorbei zu schleichen, und das hast du getan. Meiner Meinung nach hast du deine vertraglich festgelegte Aufgabe erfüllt – und ich muss es wissen, ich habe diesen Vertrag schließlich geschrieben.“_

_„Wie meinst du das?“, fragt Bilbo langsam._

_„Ich meine“, sagt Balin und hört auf, an seinem Bart herum zu zupfen, sieht Bilbo gerade in die Augen, „Ich meine, dass du darüber nachdenken solltest, aufzubrechen, Herr Beutlin.“_

_„Was? Nein! Nein, nein, Balin –“_

_„Bilbo“, unterbricht Balin ihn. „Der Winter wird bald kommen, und es gibt keine Pflicht mehr, die dich hier festhält. Ich würde es bedauern, wenn du gingst, aber –“_

_„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin!“, faucht Bilbo. „Nein, Balin! Die Sache hier ist noch nicht zu Ende! Ich habe Thorin gesagt“, und er muss einen Augenblick innehalten und schlucken, als er sich daran erinnert, wie Thorin damals in Seestadt gewesen ist, so ruhig und gelassen und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, während er den Berg betrachtet hat. „Ich habe ihm gesagt... Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich die Sache bis zum Ende durchziehen will. Ich habe ihm versprochen zu bleiben, bis alles vorbei ist. Und es ist noch nicht vorbei, nicht solange... es ist alles nicht richtig. Ich kann nicht einfach aufbrechen, während er so ist. Er ist krank, und ich kann nicht weggehen. Nicht solange Thorin –“ Er unterbricht sich selbst, bevor er sagen kann „mich braucht“._

_So etwas sollte er nicht denken. So etwas kann er nicht denken. Es gibt tatsächlich nichts, das er tun kann. Er kann die Krankheit nicht bekämpfen, und er trägt den einen Gegenstand, von dem er gehofft hat, dass er helfen würde, verborgen in seinem Mantel. Wenn überhaupt, kann er Thorins Zustand nur schlimmer machen, aber er kann sich auch nicht dazu bringen, abzureisen. Thorin ist nicht in Ordnung. Thorin braucht Hilfe, und Bilbo könnte es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn er Thorin in seiner Krankheit und dem Wahnsinn und der Zerstörung allein ließe._

_Balin seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf mit einem eigenartigen, traurigen Lächeln. „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Würdest du mir dann eines versprechen, Junge? Wenn Thorin... sollte etwas passieren...“_

_„Wovon sprichst du?“, fragt Bilbo, und Balin sieht ihn mit dieser unerklärlichen Traurigkeit an. „Balin? Wie meinst du das? Was sollte Thorin –?“_

_“ **Bilbo!** ” _

_Thorins Donnern ist wie ein Schock, und jeder einzelne Muskel in Bilbos Körper spannt sich an. Er atmet tief, beruhigend ein und zwingt sich, die in ihm anwachsende, angespannte Enge Stück für Stück bewusst wieder zu lösen, während er sich umdreht und den breiten Schatten, der in die Kammer gestürmt kommt, fragend anlächelt._

_„Oh! Hallo, Thorin, brauchst du etwas?“, fragt er, Lächeln fest im Gesicht und Stimme unbeschwert, beschwichtigend und ruhig. Thorin hält inne, und sein bitterböses, finsteres Gesicht klärt sich für einen Wimpernschlag, während er zwischen Bilbo und Balin hin und her blickt._

_„Was macht ihr?“, fragt er, sieht sie mit misstrauisch gerunzelter Stirn an. Bilbo will etwas werfen, will laut schreien, dass dies BALIN ist, um Himmels Willen! Was glaubt Thorin denn, das sie gegen ihn im Schilde führen?_

_Stattdessen zuckt er mit den Schultern und verzieht unschuldig-verwirrt das Gesicht. „Uns unterhalten, wir haben uns nur ein bisschen unterhalten. Da haben wir dieser Tage nicht oft die Gelegenheit zu.“ Balin lächelt liebenswürdig und nickt neben ihm._

_Thorins finsterer Blick kehrt zurück, wenn auch ein bisschen weniger bedrohlich als zuvor, was das Beste ist, was sie dieser Tage erhoffen können. „Wir haben keine Zeit“, knurrt er, „für Plauderstündchen. Balin, zurück zu den anderen. Bilbo, zu mir.“_

_Balin nickt und geht, zurück zu den endlosen, bodenlosen Goldhaufen und dem sehr, sehr verschollenen Arkenstein. Bilbo lächelt unbeschwert, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Halse schlägt, als er sich Thorin anschließt._

_„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass ich mit ihm gehe? Ich könnte –?“_

_„Du musst nicht noch mehr tun“, unterbricht Thorin ihn. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie ihre Schuldigkeit tun.“_

_„In Ordnung“, stimmt Bilbo rasch zu, beißt die Zähne zusammen und ballt verborgen in seinen Jackenärmeln die Fäuste, als er Thorin folgt, um auf Berge aus Gold zu starren._

 

\------- 

 

Er wird wieder einmal angestarrt.

Zum Glück ist Bilbo, nach dem Aufruhr seiner Rückkehr ins Auenland mit einem zwergischen Schild auf dem Rücken und einer Kiste Gold im Gepäck, daran gewöhnt, angestarrt zu werden. Und die Zwerge tratschen wesentlich weniger, als Hobbits es tun.

Das heißt, zumindest glaubt er das. Um ihn herum finden eine Menge leiser Unterhaltungen in Khuzdul statt, und obwohl er langsam ein Ohr für gewisse Phrasen und Versatzstücke bekommt, wird er aus der gutturalen, abgehackten Sprache dennoch nicht so ganz schlau. Es ist ein wenig unangenehm, aber er setzt den Weg in seinem Karren am Ende der Karawane fort und hat immer ein Buch neben sich liegen, um deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht an Konversation interessiert ist. Trotzdem ist es ein eigenartiger Kontrast zu seiner letzten Erfahrung mit Zwergen. Vielleicht ist es eben einfach anders, wenn man nicht offiziell Teil der Kompanie ist? Dennoch, er fühlt sich wie der eigenartige Außenseiter.

Nur ein paar Monate. Und es ist ja auf gewisse Weise auch friedlich. Er kann sich ganz zwanglos an eines der Feuer setzen, höflich lächeln und sich mit anderen Reisenden über den Tag unterhalten und dann zu seinem Karren zurückkehren.

Er genießt es, solange es anhält. 

„Interessantes Schwert für einen Halbling, das Ihr da führt.“

Bilbo hat inzwischen eine Menge Erfahrung im Vortäuschen, und so blickt er lediglich mit vagem, unschuldigem Interesse zu dem jungen Zwerg auf, der ihm gegenüber am Feuer sitzt, und tut so, als hätte die Frage dem Wetter gegolten und als wären da nicht plötzlich ungefähr zehn Paar Augen neugierig auf ihn gerichtet. Sie sind jetzt seit fast zwei Wochen unterwegs, und er hatte gedacht, dass sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hätten. Aber der Zwerg, der etwa so alt sein muss wie Ori, beäugt ihn neugierig, während Bilbo auf Stich hinunterschaut, als hätte er gerade erst bemerkt, dass es da ist.

„Hm? Was? Ist es das? Ich dachte ja, es wäre etwas kurz.“

„Es ist elbisch“, sagt ein anderer Zwerg schroff. Er ist älter, und seine kunstvollen Zöpfe sind mit Perlen geschmückt. Bilbo überrascht der Anflug von Abscheu in seiner Stimme nicht im Mindesten.

„Oh! Ja. Ich habe es in einer, äh, in einer Höhle gefunden. Ich war der Meinung, es wäre –“

„Wisst Ihr denn, wie man damit umgeht?“, fragt der junge Zwerg. Seine Frage ist nicht als Beleidigung gemeint, er ist ehrlich neugierig und beobachtet Bilbo, als wäre er ein eigenartiges, kleines Tier, das Kunststückchen aufführen kann. Bilbo kann ihm da keinen Vorwurf draus machen: Er trägt wieder seine feine Auenland-Kleidung, er ist sauber und raucht gemütlich seine Pfeife. Er sieht kaum aus wie ein Krieger. Und er sieht sich auch selbst immer noch nicht als einen solchen, wenn er ehrlich ist.

„Oh, ein bisschen.“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Ich meine, ich habe ein paar Manöver geübt? Nichts Besonderes, wirklich. Es dient hauptsächlich der Abschreckung, wenn Ihr wisst, was ich meine? Außerdem hilft es dabei, Feinde zu verwirren, weil die meisten sich wundern, was um alles in der Welt der Halbling mit dem Schwert will, und während sie sich noch den Kopf zerbrechen, kann ich mich verdünnisieren.“ Er lächelt, und ein paar der Zwerge schmunzeln, während andere ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansehen.

„Halblinge tragen keine Schwerter“, konstatiert ein anderer Zwerg, barsch und endgültig.

Bilbo sieht auf Stich hinunter, zieht besorgt die Stirn in Falten und rollte seine Pfeife zwischen den Zähnen hin und her. „Nun, das ist peinlich. Ich wünschte, jemand hätte mir das gesagt.“

„Besonders nicht elbische Schwerter“, sagt der bezopfte Zwerg, und Bilbo sieht wieder hoch und wird steif, als er bemerkt, dass die Anzahl der Augen, die ihn beobachten, sich verdoppelt hat. Er räuspert sich und pafft geschäftig an seiner Pfeife, zuckt mit den Schultern und kämpft den Drang nieder, nach dem Schwert, das so viel Aufsehen erregt hat, zu greifen.

„Nun. Also. Ich trage es eben einfach gerne. Es ist –“ 

„Ein Halbling. Mit einer elbischen Klinge. Auf dem Weg nach Erebor“, sagt der junge Zwerg, langsam und schleppend, als würde er versuchen, Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen. Seine Augen werden langsam groß, als die Worte einsinken und die Puzzlestücke ein Bild ergeben.

„Oh, verdammt“, murmelt Bilbo. Dann zuckt er zusammen. Er hat sich wirklich eine üble Sprache angewöhnt, während er mit der Gemeinschaft der Zwerge herumgezogen ist.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang herrscht angespannte Stille, während alle ihn beobachten, dann stößt der bezopfte Zwerg einen seltsamen, aufgeregten Ruf aus und zeigt auf ihn.

„Akdâmuthrab! Ihr seid der Meisterdieb!“

„Was? Der –“ Bilbo lehnt sich zurück, seine Augenbrauen schießen schockiert in die Höhe. „Der was? Was habt Ihr mich genannt? Ich habe niemals – Wie könnt –“

„Der Meisterdieb der Gemeinschaft! Der Halbling, der mit König Thorin aufgebrochen ist, den Berg zurückzuerobern!“, fährt er fort, und in der plötzlich aufbrandenden Aufregung um das Feuer herum geht Bilbos gequältes Stöhnen unter.

„Ich war kein wirklich guter Dieb“, murmelt er, die Pfeife zwischen den Zähnen. Die Zwergenmenge um ihn herum gibt ihm ein bisschen das Gefühl, in der Falle zu sitzen.

„Also seid Ihr es?“ Der junge Zwerg macht den Eindruck, als würde er gleich ins Feuer fallen, so weit hat er sich auf der Kiste, die er als Sitz gewählt hat, vorgelehnt. Bilbo seufzt schwer, sagt dem Frieden und der Ruhe still Lebewohl und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ah. Ja. Ja, ich war Teil der Gemeinschaft. Bilbo Beutlin, zu Euren Diensten“, gibt er zu, halb um den Stiel seiner Pfeife gemurmelt in der Hoffnung, dass ihn niemand wirklich richtig hört. Das plötzlich aufgeregt umherfliegende Khuzdul belehrt ihn eines besseren.

„Habt Ihr wirklich gegen den Drachen gekämpft?“, fragt der junge Zwerg atemlos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Im Berg?“

„Was? Habe ich –? Nein! Du meine Güte, nein. Wo habt Ihr –“ Ernsthaft, was erzählten sie denn alles für Sachen? Er würde wetten, dass das von Bofur stammt, der tratschende Schuft. „Nein, ich habe überhaupt nicht mit ihm gekämpft! Ich bin mir sicher, ich war der schlechteste Kämpfer in der ganzen Gemeinschaft. Nein, ich habe mich nur ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten.“

„Ihr habt mit dem Drachen gesprochen?“, fragt Zöpfe, der sich inzwischen genauso weit vorlehnt wie der jüngere Zwerg. „Ihr habt überlebt. Wie habt Ihr das geschafft?“

„Er, ähm.“ Bilbo hüstelt und klopft geschäftig seine Pfeife aus, bevor er wieder daran pafft. „Man muss nur... Drachen kann man leicht schmeicheln und sie sind sehr... höflich... auf ihre sehr drachige Art? Man redet mit ihnen und sie... antworten, quasi. Es war nicht sehr beeindruckend, ich habe einfach auf das Ding eingebrabbelt, bis ich mich wieder davonmachen konnte.“

„Also wisst Ihr doch, wie man ein Schwert führt“, sagt Jüngling selbstzufrieden, als ob Bilbo versucht hätte, ihn anzulügen.

„Nun, Thorin hat mir ein paar –“

Die Zwerge explodieren förmlich in einen Sturm aufgeregter und ehrfürchtiger Rufe. Bilbo ächzt und reibt sich die Stirn. Wenn das mal keine Migräne wird.

„Ihr habt ihn also gekannt?“, brüllt ein Zwerg, der vor Aufregung fast aus seinen Stiefeln fährt.

„Nun, ich war in seiner Gemeinschaft, also will ich das doch wohl stark hoffen“, faucht Bilbo. „So viele waren wir ja nun auch wieder nicht.“ Er ist versucht zu sagen, dass die Hälfte der Zeit ihr Heldenkönig daran Schuld war, wenn sie sich verlaufen hatten, aber er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es keine so gute Idee ist, Thorins strahlenden Ruf zu ruinieren, wo er doch auf dem Weg ist, ihn zu heiraten. Vermutlich.

„Wie ist er so? König Thorin?“, ruft Jüngling über den Lärm hinweg, und plötzlich sind sie alle ganz still und beobachten ihn gespannt, während sie auf Bilbos Antwort warten.

Bilbo sieht durch die Runde, pafft an seiner Pfeife, seufzt und gibt es auf, dem ganzen entkommen zu wollen. „Er –“

Er verstummt gleich wieder, starrt ins Feuer und sucht nach einem einfachen, faktischen Weg, diesen Satz zu beenden. „Thorin ist...“

Unglaublich. Heldenhaft. Erhaben. Übertrieben ehrenhaft. Gefühlstief. Entschlossen. Ein bisschen obsessiv. Hoffnungslos mit Wegbeschreibungen. Stur. Ein guter Kampfstratege. Mies bei allen anderen Planungen. Ein absoluter Vollidiot, wenn er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Kann dich Jahre deines Lebens kosten mit einem finsteren Blick oder dein Inneres zum Schmelzen bringen mit einem Aufblitzen weißer Zähne und strahlend blauer Augen.

Bilbo ist hoffnungslos, ein absoluter Totalverlust, sozusagen. Er räuspert sich und spürt, wie seine Wangen warm werden, und er hofft nur, dass der Schein des Feuers nicht hell genug ist, dass sie alle sehen, wie rot er geworden ist. „Er ist... nun, er ist unbeschreiblich... wirklich. Es war schon allein ein Abenteuer, Teil seiner Gemeinschaft zu sein, und die größte Ehre, die ein Halbling verdient hat.“

Die Zwerge rücken näher, atemlos und begierig und erwartungsvoll.

„Wart Ihr in der Schlacht? Als er aus dem Berg gestürmt ist?“, fragt Zöpfe.

„Da war ich nicht bei ihm.“ Bilbo räuspert sich und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl besser ist, einem Haufen anbetungsvoller Zwerge nicht zu sagen, wie er das Vertrauen des großen Königs Thorin Eichenschild verraten hat. „Ich habe in Thal gekämpft, aber ich konnte es sehen.“

Die Zwerge rücken noch näher, und Bilbo gibt auf. Er nimmt seine Pfeife und beugt sich vor, stützt seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und sieht die Zuschauer an, die sich um ihn herum versammelt haben.

„Also, der Rest von Dains Armee war gegen den Berg zurückgedrängt worden, und es gelang ihnen nur mit Mühe und Not, zusammenzubleiben. Ich stand auf einer der Mauern von Thal und dachte schon, ich würde ein Gemetzel mit ansehen müssen, als vom obersten Befestigungswall Erebors das große Kriegshorn erklang...“

So geht das mehrere Stunden lang in denen er Geschichten erzählt von seinen Abenteuern mit dem legendären König unter dem Berg, und es gelingt ihm, nicht ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass er nach Erebor zurückkehrt mit der Absicht, einen Heiratsantrag anzunehmen. 

\------- 

 

_Er hat absolut kein Problem mit der Tatsache, dass Thorin attraktiv ist. Sehr attraktiv. Königlich und erhaben und offenbar mit einem siebten Sinn dafür ausgestattet, wann er den Kopf drehen und in die Ferne blicken muss, damit das Licht ihn genau richtig trifft und der Wind durch sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar fährt._

_Zuerst ist es ein bisschen lästig und irritierend, aber nicht, weil Thorin ganz eindeutig männlichen Geschlechts ist. Das war noch nie ein großes Problem für Bilbo, der immer mehr an den Leuten selbst als an irgendetwas anderem interessiert war. Eine attraktive Person ist eben einfach attraktiv. Nein, das Problem mit Thorin ist nicht, dass er ein attraktiver männlicher Zwerg ist, sondern dass er ein attraktiver Arsch ist. Niemand, findet Bilbo, sollte so unwirsch und grob und unhöflich sein und dabei so absolut umwerfend und gut aussehen dürfen._

_Später wird es dann zu einer Art privatem Scherz für Bilbo. Thorin ist so attraktiv, dass es schon fast lächerlich ist. Es regnet, sie sehen alle aus wie halb ertrunkene Ratten, schlammig und schmutzig, während sie versuchen, ihr Lager aufzubauen, und dann ist da Thorin. Thorin, dessen wildes Haar sich in der Feuchtigkeit lockt, dessen Gesicht gerade schmutzig genug ist, um ihn ansprechend rau und wild aussehend zu lassen, und dessen blaue Augen hinter tropfenden Haarsträhnen finster hervorblitzen. Und Bilbo muss sich das Lachen verbeißen, denn mal ernsthaft: Wer sieht so aus? Wer bitte schön sieht schon so aus, außer Thorin Eichenschild?_

_So geht das eine Weile lang problemlos weiter. Thorin wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und bellt ihn an, sich zu beeilen, und die Sonne bricht genau im richtigen Moment hinter ihm durch die Wolken, um ihn in einen goldenen Strahlenkranz zu hüllen, und Bilbo muss ein Kichern unterdrücken, denn wirklich, wer sieht schon so aus? Normalerweise gelingt es ihm auch, in diesen Momenten keine Miene zu verziehen und nur innerlich einen weiteren Punkt auf seiner Liste Der Gründe Warum Thorin Eichenschild Nicht Wirklich Echt Ist abzuhaken._

_Die Dinge nehmen eine unerwartete Wendung, nachdem die Adler sie abgesetzt haben._

_„Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so geirrt!“ Und Bilbo hat sich daran gewöhnt, dass Thorin finster dreinschaut und dabei gut aussieht, aber er ist ganz und gar nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Thorin ihn anlächelt. Thorins Lächeln, ein Aufblitzen weißer Zähne, stahlharte blaue Augen, die plötzlich warm und freundlich leuchten, umgeben von feinen Linien, von denen Bilbo nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren. Es ist wirklich unfair, denkt Bilbo, dem sich vor Schock über dieses Lächeln der Magen umdreht, dass niemand ihn gewarnt hat! Und es ist gleich doppelt unfair, denn Thorin hat einen tiefen Schnitt über der Nase und sein Gesicht ist blutüberströmt und seine Wange schwillt bereits an und beginnt, sich blau zu verfärben, und er sieht immer noch so aus!_

_Er ist zutiefst erschüttert von Thorins Lächeln und hat von daher nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, sich auf den zusätzlichen Schock vorzubereiten, als Thorin ihn in eine erdrückende Umarmung zieht. Bilbo war nie ein großer Freund von beiläufigen Berührungen, selbst nicht bei normal attraktiven Leuten, und nichts hat ihn auf die allesumfassende Wärme vorbereitet._

_In jenen ersten Sekunden der Umarmung fallen ihm gleich mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig auf._

_Das eine ist, dass Thorin sehr, sehr fest ist. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er von einer sehr warmen Wand umarmt. Und das ist der zweite Punkt, Thorin ist unglaublich warm. Bilbo ist umgeben von einer kraftvollen, kompakten Hitze, die ihn fest und sicher an Thorins Brust gedrückt hält; starke Arme liegen um seinen Rücken, ziehen ihn näher und dann noch näher. Bilbo spürt Thorins Gesicht an seiner Wange, spürt das schwarze Haar auf seinem Gesicht, als es in Thorins Schulter gedrückt wird. Das ist der Moment, in dem ihn der Geruch wie ein Schlag trifft. Rauch und Feuer und das Kupfer von Blut, aber darunter riecht er Leder und Metall und etwas Würziges. Und daran ist absolut nichts lustiges, denkt er, und sein Magen schlingt sich zu einem weiteren Knoten, und sein Herz hämmert wild gegen seine Rippen. Es ist Furchteinflößend, und dennoch spürt er gleichzeitig das Verlangen danach, sich in diese Umarmung zu schmiegen, sich an Thorins Brust zu schmiegen und dort heimisch zu werden._

_„Oh je“, denkt er und spürt die ersten Anzeichen eines seltsamen, neuen Gefühls in seiner Brust, wie aufsteigende Luftblasen, als er zögernd die Arme hebt und die Umarmung erwidert. „Das wird ein Problem werden...“_

 

\-------

 

Er erkennt Thal kaum wieder.

Bilbo ist sich bewusst, dass es, mit seiner Rückreise, den Monaten im Auenland und der langen Reise wieder hierher zurück, über ein Jahr her ist, dass er es das letzte Mal gesehen hat, aber er kann trotzdem kaum glauben, wie viel sich verändert hat. Die Karawane rollt langsam in die Stadt, die er jetzt wirklich eine Stadt nennen kann, und er sieht sich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen um. Versucht, in dem geschäftigen Treiben die Ruinen zu sehen, an die er sich erinnert. Es gibt immer noch zerstörte Häuser und Lücken in der Stadtmauer. Es gibt immer noch ganze Stadtviertel, die leer sind, noch nicht von den Überlebenden von Seestadt bewohnt werden. Aber jeder Geröllhaufen und jeder zerstörte Turm wimmelt nur so von Menschen und Zwergen, und alle rufen und schreien und hämmern und sägen und schleppen Trümmer und Steine in geschäftigem Wiederaufbau.

Er schafft es, sich von jenen Zwergen zu verabschieden, die seinen Geschichten am häufigsten gelauscht haben, wehrt ein paar Kopfnüsse ab, akzeptiert gnädig die Umarmungen und verspricht mehrfach, zum Essen zu kommen. Anders als bei einigen der Auenlandbewohnern, freut er sich diesmal tatsächlich darauf, seine Versprechen einzuhalten. Aber es gibt Arbeit zu tun und Waren zu verkaufen, und er findet eine stille Ecke an der Hauptstraße, wo er seinen Karren parken und die Arbeiten um sich herum beobachten kann, während er sich orientiert und sortiert.

Bilbo hat absolut keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun soll. Er hatte während der Reise monatelang Zeit, es sich zu überlegen und einen Plan zu schmieden, aber irgendwie ist er nie dazu gekommen. Soll er sich erst einmal für eine Weile in Thal niederlassen? Oder sich gleich auf direktem Weg nach Erebor begeben und einfach dort hineinspazieren, ach, hallo, wie geht es denn allen? Oh, lasst euch nicht stören, er ist nur hier, um zu sehen, ob Thorin die ganze Sache mit dem Heiratsantrag noch aktuell hat, oder ob Bilbo einfach schnell und unauffällig wieder nach Thal wuseln und so tun soll, als wäre nichts von alledem geschehen.

Er glaubt nicht, dass Thorin in so einer Sache einen Rückzieher machen würde. Also, er hofft es. Vielleicht. Er hat sich oft gefragt, ob es zu spät ist. Ob seine abrupte Abreise zerstört hat, was zwischen ihnen entstanden ist, und ob er bei seiner Rückkehr nur auf die kläglichen Reste einer einstigen Freundschaft trifft. Auf der anderen Seite, dies ist Thorin. Thorin, der jahrelang in den Blauen Bergen gelebt und sich auf Erebor versteift hat. Der stur an seiner Überzeugung festgehalten hat, dass seine kleine Gruppe ein ganzes Königreich von einem Drachen zurückerobern kann. Thorin, der es vorgezogen hat, in einer Zelle zu hocken, anstatt seinen alten Groll gegenüber dem Elbenkönig zu begraben. Nein, er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Thorin etwas loslässt, nicht, bevor nicht das ein oder andere Jahrzehnt vergangen ist.

Ganz besonders jetzt nicht, wo Bilbo die Zeit gehabt hat, nachzudenken, und ihm klargeworden ist, wie lange schon er jenes warme, weiche Lächeln auf sich gerichtet gesehen hat. Er hat keine großen Zweifel, dass noch Hoffnung besteht; er ist sich einfach immer nur noch nicht sicher, wie er die Sache ansprechen soll, ohne sich dabei ausgesprochen albern und und närrisch und peinlich zu fühlen.

„Ich habe sagen hören, dass die jüngste Karawane einen seltsamen Reisenden hergebracht hat“, sagt eine amüsierte Stimme neben seinem Karren, und Bilbo, der mit starrem Blick eine Gruppe Zwerge beobachtet hat, die vorsichtig eine hohe, gewölbte Brücke über die Hauptstraße bauen, zuckt zusammen. Er sieht sich um, dann lächelt er den Reiter an, der neben ihm angehalten hat.

„Bard! Oder vielmehr, König Bard; ich habe gehört, das ist jetzt der offizielle Titel?“ Bard verzieht das Gesicht, und Bilbos Lächeln wird breiter. Der Mann sieht inzwischen ein bisschen mehr aus wie ein König als zuvor, trägt edleres Leder und Kleidung ohne Löcher darin, die allerdings immer noch sehr einfach ist. Am Auffälligsten sind die gekreuzten, schwarzen Pfeile auf seinem langen Mantel und der einfache Goldreif auf seinem Kopf.

„Ich verabscheue den Titel. Ich verabscheue das ganze Tamtam, das damit einhergeht. Aber es gibt Arbeit zu tun, und irgendwer muss ja dafür sorgen, dass sie gemacht wird.“ Bard wehrt jede weitere Diskussion seines Königtums mit einem Schulterzucken ab, ganz so, als wäre König sein etwas schrecklich Langweiliges, und Bilbo ist sich sicher, dass es das für ihn auch ist. „Was führt Euch den ganzen weiten Weg zurück nach Thal, Herr Beutlin?“, fährt Bard fort und streckt seine Hand aus.

Bilbo nimmt sie und lächelt warm, während er sie herzhaft schüttelt. Er und Bard hatten bei dem ganzen Raus- und Reinschmuggeln und Verstecken und Chaos und den Diskussionen über Krieg und Kampf nicht viel Gelegenheit, sich miteinander zu unterhalten, aber er war ihm sympathisch, und Bilbo stellt erst jetzt wirklich fest, dass er den mürrischen Bogenschützen doch tatsächlich vermisst hat. „Oh, ich bin nur auf der Durchreise. Dachte, ich schau mal rein und sehe, wie sich die Dinge auf dieser Seite des Nebelgebirges entwickelt haben.“

Bard zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und lehnt sich auf seinem Pferd zurück, betrachtet Bilbos möbelbepackten Karren mit übertriebener Bedachtsamkeit. „Meint Ihr nicht, dass Ihr ein bisschen wenig eingepackt habt für einen kurzen Besuch?“, fragt er auf drollige Weise beiläufig.

„Hm? Was?“ Bilbo kramt umständlich seine Pfeife aus seiner Reisetasche und zuckt die Schultern, gibt unverständliche Laute von sich und räuspert sich, als er mit seiner Pfeife aus das Treiben um sie herum deutet. „Dies, äh, Ihr habt hier wirklich eine Menge getan, nicht wahr? Ich erkenne die Stadt kaum wieder, es sieht fast so aus, als wärt Ihr mit dem Wiederaufbau beinahe schon fertig.“

Bard wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu, und seine Mundwinkel zucken, als er erneut Bilbos Karren beäugt, dann hebt er die Schultern und ergibt sich Bilbos Themenwechsel. „König Thorin war... überraschend großzügig.“ Bards Lippen werden schmal bei den Worten, und er wirft dem Berg einen widerwilligen Blick zu. „Nachdem die Überbleibsel der Schlacht aufgeräumt und die letzten Toten bestattet waren, kam er in die Stadt geritten, mit drei Kisten jenes kostbaren Golds, an dem er so gierig festgehalten hat. Viele von den Zwergen aus den Blauen Bergen und den Eisenbergen sind auch hergekommen, um Arbeit zu finden und die beiden Königreiche wieder aufzubauen. Ich gebe zu, sein Wandel schien mir eigenartig, aber ich hatte nicht vor, irgendein Hilfsangebot zu hinterfragen.“

Bilbo seufzt und sieht hinunter auf seine Pfeife, spielt daran herum. „Es ist nicht wirklich überraschend“, sagt er leise, „nicht, wenn man Thorin wirklich kennt.“

Bard zuckt die Schultern. „Vergebt mir, Herr Hobbit, ich weiß, dass er Euer Freund war, aber mir hat er keinen Grund für Freundschaft gegeben. Ich kann ihm entgegenkommen und guten Willen zeigen für das, was er für uns getan hat, aber für all die Mühsal und das Elend, dass er über mich und die meinen gebracht hat, muss ich ihn nicht mögen.“

„Er hat nicht –“ Bilbo hält inne und muss tief durchatmen, bevor sein Temperament mit ihm durchgeht. Er weiß, er ist sich bewusst, dass Bard wirklich keinen Grund hat, Thorin zu mögen. Selbst vor der Krankheit war Thorin nicht gerade liebenswürdig und herzlich, und Bards Befürchtungen haben sich alle bewahrheitet, wenn auch nicht aus den Gründen, aus denen Bard annimmt. „Er war krank.“ Bilbo seufzt. „Er ist ehrgeizig und voreilig, aber bis die Krankheit ihn übermannte, hat er immer zu seinem Wort gestanden.“

„Aye“, sagt Bard, wägt Bilbos Worte ab. „Er kam nicht, um Vergebung zu erbitten, sondern sagte lediglich, dass er an dem Rest Ehre, der ihm geblieben ist, festhalten wollte. Und das hat er getan.“ Der König von Thal zuckt erneut die Schultern, unbekümmert. „Schlussendlich kann ich sagen, dass er zu seinem Wort gestanden hat, und ich kann mit ihm arbeiten – von einem König zum anderen – aber ich muss ihn nicht mögen.“ 

Bilbo schnaubt. Bard war immer schon erfrischend offen und ehrlich. „Verständlich“, gibt er zu. „Ich weiß so gut wie jeder andere, dass Thorin... schwierig sein kann.“

Bard sieht ihn an, dann den beladenen Karren, dann wieder zurück zu Bilbo. „Was hat Euch wirklich nach Thal geführt?“, fragt er. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich, dass Ihr hier seid und Ihr seid herzlichen willkommen, Euch in meiner Stadt niederzulassen, wo immer Ihr wollt, aber ich habe geglaubt, Ihr wärt schon lang in Euer Auenland zurückgekehrt.“

„Ja. Nun.“ Bilbo hebt die Hände und lächelt. „Das Auenland hat sich als ziemlich langweilig herausgestellt. Ich bin immer noch dabei, auszuarbeiten, was genau ich hier tun werde. Es hängt alles von ein paar, äh... sehr... zentralen Fragen ab. Und wie die Antworten darauf lauten.“

Bard nickt und bohrt nicht weiter nach, wofür Bilbo sehr dankbar ist, denn er hat wirklich keine Ahnung, wie der Bogenschütze auf die Mitteilung reagieren würde, dass Bilbo hingehen und den Zwergenkönig, den nicht zu mögen Bard gerade erst zugegeben hat, vielleicht, eventuell, heiraten will. Irgendwann wird es zur Sprache kommen, sicher, aber just in jenem Moment ist Bilbo nicht wirklich bereit, zuzugeben, was der Grund dieser seiner privaten, kleinen Fahrt ist. Selbst den Händlern hat er nur gesagt, dass er sich näher bei seinen Freunden niederlassen wollte. Was ja auch nicht gelogen war, von daher war es einfach genug, bei der Geschichte zu bleiben.

„Möchtet Ihr die Nacht in Thal bleiben, Herr Beutlin?“, fragt Bard. „Ihr seid jederzeit willkommen in meinem Heim, und diesmal kann ich Euch auch eine etwas bessere Unterkunft anbieten, wenn Ihr sie braucht.“

Bilbo schmunzelt bei der Erinnerung an die Reise durch die Toilette und an die Stunden, die er zitternd in Bards kleiner Hütte über dem Wasser verbracht hat. „Nein. Danke vielmals, aber nein. Ich komme später vielleicht darauf zurück, und es ist wirklich Zeit für einen Besuch, der nicht von Tod oder anderen Gefahren überschattet wird. Aber es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich – nun – die ich erledigen muss. Und ich fürchte, dass ich, wenn ich nicht schnurstracks zu diesem verflixten Berg fahre und sie in Angriff nehme, ich mich tagelang hier verstecken und versuchen werde, meinen Mut zusammenzuraffen.“

Bards Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, Verwirrung über Bilbos Zaudern im Blick. „Wenn Ihr Euch erinnern mögt, es gibt dort keinen Drachen mehr.“

„Ah, ja, und Euch auch vielen Dank dafür. Aber bei dem Drachen wusste ich wenigstens, was Sache ist, und wo die Gefahr liegt. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich ein bisschen dämlich benommen und bin mit nur einem kurzen Brief und ohne mich von allen zu verabschieden abgereist. Und Zwerge können... ziemlich emotional sein.“

Bards lautes Auflachen überrascht ihn, und er dreht verblüfft den Kopf, und ihm wird klar, dass er den Mann noch nie vorher über irgendetwas hat lachen hören. „Oh, davon habe ich eine kleine Kostprobe erhalten!“ Bard lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ein paar aus Eurer Truppe kamen angestürmt und fragten, ob ihr närrischer Meisterdieb sich bei mir verkrochen hätte, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt wart Ihr bereits mit dem Zauberer weitergereist. Sie haben einen ziemlichen Aufruhr verursacht. Es waren der eine mit dem seltsamen Hut, der Große, Kahle und die jungen Verwandten des Königs, seine Neffen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe.“

„Bofur, Dwalin, Fili und Kili.“ Auch bekannt als die Lautesten des ganzen Haufens, und diejenigen, die sich am wenigsten um Anstand und Ansehen scherten. Bilbo zuckt zusammen, als er sich das Spektakel ausmalt, das sie veranstaltet haben müssen. „Ja... das tut mir leid.“

„Nun.“ Bard schlägt ihm auf den Rücken und grinst. „Ich würde sagen, Ihr seid dabei, mir meine Verlegenheit zu vergelten. Ich beneide Euch kein bisschen, mein Freund.“

„Oh, das würde ich auch nicht.“ Bilbo seufzt. „Sie werden mich entweder halb zu Tode umarmen oder mich windelweich prügeln. Vielleicht beides. Wie dem auch sei, wünscht mir Glück, ich hoffe, ich bin noch heil und ganz, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen.“

Bard lacht erneut und salutiert sarkastisch, als Bilbo mit den Zügeln schnalzt und seinen Karren wieder auf die Straße lenkt. Bevor er die Stadt verlässt, sieht er ein paar der Wagen und Zwergfamilien aus seiner Karawane, und er winkt ihnen fröhlich Lebewohl, als er an ihnen vorbeifährt. Köpfe heben sich, und einige rufen ihm aufgeregt winkend Abschiedsgrüße hinter.

Er ist schon zu weit weg, um zu sehen, wem die Stimme gehört, die sich laut und unüberhörbar hinter ihm erhebt.

„AYE, BURSCHE!“, übertönt sie vergnügt und klar das Treiben der Stadt. „GEH UND SCHNAPP DIR DEINEN KÖNIG!“

Bilbo erstarrt, sein Kopf fährt ruckartig herum, und er starrt panisch in die Menge, als mehrere der Zwergenhändler in lautes, schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Etliche von ihnen schließen sich mit ihren eigenen Zurufen an, die von Ermutigung und Zuspruch bis hin zu sehr viel... exotischeren Wünschen reichen.

„Oh nein. Nein. Nein nein nein!“, quiekt Bilbo, kauert sich zusammen und richtet seinen Blick stur auf die Straße, und seine Wangen werden feuerrot, als ihn die Rufe und Pfiffe auf seinem Weg zum Erebor begleiten.


	4. Kapitel 3 Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier nun endlich die letzten 32 Seiten von Kapitel 3, der Grund für das "Explicit" Rating und das glückliche Ende der Geschichte. :-)
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein wenig Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Übersetzungen des Khuzdul am Ende.

_„Okay, irgendetwas habe ich verpasst.“ Bilbo gesellt sich zu Bofur, der am Lagerfeuer sitzt und an einem neuen Stück Holz herumschnitzt. „Ich hole mir nur schnell meine Schüssel, und er hat sich in seinen Schmollwinkel verzogen.“_

_„Oh, das.“ Bofur sieht auf und hinüber zu Thorin, der getrennt von den anderen dasteht und bedeutungsschwer in die Ferne starrt. „Willst du die kurze Version hören oder die lange?“, fragt er mit seinem üblichen, schiefen Lächeln und rutscht beiseite, um Bilbo Platz zu machen, sich hinzusetzen._

_„Ich nehme die kurze Version.“ Bilbo lässt sich neben ihn fallen und streckt seine Beine von sich. „Ich vermute, die lange ist voll tragischer Vorgeschichte, und bei Drama vergeht mir immer der Appetit.“_

_„Oh, das wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln.“ Bofur kichert und schneidet sauber ein längeres Stück Rinde ab; seine Finger sind flink und sicher, während er das Holzstück hin und her dreht. „Kili hat etwas gesagt von wegen er fragt sich, wo Gandalf diesmal hinverschwunden ist. Thorin sagt, wir brauchen ihn nicht. Fili sagt, dass er bei der Sache mit den Trollen ganz nützlich gewesen ist. Nicht zu vergessen, er hat Thorin geheilt nach der Sache mit den Adlern. Von der Tatsache, dass er die Adler überhaupt erst GEHOLT hat, mal ganz zu schweigen. Thorin ist tief getroffen, dass seine Neffen sich so grausam und vernichtend gegen ihn gewandt haben.“_

_Bilbo zieht die Nase kraus und versucht zu verstehen, wie er von A nach B gekommen ist, und wie das zu einer weiteren, hochdramatischen Grübel-Session geführt hat. „Aber... Gandalf ist nützlich. Ich persönlich mag es ja, einen Zauberer in der Nähe zu haben.“_

_Bofur hebt die Hände und zuckt mit den Schultern, als er seine Schnitzerei beiseite legt und die Schüssel mit dem Tagesbrei von Bilbo entgegennimmt. „Ich sag ja nicht, dass er Sinn macht! Und du solltest das nicht in seiner Hörweite wiederholen, er schmollt sonst tagelang, wenn er auf die Idee kommt, dass seine Neffen UND sein Meisterdieb sich gegen ihn verschworen haben und sich auf die Seite des, wie hat er ihn noch gleich genannt? Des ,spitzhütigen Wichtigtuers' geschlagen haben.“_

_„Oh, das ist lächerlich.“ Bilbo schnaubt und wirft ihrem dramatischen, brütenden, idiotischen Anführer einen wütenden Blick zu. „Er regt sich doch nur deshalb künstlich auf, weil Gandalf keine Befehle von ihm annimmt.“_

_Bofur zuckt die Schultern. „Das würd' ich auch nicht in seiner Hörweite sagen.“_

_„Und natürlich hat er beschlossen, mitten beim Essen einen Anfall zu haben.“ Bilbo seufzt und hievt sich auf die Beine und stöhnt, als selbige ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass sie es gar nicht zu schätzen wissen, schon wieder in Gebrauch genommen zu werden._

_„Du meinst nicht, man sollte ihn ohne Abendessen ins Bett schicken?“ Bofur grinst, und Bilbo kichert._

_„Abendessen ist doch schon seit Stunden vorbei. Und so gerne ich ihn ausschelten würde wie das Kind, das er ist, es ist vermutlich besser, wenn unser erhabener Anführer nicht morgen im Lauf des Tages einfach irgendwann wegen Nahrungsmangel zusammenbricht.“ Bofur murmelt etwas über Hobbits und Essen, was Bilbo ignoriert, während er eine Kelle des Pansches in dem großen Topf über dem Feuer in eine weitere Schüssel klatscht._

_„Du willst wirklich da rübergehen? Du weißt doch, man kann nicht mit ihm reden, wenn er so drauf ist._ Dehersu zirin kall _“, sagt Bofur und nickt in Thorins Richtung._

_„Nun, irgendwer muss es ja versuchen, sonst bleibt er die ganze Nacht auf und ist morgen unerträglich. Und derhudingsbums dich selbst, vielen dank. Ich werde es zumindest einmal versuchen.“ Essen in der Hand geht er zu Thorin hinüber._

_„Ich unterbreche dich ja nur ungerne bei was auch immer du hier machst“, fängt er an, und fühlt einen Hauch Befriedigung, als Thorin zusammenzuckt, bevor er ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwirft. Was das Stehlen selbst angeht, da ist Bilbo ein entsetzlicher Meisterdieb, aber was das Schleichen und Anpirschen angeht, das hat er ganz gut im Griff. „Ich dachte mir, du möchtest vielleicht etwas essen. Na ja, was hier so als Essen durchgeht.“ Er hält Thorin eine der Schüsseln hin. Thorin richtet sich drohend auf und funkelt die Schüssel an, als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt._

_„Vielen Dank“, sagt er, und es klingt wie eine Beleidigung. „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“_

_„Oh, komm schon“, seufzt Bilbo und stupst Thorins Arm mit der Schüssel an, während er sie ihm erneut hinhält. „Habe ich selbst gemacht. Genauso, wie du es gerne magst, mit extra klumpigen Stücken Mysterium darin. Ich habe mir wirklich viel Mühe damit gegeben, musste mir extra ein paar neue Gewürze dafür ausdenken. Mit ausdenken meine ich, sie sind rein imaginär.“_

_Thorin hebt den Blick von der Schüssel und sieht Bilbo auf die inzwischen vertraute Art an. Es ist ein Blick, der sagt, dass er nicht sicher ist, was er von dem Hobbit halten soll, und dass er sich unschlüssig darüber ist, ob seine Verwirrung in Wut umschlagen soll oder nicht. Der zweifelnde, an offenes Misstrauen grenzende Ausdruck bleibt auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Schüssel von Bilbo entgegennimmt._

_„Na bitte!“_

_Die Verwirrung weicht einem finsteren Blick, und Thorin reißt die Schüssel an sich, sieht Bilbo sekundenlang mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann nimmt er widerwilligst einen Bissen, was seinen Look – welchen auch immer er angestrebt hat, während er bedeutungsschwanger zum Horizont blickt – vollkommen ruiniert._

_„Und, wie ist er? Du weißt, dass ich mir einiges auf meine Haferschleimkochkünste zugute halte“, hakt Bilbo nach, und er schafft es, nicht Hurra zu schreien, als Thorins Mundwinkel ein winzigkleines Stückchen nach oben zuckt. Der Zwerg wirft ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu, und sein Lächeln wird ein wenig breiter angesichts des Ausdrucks gespielt ernsthafter Hoffnung auf Bilbos Gesicht._

_„Er ist entsetzlich.“_

_„Oh, er ist grässlich“, stimmt Bilbo zu und nickt schnell. „Aber ich denke, mit ein paar anderen Zutaten könnte man ihn retten.“_

_„Er muss uns nur satt machen“, entgegnet Thorin, allerdings inzwischen sehr viel weniger knurrig._

_„Thorin“, sagt Bilbo bestimmt. „Erinnere mich daran, dir etwas Richtiges zu kochen, wenn diese Sache hier vorbei ist.“_

_Thorin beäugt ihn, als wäre das eine Drohung. „In Ordnung“, sagt er, und es klingt, als würde er seine Worte sehr vorsichtig abwägen. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Meister Dieb.“_

 

\-------

 

Wenn er nicht bereits gesehen hätte, wie dreizehn Zwerge über Nacht einen stabilen Wall, komplett mit Treppen, Zinnen und Gucklöchern, aus herumliegenden Steinen und anderen Trümmern errichtet haben, dann würde er jetzt seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Der provisorische Wall ist verschwunden, und die Brücke, die nach Erebor führt, ist aus glattem Stein und massigen Statuen bewaffneter, geduckt stehender Zwerge wiedererrichtet worden. Wo einst ein riesiges Loch im Berg klaffte, befindet sich jetzt ein stabiles Tor aus Holz und Eisen, verziert mit eingeprägten Runen und Schnitzereien von Raben, die riesige Steine in ihren Klauen tragen. Die Brustwehr über dem Tor ist ebenfalls wiederaufgebaut und gut bewacht, und seitlich des Eingangs liegt ein gigantischer Felsbrocken, der vor Zwergen nur so wimmelt, die, mit Seilen festgebunden, vorsichtig hämmern und meißeln, um die Statue zu ersetzen, die Thorin hat zerstören lassen, um den Eingang zu blockieren.

Bilbo hüpft von seinem Karren und führt die Ponys über die Brücke; sein Herz hämmert, während er auf die massigen Torflügel vor sich starrt. Er fühlt sich nackt und ungeschützt auf der Brücke, trotz des lebhaften Treibens der Zwerge um ihn herum (er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele von ihnen in den Blauen Bergen gewartet haben müssen), alle mit Hämmern oder Äxten oder anderen Werkzeugen beladen, während sie durch eine kleinere Tür neben dem Haupttor ein und aus gehen.

„ _Mahitdin_!“

Bilbo zuckt zusammen. Für den Moment hatte er die Wachen über dem Tor ganz vergessen. Er hält inne und fasst die Zügel der Ponys fester.

„Was bringt Euch nach Erebor?“ Die Stimme ist tief und hart und sagt lauter als Worte, dass der Sprecher keine Geduld hat für was auch immer Bilbo sagen mag. Oh, das kennt er nur zu gut. Bilbo legt den Kopf in den Nacken und verrenkt sich den Hals, und wie erwartet entdeckt er einen glänzenden, kahlen Kopf, der auf breiten Schultern sitzt, die gerade eben so von dort, wo Bilbo steht, sichtbar sind.

„Nuuun“, sinniert er, laut genug, dass man es oben auf der Brustwehr hören kann, „nur ein bisschen Diebstahl, wirklich.“

Dwalin beugt sich weit über die Brüstung, um nach unten zu sehen, und Bilbo kann gerade eben den gemurmelten Fluch des Zwergs hören, als er zu ihm hoch grinst.

„Bilbo!“

„Hallo!“ Bilbo winkt, und Dwalin flucht erneut.

„Du kleiner MISTKÄFER!“, brüllt er über die Brüstung, laut genug, dass einige der Zwerge stehenbleiben und große Augen machen. „Ich dreh dir den verdammten Hals um! Macht das Tor auf! Macht es sofort auf! Ich bring ihn um!“

„Ach herrje“, sagt Bilbo zu sich selbst und zuckt zusammen, als Dwalin hinter der Brüstung verschwindet und diverse Bedrohungen für Bilbos anhaltende Gesundheit über die Mauer hallen. Er wartet mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als etwas Großes, Metallisches klirrt und rasselt, und einer der Torflügel sich zu öffnen beginnt. Dwalins Gebrüll ist die ganze Zeit gut hörbar, und er tritt wie die Personifizierung der Wut aus den Toren Erebors. 

„Ein Briefchen! Nur ein verfluchtes Briefchen! _Ag zasasmaki rathkh-hund!_ “, grollt er, die Fäuste geballt, als er auf den lächelnden Hobbit zumarschiert. Zwerge spritzen links und rechts aus dem Weg, und in seiner eisernen Rüstung mit dem Raben im Flug auf seinem Brustpanzer sieht er aus wie eine legendäre Kriegsgestalt. Bilbo registriert die Blau- und Rottöne; er registriert ebenfalls, dass trotz aller Verzierungen und komplexer, geometrischer Muster, die Zwerge so lieben, nicht ein Hauch Gold auf den Panzerplatten zu sehen ist.

„Nun, ja, ich war noch nie sehr gut darin, Lebewohl zu sagen“, setzt Bilbo an, und jede weitere Entschuldigung oder Erklärung wird ihm zusammen mit der Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als eine Umarmung ihn von den Füßen hebt, die dazu angedacht scheint, ihm das Rückgrat zu brechen. Dwalin setzt ihn ab und packt Bilbos Kopf mit beiden Händen, und Bilbo sendet ein Stoßgebet aus, dass er bitte nicht von einem freundlichen, zwergischen Kopfstoß k.o. geschlagen werden möge, aber Dwalin begnügt sich damit, ihn lediglich zu schütteln.

„Du –!“, sagt Dwalin mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er Bilbos Hirn in seinem Schädel herumschüttelt wie eine Erbse im Topf. „Ah, du bist ein Geschenk des Himmels, Herr Beutlin. Vielleicht haben wir ja jetzt endlich ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden hier!“ 

„Ähm, Ruhe und Frieden?“, bringt Bilbo heraus, und seine Stimme springt dabei um eine Oktave, als das Schütteln aufhört und von einem Arm ersetzt wird, der sich um seinen Kopf schlingt und ihn unerbittlich in den Schwitzkasten nimmt. „Dwalin! Dwalin, lass mich los! Ja, okay, es tut mir leid! Au –!“

„HE! BRUDER!“, brüllt Dwalin und ignoriert die kleinen Hobbitfäuste, die auf seine gepanzerte Schulter eintrommeln. „Komm und sieh dir an, was da an unser Tor gekrochen kam!“ Bilbo gelingt es, ein Verbindungsstück in Dwalins Panzer zu treffen, aber für seine Mühen erntet er nur ein lautes Lachen und eine riesige Hand, die heftig über seinen Kopf rubbelt.

„Bruder.“ Er kann Balins Stimme, die auf der anderen Seite der Mauer näher kommt, gerade eben so hören. Sie klingt so, als hätten die Brüder diese Unterhaltung schon viele Male geführt. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht so über die Menschen sprechen kannst, das ist schlecht für die diploma– Oh, bei meinem Barte! Ist das Herr Beutlin?“

„Balin!“, ruft Bilbo und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, dem Ellbogen, der seinen Kopf umfasst, zu entkommen. „Hilfe!“ 

„Der kleine Mistkäfer kam einfach so vor's Tor geritten!“, schnaubt Dwalin und schüttelt Bilbo erneut. „In aller Seelenruhe und ganz so, als ob nichts wäre.“

„Du meine Güte“, sagt Balin lediglich, und Bilbo kann sein Lächeln hören, aber keinen Befehl, ihn loszulassen. Wenn er einen Blick durch seine zerzausten Haare nach oben wirft, kann er gerade so einen Zipfel des weißen Bartes sehen, und eine Hand, die sich ausstreckt, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines der in der Nähe stehenden Wachpostens zu erlangen. „Sei doch so gut, Herr Beutlins Karren mitzunehmen und einen Platz dafür zu finden. Und sende Wort zum Östlichen Hang, ich glaube, der König ist noch dort draußen, und ich nehme an, dass er von der Ankunft unseres Gastes informiert werden möchte.“

Bilbo schluckt ein wenig bei der Erwähnung von Thorin und hofft halb, dass der König nicht sofort zu ihnen stoßen kann, so dass ihm ein bisschen mehr Zeit bleibt, sich etwas auszudenken. Gerade im Moment beschäftigt ihn die Tatsache, dass er immer noch halb gebeugt im Schwitzkasten steckt, allerdings mehr. Er ist sich bewusst, dass ihm jemand die Zügel seiner Ponys aus seinen wild um sich schlagenden Händen nimmt, und er hört das Klappern von Hufen, die sich vermutlich in Richtung der Ställe entfernen.

„Balin!“, jault Bilbo und schlägt noch wilder um sich, wie um auf seine derzeitige Position aufmerksam zu machen, als ob der ältere Zwerg diese noch nicht bemerkt hätte. Dwalin lacht erneut, und Bilbo's Haar wird noch einmal gezaust. „Dwalin, lass mich los, du vermaledeiter – Ich sollte umkehren! Ich sollte gleich wieder umkehren, das war die dümmste Idee, die ich je hatte! Gleich nach der Unterzeichnung dieses dummen Vertrags und dem Verlassen von Beutelsend, ich bin da nur mitgeschleppt und hineingezogen worden in ein Abenteuer und beleidigt und malträtiert und – und – Bringt mir meinen Wagen zurück! Bringt ihn mir sofort zurück, ich werde –“

„Oh, nun, nun, in Ordnung“, lacht Balin leise. „Ähm, Bruder? Ich denke, du kannst unseren Meisterdieb jetzt loslassen. Ich glaube, du hast deinen Standpunkt deutlich genug gemacht.“

Dwalin lässt ihn los, ohne jede Vorwarnung, und Bilbo geht beinahe zu Boden. Es gelingt ihm, auf den Füßen zu bleiben – mit einem entwürdigenden Quieken und wild rudernden Armen – und sobald er die Balance wiedergefunden hat, boxt er Dwaling in den Arm. Eine Entscheidung, die er augenblicklich bereut, und er verbeißt sich eine Reihe kräftiger Flüche, als er seine Hand ausschüttelt. Dwalin lacht einfach nur ein weiteres Mal und schlägt ihm auf den Rücken, fest genug, um ihn beinahe wieder zu Boden gehen zu lassen.

„Zwerge.“ Bilbo lässt jede Unze Verachtung und Geringschätzung, die er jemals gefühlt hat, in das Wort einfließen, während er nachdrücklich seine Jacke zurecht zieht. 

Balin lacht warm und tätschelt Bilbos Rücken, und Bilbo kann nur mit Mühe das Lächeln unterdrücken, dass sich angesichts des alten Zwergs auf seine Lippen legen will.

„Du hättest uns eine Nachricht schicken können, Herr Beutlin“, bemerkt er und führt Bilbo in den Berg. „Nicht, dass du nicht willkommen wärst, selbst nach einer Abreise, die nach allen Maßstäben als sehr unhöflich gelten muss, von denen eines Hobbits einmal ganz zu schweigen.“

Bilbo zuckt zusammen, aber er findet sich damit ab, dass er das noch eine Zeitlang zu hören bekommen wird, und er kann auch niemandem wirklich einen Vorwurf daraus machen. „Nun, ja, ich konnte ja wohl kaum einen Raben schicken, oder? Und ich bezweifle, dass Hobbit-Brieftauben sehr viel weiter kommen als bis zum Nebelgebirge. Außerdem, ihr seid uneingeladen in meine Höhle hereingeplatzt, ich fand es höchste Zeit, den Gefallen zu erwidern.“

Balin lacht, und die drei betreten den Berg, dessen Inneres frei ist von Trümmern und stattdessen erfüllt von jenem goldenen Licht, von dem Thorin ihm einst erzählt hat. Als Bilbo das letzte Mal hier gewesen ist, war dieser Berg ein Grab, voll verkohlter und vertrockneter Leichen, herabgefallener Steine und umgestürzter Statuen. Und er bezweifelt, dass der Berg bereits wieder die volle Majestät von einst erreicht hat, aber es ist trotz alledem eine erstaunliche Veränderung – von einem verlassenen Schlachtfeld voller Zerstörung und Erinnerungen in etwas, das tatsächlich ein Zuhause genannt werden kann.

Thorin arbeitet schnell.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Bilbo. Ich bin sicher, der Rest der Gemeinschaft wird mir da zustimmen, sobald sie von deiner Ankunft gehört haben“, sagte Balin, und Dwalin schlägt Bilbo erneut auf den Rücken. Diesmal nicht mit genug Kraft, ihn zu Boden zu schicken. Bilbo blickt hoch in das ausgehöhlte Innere des Berges und sieht das Schimmern von Licht in Feuerschalen und Fackeln, hört das Echo vieler Stimmen und gerufener Befehle, das Klingen von Hämmern und Summen von Sägen.

_Du wirst verstehen, wenn du ihn siehst. Wenn man auf der ersten Ebene stand und nach oben schaute, sah man nur die scheinbar endlosen Treppen, Bögen und Gewölbe, und Türen und Lampen wie Sterne im Stein, die sich bis ins Unendliche erstreckten._

Bilbo geht durch die steinernen Hallen, schaut vorbei an den großen Statuen und kunstvollen Schnitzereien, hinauf zu den Lichtern, die in den Tiefen schimmern, und denkt bei sich, dass er langsam beginnt zu verstehen. „Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein“, sagt er.

 

\-------

 

_Er hatte sich auf betrunkene Zwerge vorbereitet. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Männer Seestadts Fässer mit Wein und Bier hereingebracht hatten, dazu große Teller mit Essen, zur Feier des Abkommens mit Thorin. Und er hatte auch wirklich geglaubt, dass er bereit war für betrunkene Zwerge; er hatte das schließlich bereits schon vorher von Nahem gesehen._

_Aber auf Thorin war er nicht vorbereitet._

_„Thorin! Lass mich los! Du bist zu schwer, du begriffsstutziger Muskelprotz!“_

_Thorin, der gerade dabei ist, den nächsten Humpen Bier zu leeren (Bilbo hat schon lange aufgehört, mitzuzählen, wie viele es sind) lacht nur, schwankt in unausweichlicher Konsequenz und stützt sich noch schwerer auf Bilbo. Auf Bilbo, der irrtümlich geglaubt hatte, dass ihr großer Anführer die Weisheit haben würde, sich bei den Feierlichkeiten etwas zurückzuhalten. Nun, er hat sich geirrt._

_Zwerge._

_Thorin ist genauso laut und erregt wie der Rest. Sein dröhnendes Lachen hallt durch den Raum, während er seine Runde durch die Gemeinschaft macht, hier eine Umarmung erwidert und dort ein freundliches Klopfen auf den Rücken oder auch mal eine herzhafte Kopfnuss. Einmal fangen er und Dwalin an, sich gutmütig und lautstark über irgendetwas zu streiten, und sie zerstören dabei beinahe ein paar absolut einwandfreie Möbelstücke. Bilbo begeht den Fehler, sich einzumischen, und Thorins Antwort besteht daraus, einen Arm um Bilbos Schultern zu schlingen, ihn fest an seine Seite zu ziehen und den Hobbit für den Rest des Abends mit sich zu schleifen. Und ihn gelegentlich als Stütze zu missbrauchen._

_„Thorin!“, faucht Bilbo und verpasst dem Arm, der um ihn liegt, zum mindestens zehnten Mal an diesem Abend einen Schlag. Sie wollen morgen dem Drachen gegenübertreten! Und der ganze Haufen Idioten hier überschlägt sich beinahe vor Begeisterung, und dieser eine Idiot hier macht es ihnen vor. „Thorin, lass los!“_

_„Bilbo!“ Thorin strahlt. Seine Stimme ist zu laut, und er klingt, als hätte er sich gerade erst daran erinnert, dass Bilbo da ist, und als wäre das die schönste Überraschung überhaupt. „Bilbo, du warst wundervoll!“_

_Bilbo seufzt. „Ja, vielen Dank, Thorin.“ Thorin ist zu allen einzeln hinmarschiert und hat sie darüber informiert, wie wundervoll, unglaublich, nobel und absolut loyal sie sind. Die ersten fünf Male war es noch charmant._

_„Ich hab wirklich –“ Thorin schwankt erneut, und Bilbos Beine geben beinahe unter ihm nach. Der Zwerg fängt sich selbst wieder und zerrt sie beide mit einem Ruck wieder aufrecht. Bilbo japst, als er beinahe vom Boden hochgehoben wird. „Ich hab wirklich gedacht, dass du noch in der ersten Woche draufgehst.“_

_„Ja, nun, das habe ich auch“. Bilbo schnauft und verpasst dem breiten Arm um seine Schulter einen erneuten Klaps. „Thorin, jetzt komm. Wir können wirklich nicht –“_

_„Aber du bist es nicht!“, fährt Thorin fort, wirft seinen freien Arm zur Seite und verschüttet großzügig sein Bier. „Und es ist nur deinetwegen, dass wir so weit gekommen sind.“_

_„Thorin, wirklich, ich –“_

_„Den Erfolg unserer Fahrt schulden wir dir, Herr Beutlin“, sagt Thorin entschieden, und es wäre wirklich anrührend, wenn er seine Worte nicht nuscheln würde._

_„Vielen Dank, Thorin, aber wenn wir diese Angelegenheit wirklich im dafür vorgesehenen Zeitrahmen beenden wollen, dann müssen wir dein betrunkenes, dämliches Selbst dafür bereit machen und dich jetzt ins Bett verfrachten.“ Er kann es sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie morgen den Berg erklimmen werden, nicht wenn Thorin sich noch von seinem Wahnwitz heute Abend erholt. Zum bestimmt einhundertsten Mal fragt Bilbo sich, wie es Zwergen überhaupt gelingt zu funktionieren. Ganz offensichtlich muss hier jemand das Kommando übernehmen und ein paar intelligente, verantwortliche Entscheidungen treffen._

_„Ich bin bereit!“, tut Thorin kund. „Ich bin König Unter Dem Berg!“ Er grölt den Titel lauthals, und alle Zwerge johlen und jubeln in Khuzdul und prosten ihm zu. Thorin grölt zurück, und Bilbo bekommt beinahe eine Bierdusche verpasst. Das einzige, das ihn vor einer Migräne bewahrt, ist, dass sie alle gemeinsam ihre Humpen leeren._

_„Gut. In Ordnung“, murmelt Bilbo und schnappt sich den Zipfel von Thorins Ärmel, der vor seinem Gesicht baumelt. „In Ordnung. Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber du wirst der König unter dem verflixten Tisch sein, wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht.“ Er zupft an dem Ärmel, und es gelingt ihm tatsächlich, Thorin, der sich überraschend kooperativ zeigt, in Richtung der Treppe zu den Zimmern zu bugsieren, die man ihnen zugeteilt hat. Als sie die Treppe erreichen, ergibt sich allerdings ein Problem, denn Thorin hat anscheinend vergessen, wie er seine dummen Beine benutzen muss, und sie fallen beinahe die Stufen hinauf. Bilbo gelingt es, sich am Geländer festzuhalten, und er beißt die Zähne zusammen, als ihr Stolpern eine neue Salve Rufe und Johlen auslöst._

_„Aye, Bilbo!“, brüllt Bofur, „gib ihm Zunder!“_

_Bilbo verdreht die Augen und wedelt mit der Hand, und seine Kopfschmerzen kehren zurück, als Thorin direkt neben seinem Ohr in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht. Alle anderen sind offenbar der Ansicht, dass Bofur der größte aller Witzbolde ist, und die Rufe und der Beifall begleiten Bilbo und Thorin den ganzen Weg die Stufen hinauf._

_„Wie sind wir hier hoch gekommen?“, fragt Thorin, unbeschwert neugierig, und sieht sich in dem Zimmer um, in das Bilbo ihn hinein bugsiert hat._

_„Gehend, Thorin. Du bist gegangen. Oder besser gesagt, ich bin gegangen und habe dich gezogen. Du bist gestolpert, gefallen und getaumelt.“_

_„Begeben wir uns zu Bett, Herr Hobbit?“ Thorin gackert über seinen eigenen Witz und schwankt wild hin und her, und Bilbo dreht ihn in Richtung Bett, wo er den Idioten einfach fallen lässt. Thorin plumpst auf die Matratze wie ein Sack Kartoffeln und lacht weiter, während Bilbo seine strapazierten Schultern massiert und sich ernsthaft fragt, ob er sich nicht eine ausgekugelt hat, während er Stützpfeiler für einen alkoholisierten König gespielt hat._

_„Ich bringe dich_ ins _Bett, Trottel.“ Thorin hebt eine Hand und winkt damit in Bilbos allgemeine Richtung und nuschelt etwas in Khuzdul, das Bilbo nachdrücklich ignoriert. „Oh, Gott sei Dank gibt es Wasser“, murmelt er, nimmt den vollen Krug und gießt etwas in einen Becher._

_„Wir sind auf einem See, Bilbo“, sagt Thorin mit einem trägen Grinsen. „Es gibt hier jede Menge Wasser.“_

_„Halt den Mund.“ Bilbo schnaubt, schiebt eine Hand unter Thorins Schulter und ermuntert ihn, sich an der Bettkante aufzusetzen. „Ich glaube es nicht, dass du so über die Stränge geschlagen hast, du kolossaler Armleuchter. Nein, sei still, halt einfach den Mund. Ich will es nicht hören. Und hör auf, so zu grinsen, du bist eine Schande. Trink das.“ Er drückt Thorin den Becher in die Hand, und der Zwerg nimmt ihn ohne Protest, hält ihn zwischen den Händen und grinst Bilbo breit an._

_„Du bist unglaublich“, verkündet er._

_„Danke, Thorin, jetzt trink das.“ Thorin gehorcht überraschend und trinkt den Becher mit demselben Enthusiasmus, mit dem er seinen Bierkrug geleert hat, in einem Zug leer, dann hebt er die Augenbrauen und hält den Becher so, dass Bilbo sehen kann, dass er leer ist._

_„Ist das genug?“, fragt er._

_„Oh, ja, sehr gut gemacht, du bist immer noch imstande, Wasser zu trinken.“ Er tritt näher und nimmt den Becher wieder an sich, und sobald seine Hände frei sind, legt Thorin sie um Bilbos Gesicht._

_„Ich“, erklärt er feierlich, „werde dich heiraten.“_

_„Das ist wundervoll, Thorin“, seufzt Bilbo, macht sich von Thorin los und stößt ihn leicht gegen die Brust. „Ich wette, das sagst du zu allen netten Halblingen.“_

_Thorin kippt bei dem leichten Stoß, den Bilbo ihm verpasst hat, um, Arme weit auf dem Bett ausgebreitet. „Ich mag die anderen Halblinge nicht“, schnaubt er._

_„Sei still und geh schlafen, du wirst morgen die reinste Katastrophe sein.“ Bilbo tritt an den kleinen Tisch, um den Becher zurückzustellen. Und er hätte wahrlich seine Lehre ziehen sollen aus dem Geschehen im Gemeinschaftsraum was das Betreten der Grapschweite betrunkener Zwerge angeht. Ihm bleibt eine Sekunde, seinen Fehler zu bemerken, dann schließt sich eine große Faust um seine Hemdbrust und reißt ihn hinunter aufs Bett._

_„Thorin! Thorin, lass mich los!“ Bilbos Stimme kiekst ein wenig, als er über das Bett gezogen wird, und er schlägt nach einer von Thorins breiten Schultern, aber es ist bereits zu spät. Thorin murmelt etwas in Khuzdul und schlingt einen starken Arm um Bilbo, fesselt den Hobbit effektiv an seine Seite, und beginnt prompt zu schnarchen._

_„Du machst wohl Witze!“, faucht Bilbo, tritt in sinnlosem und keucht in ungehaltenem Zorn, als Thorin im Schlaf etwas murmelt und seine Arme fester um seinen widerwilligen Gefangenen schließt. „Lass mich los! Du dämlicher, starrköpfiger, sturer, hirnloser, dummköpfiger –“_

_Alle Beleidigungen die ihm einfallen fauchend, dreht und windet Bilbo sich, bis er sich aus seinem Gefängnis befreit hat. Thorin murmelt erneut etwas, als Bilbo die Flucht gelingt, und schlägt mit dem Arm um sich, bis seine Hand auf einem Kissen landet, dass er stattdessen in die Arme zieht._

_Bilbo seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf, froh, dass niemand das kleine Lächeln sehen kann, das er nicht ganz unterdrücken kann, als er eine Decke über den laut schnarchenden, legendären Thorin Eichenschild zieht. „Du wirst dich morgen schrecklich fühlen, du Idiot“, sagt Bilbo liebevoll._

_Stunden später, nachdem er in ein anderes Zimmer geschlendert und in seinem eigenen Bett eingeschlafen ist, wird er von einem lauten Hämmern an seiner Tür rüde geweckt._

_„Wach auf, Herr Beutlin!“, dröhnt Thorins Stimme durch das Holz, absolut klar und kräftig und übersprudelnd vor Aufregung. „Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf!“_

_Bilbo bezweifelt das sehr und stolpert zur Tür, blinzelt mehrmals schnell hintereinander, als er sie dem Sonnenlicht öffnet. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, als er Thorin entdeckt, blinzelt noch einmal. Dann wirft er in vollständiger, empörter Kapitulation die Hände hoch. Denn Thorin geht von Tür zu Tür, gewaschen, angezogen, hellwach und putzmunter, so, als ob er nicht noch letzte Nacht in Tische hineingelaufen und lauthals Heiratsanträge gemacht hätte._

_„Zwerge“, knurrt Bilbo, wirft seine Tür ganz auf und marschiert aus seinem Zimmer._

 

\-------

 

„Du Mistkerl!“, brüllt Bofur, und Bilbo wird in die fünfte zermalmende Umarmung gezogen. Er fragt sich, ob er wohl lebenslängliche Behinderungen davontragen wird, hervorgerufen durch aufgebrachte, zwergische Zuneigung. „Du schleimiger kleiner Mistkerl!“

Balin hat ihn in einen der kleineren Räume geführt mit einem langen Tisch in der Mitte, der sich bereits unter Tellern und Schüsseln biegt. Der Himmel weiß, wann das alles arrangiert worden ist, oder wie die Nachricht seiner Ankunft sich so schnell verbreitet hat, aber einer nach dem anderen trudeln die Zwerge der Gemeinschaft ein, und jedes Mal hofft Bilbo nur, dass er auch dieses Mal übersteht und nicht als elendiges Wrack endet. Orks, Trolle und Drachen sind nichts im Vergleich zu Zwergen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!“, sagt Bilbo, und seine Stimme bricht vor Überraschung, als Bifur zu ihm tritt und ihm feste auf den Rücken schlägt. „Es tut mir leid!“

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!“, fährt Bofur fort. Er hält Bilbo an den Schultern von sich. „Tee ist um vier?“

„Nun, das stimmt!“, sagt Bilbo schwach, und bekommt für seine Mühen einen weiteren Schlag auf den Rücken. „Ich habe doch gesagt, es tut mir leid!“

„Tut mir leid, sagt er!“, erklärt Bofur und schüttelt Bilbo ein letztes Mal, dann lässt er ihn los und sich in einen Stuhl am Tisch fallen. „Tut mir leid! Fasst man das?“

„Und, was hat dich hergeführt?“ Gloin kommt messerscharf direkt zur Sache, wie üblich.

„Nun –“

„Bleibst du hier?“, fragt Ori leise mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln.

„Das ist der Plan, ja. Es hängt davon ab, wie einige – wie einige, ähm, Dinge sich entwickeln. Und wenn nicht hier, dann bleibe ich in Thal. Das Auenland ist einfach... nun, dank euch habe ich mich an Lärm und Radau gewöhnt, und ich kann die anderen Hobbits nicht so anschreien, wie ich euch anschreien kann.“ Bilbo lächelt und nimmt sich ein Brötchen vom Tisch; er fühlt sich leichter, als er es seit fast einem Jahr getan hat. Er ist umgeben von Lärm und lächelnden Gesichter, Rufen und lähmenden Schläge auf den Rücken und einer absolut großartige Abwesenheit von Anstand und Höflichkeit. Kein falsches Lächeln, keine gezwungen höflichen Grüße, und Bilbo fühlt sich endlich wieder wohl in seiner Haut.

„Moment mal“, sagt er, sieht in die Gesichter und zählt nach. Thorin glänzt noch durch Abwesenheit, worüber er krampfhaft nicht nachdenkt. Als er abgereist ist, hat er sie beide in einer recht peinlichen Situation hinterlassen, er kann jetzt nicht erwarten, dass Thorin hereingerauscht kommt und alles ist automatisch wieder gut. Auch wenn das sehr schön gewesen wäre. Aber kein Zwerg der königlichen Linie ist anwesend. „Wo sind Fili und Kili?“

„Auf dem Weg zu den Blauen Bergen“, sagt Dwalin barsch. „Sie wollen versuchen, die Herrin Dis zu überreden, zusammen mit ihnen zurück nach Erebor zu kommen.“

„Und“, fügt Balin hinzu und verzieht den Mund in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Grimasse und Lächeln, „ich habe ein Gerücht gehört demzufolge Kili in den Wäldern aufgelauert wurde. Schreckliche Angelegenheit.“

Bilbos Augenbrauen schießen hoch. „Oh. Oh! Also hat er... oh nein, wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragt er, und die unbehaglichen, hilflosen Blicke, die die Zwerge rings um den Tisch austauschen, bestätigen seine wachsende Sorge, dass, was immer auch geschehen ist, nicht sehr schön war.

„Nun...“, beginnt Oin vorsichtig.

„Ach, tanz nicht um den heißen Brei herum“, blafft Dwalin. „Kili ist mit seiner verdammten Elbenfrau durchgebrannt, nachdem Thorin sie beinahe aus dem Berg geworfen hat!“

„Oh, neeeiin. Nein, nein, hat er nicht.“ Bilbo zuckt zusammen. Er weiß sehr gut, dass die Antwort darauf ,Doch, das hat er ganz definitiv' ist.

„Er hat sie nicht direkt hinausgeworfen“, verbessert Balin. „Fili sagte, dass sie Kili einige... nun, zumindest zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hat. Also ist sie nicht auf der Stelle und explizit verbannt worden, mit einer Wache, die sie zur Tür geleitet...“

„Aber es hat trotzdem ein Riesengeschrei gegeben“, sagt Bofur fröhlich.

„Oh je. Was bin ich froh, dass ich nicht hier war.“ Bilbo kann es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Eine Elbin und ein Zwerg, das war ja schon schlimm genug, aber ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie und eine Wache aus dem Düsterwald... oh, das muss ein richtiges Drama gegeben haben.

„Aber du bist jetzt hier!“ Bofur breitet enthusiastisch die Arme aus, und augenblicklich bricht die Gemeinschaft in Freudenbekundungen aus, ausgelassen und stürmisch und geräuschvoll wie eh und je.

„Ja, ja! Ich –“ Er weiß es sofort. Was ja auch nicht weiter schwierig ist, da die gesamte Gemeinschaft abrupt verstummt, aller Augen auf den Eingang hinter Bilbos linker Schulter gerichtet.

Er dreht sich um, folgt ihren Blicken, und da steht Thorin. Er steht gerade so in der Tür, die Arme steif vor der Brust verschränkt, und es trifft Bilbo wie ein Schlag, mehr als bei jedem der anderen Zwerge, dass er kein bisschen anders aussieht. Sicher, sie sind alle sauberer und auffallend besser gekleidet. Thorin trägt wieder seine diversen Schichten in schwarz und blau, dazu ein Kettenhemd aus Stahl und Armschienen aus Leder. Es ist beinahe haargenau dasselbe Outfit wie das, welches er getragen hat, als sie vor so langer Zeit zu ihrer Reise aufgebrochen sind, mit Ausnahme des komplizierten Musters aus scharfkantigen Quadraten und ineinander verschränkten Rauten, das mit tiefrotem Garn auf seine Ärmel gestickt ist, und der Krone aus schwarzen Metall und hellem Stahl.

Es ist nicht einmal ein Hauch von Gold an ihm zu sehen, und Bilbo bemerkt, dass die Krone, obwohl ähnlich, nicht die Gleiche ist wie die, die Thorin getragen hat, als er sich in der goldenen Rüstung und den prunkvollen Gewändern seines Großvaters herausgeputzt hat.

„Thorin.“ Sein Herz hämmert, ihm schwirrt der Kopf, aber gleichzeitig fühlt er sich seltsam geerdet, als wäre er nie zuvor so fest und solide gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Er kann das kleine Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel nach oben verzieht, nicht unterdrücken. 

„Herr Beutlin“, sagt Thorin verhalten, neigt zurückhaltend grüßend den Kopf. Er bleibt auf der Türschwelle stehen, und seine Arme bleiben steif verschränkt. „Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise.“

„Was?“ Die Förmlichkeit lässt ihn zögern, und sein Herz stellt sein wildes Hämmern ein und wird bang. „Ich. Ja. Ja, sie war in Ordnung. Sehr viel weniger aufregend dieses Mal, aber ich will mich nicht beklagen.“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken nervös nach oben, um den Witz deutlich zu machen. Thorin blinzelt lediglich und neigt ein weiteres Mal steif den Kopf.

„Natürlich.“

Das Schweigen ist qualvoll. Bilbo ist mehr als nur ein wenig versucht zu flüchten, und vor diesem schrecklichen, drückenden Schweigen wegzulaufen, dass zwischen ihnen hängt. Wegzulaufen vor der Tatsache, dass verflixt noch mal alle sie anstarren, wie sie einander unbehaglich und verlegen betrachten. Das einzige, das ihn davon abhält, ist die Tatsache, dass Thorin die verdammte Tür blockiert. Er hat Ärger erwartet, vielleicht ein bisschen Geschrei, aber nicht diese so untypische, ausdruckslose Steifheit.

Schließlich räuspert Bilbo sich und sieht hinunter auf das Brötchen in seiner Hand, wirft es ein paarmal hoch und beißt die Zähne zusammen, und seine Lippen bewegen sich, als sie versuchen herauszufinden, welche Worte sie für ihn formen sollen. „Ah, Thorin –“

„Ihr entschuldigt mich“, sagt Thorin schnell, mit seltsam ausdrucksloser Stimme und einem weiteren, kurzen Nicken, und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht länger bleiben. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Herr Beutin, es gibt immer noch sehr viel zu tun. Es ist.“ Und dann verstummt Thorin, und Bilbo sieht einen Riss in dem sorgfältig erzwungenen Gleichmut, als Thorin mehrfach blinzelt und seine Augen durch den Raum huschen, alles ansehen außer Bilbo. „Es ist schön, Euch zu Besuch zu haben“, sagt er schließlich, nickt ein weiteres Mal hölzern und wendet sich schnell ab.

Bilbo öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn und runzelt die Stirn, während sein Inneres versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, was jetzt nun wo genau hingehört. In den Monaten, die seine Rückreise gedauert hat, hat er sich ihr Wiedersehen eine Million Mal vorgestellt – aber nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur ansatzweise so. Bilbo könnte nicht einmal sagen, ob das jetzt besser war oder schlechter als all die furchtbaren Szenarien seiner Vorstellung.

„Wa –“, beginnt er schwach, dann kann er nicht weitersprechen, und er blinzelt mehrmals schnell, während er versucht zu verstehen, was gerade passiert ist.

„ _M’imnu Mahal_!“, knurrt Dwalin. „Bitte sag, dass du jetzt, wo du hier bist, etwas dagegen unternehmen wirst!“

„Wa –? Was? Was willst du –? Was um alles in der Welt war denn –?“ Bilbo gestikuliert vage in Richtung des Eingangs, starrt noch immer mit großen Augen auf die Stelle, an der Thorin nicht mehr steht. „Das? Was war das?“

„Das war...“, beginnt Balin unbehaglich, dann seufzt er und zuckt die Schultern. „Nun, du bist ziemlich plötzlich abgereist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer von uns damit gerechnet hat, dass du zurückkommen würdest, nachdem du dich so aus dem Staub gemacht hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass Thorin ähm... viel Zeit hatte, sich vorzubereiten.“

„Ja, nun, das ist, weil er –!“ Bilbo hält inne und wird rot, als er sich an Thorins ernste und aufrichtige und hoffnungsvolle Augen erinnert, an die großen Hände, die seine hielten. Dann registriert er, wie die Zwerge verlegen hin und her rutschen und sich verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen. „Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen!“, presst Bilbo hervor, sieht die schuldbewusst dreinblickenden Zwerge mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und richtet einen Finger auf sie, schüttelt ihn in die Runde, um klar zu machen, dass es sie alle betrifft. „Wann hattet ihr, wann hatte einer von euch vor, mir zu sagen, dass ich verlobt bin? Meint ihr nicht, dass einer von euch das hätte erwähnen können, bevor ein König mich im Fieberwahn seinen Anverlobten genannt hat?“

Schweigen.

„Also?“

„Wir, ähm.“ Bofur lächelt entschuldigend. „Wir dachten, du wüsstest es. Ich meine, ihr zwei wart ja schon –“

Balin schüttelt heftig den Kopf, und Bofur verstummt, sieht Balin groß an, dann Bilbo, und seine Augen werden immer größer. Die anderen Zwerge drehen ihre Köpfe, starren von einem zum anderen, und zehn Paar Augen werden vor Überraschung groß wie Untertassen. Bilbos Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, während er die beiden wütend anfunkelt.

„Wir waren was?“, fragt Bilbo kühl und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, während die Zwerge ihn groß ansehen.

„Nein“, sagt Bofur, mehr zu Balin als zu Bilbo. „Ihr wart nicht schon –? Ihr wart nicht schon zusammen?“

„Nein!“, faucht Bilbo, wirft die Hände in die Höhe. „Nein, waren wir nicht! Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Nicht die Geringste! Und ich dachte, ihr wüsstet alle nur von dem Verlöbnis! Nicht, dass alle außer _mir_ annehmen würde, dass –“

„Wie kannst du das nicht gewusst haben?“, fragt Nori, vollkommen perplex. „Wie konnte irgendjemand das nicht wissen?! Wir alle haben mit ansehen müssen, wie Thorin sich dir jeden verdammten Tag praktisch an den Hals geworfen hat!“

„Ich habe nicht gedacht –!“

„Aber in Seestadt!“, unterbricht Bofur ihn und zeigt auf Bilbo. „Ihr seid nach oben gegangen! Ihr zwei –“

„Ich habe ihn nach oben geschleift, damit er schlafen kann! Weil er ein betrunkener Idiot war und wir am nächsten Tag einem Drachen gegenübertreten würden! Was um alles in der Welt habt ihr gedacht, dass –“ Er verstummt angesichts der fassungslosen Blicke, mit denen die Zwerge ihn ansehen. Alle bis auf Balin, der schuldbewusst an die Wand starrt, und Dwalin, der angewidert den Kopf schüttelt.

„Balin?“, fragt Bilbo, sieht den weißhaarigen Zwerg mit schmalen Augen an.

„Oh! Nun“, setzt Balin an und lächelt nervös. „Ich wusste, dass ihr zwei nicht... nun, Thorin und ich hatten uns zuvor darüber unterhalten, weißt du. Er wollte warten, bis unsere Fahrt vollendet war, und –“ Er verstummt mit einem Lächeln als wäre jetzt alles klar. Was es eindeutig nicht ist.

„Und?“, hakt Bilbo nach und verschränkt die Arme.

„Du hast das Mithril angenommen!“ Bofur schnippt mit den Fingern und grinst, als wäre er sehr stolz auf sich, Bilbo erwischt zu haben. Balin hüstelt und fängt wieder an, den Kopf zu schütteln, aber Bilbo hat schon reagiert.

„Er sagte, es wäre ein Zeichen der Freundschaft! Ich fand es ein ganz reizendes Freundschaftsgeschenk!“

Dwalin knurrt etwas in Khuzdul, und Bilbo befindet, dass es die Sache nicht wert es, um Übersetzung zu bitten. Bofurs Zunge stolpert in seiner Empörung über sich selbst.

„Es ist vermaledeites Mithril, oder nicht?! Du hast gedacht, Mithril wäre –“ 

„Ich wollte dir sagen, was es damit auf sich hat“, sagt Balin rasch. „Ich wusste, was er damit gemeint hat, und auch, dass du das nicht, äh, ganz so genau wusstest. Die Bedeutung des Wertes von Mithril geht schnell verloren, wenn man die Geschichte unserer Kultur nicht kennt. Aber dann bist du mit dem Stein durchgebrannt und … nun ja.“

Das bringt Bilbo schnell zur Räson; die Erinnerungen an das Chaos und die wilde, tief verletzte Wut in Thorins Augen, als seine Fäuste sich um Bilbos Hemd schlossen und ihn beinahe über den Wall warfen. Schön, das ist eine Entschuldigung, die er akzeptieren wird. Er nickt leicht, und seine Hände ballen sich an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten.

„Die Frage“, knurrt Dwalin, „ist: Was jetzt? Wo wir jetzt alle über unsere Gefühle auf dem neusten Stand sind.“

Alle Köpfe wenden sich Bilbo zu, der es sich noch mal überlegt, ob er nicht doch lieber wieder abreisen soll.

„Was?“, fragt er nervös. „Was soll das – ja, na gut! Schön! In Ordnung. Ich. Ja. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte, ich wollte mit Thorin reden. Über… die Angelegenheit. Mit der er mich überrumpelt hat. Ich brauchte nur – nun. Ja. Euretwegen, euer aller wegen, bin ich auch zurückgekommen. Ich –“ Er reibt sich das Gesicht mit den Händen und zuckt zurück, als er all die ernsthaften Blicke sieht, die auf ihn gerichtet sind. „Nein. Neinneinnein, hört sofort damit auf, alle!“

„Wir haben dich auch vermisst, Bursche!“, ruft Gloin.

„Dumme Entscheidung“, murmelt Bilbo in seine Handfläche. „Verrückt. Absolut verrückt. Ich habe all die Ruhe und den Frieden zurückgelassen –“

„Eh, das klingt langweilig.“ Bofur steht auf, kommt zu ihm und klopft ihm auf den Rücken. „Nur du und deine Pflanzen und deine Geschirrtücher voller Löcher.“

„Sie sind gehäkelt.“ Bilbo seufzt in seine Hände, kann sich kaum unter Kontrolle halten, nicht in eine Tränenflut oder einen Lachanfall auszubrechen, er weiß auch nicht so genau, welche Option er wählen würde. „Es soll so aussehen, es ist ein Zierdeckchen.“ Er sieht hoch, fühlt sich ein wenig hysterisch. Aber es gibt da noch etwas, das getan werden muss, bevor er sich in einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch hineinsteigern kann. „Nun denn. Ich muss. Ich muss… Kann mir jemand sagen, wo Thorin hingegangen sein könnte?“

„Oh, das“, lacht Bofur. „Ich vermute mal, er steht auf Wache.“

Bilbo blinzelt, runzelt die Stirn, blinzelt erneut. „Steht auf was?“

„Oben auf der Brustwehr“, erklärt Balin.

„Ja, es ist so“, erklärt Bofur. „Wann immer unser guter König mal allein sein muss –“

„Wenn er sich in seinen Schmollwinkel verzieht“, knurrt Dwalin.

„Ja, richtig. Das auch. Also. Was er tut ist, er geht hoch auf den Wehr und löste eine der Wachen da oben ab mit irgendeiner Ausrede von wegen Könige müssen sich an der Arbeit im Königreich beteiligen oder so. Und dann brütet er da oben still und nobel vor sich hin.“

Das klingt ganz nach Thorin. Bilbo holt tief Luft, schließt die Augen und zählt beim Ausatmen langsam bis zehn. Er kann es nicht länger vor sich herschieben. Nicht nach all der Zeit, die vergangen ist. Nach seiner Reise und nach dem schmerzvollen Wiedersehen vorhin. Das vor ihm ausgebreitete Festmahl ist vergessen, als er seinen Atem beruhigt und seinen Mut zusammenrafft. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tut, dann wird er für den Rest des Tages ein nervöses Wrack sein.

„Okay. Gut. In Ordnung. Ich – ich, ähm. Ich geh dann mal zur Brustwehr.“

 

\-------

 

_Bilbos Kopf dröhnt noch immer von dem Schlag, den er vor einer Weile abbekommen hat, und er spürt, wie Blut an der Seite seines Gesichts herunterrinnt. Er kann sich nicht dazu aufraffen, es abzuwischen. Die Welt dreht sich immer noch schwankend um ihn, und Geräusche erreichen ihn verzögert, wie aus weiter Ferne, während er zwischen steinernen Wänden hindurch und über Treppen taumelt und versucht, IRGENDETWAS zu finden. Da waren so viele Orks, wie Ameisen waren sie über die Mauern gekrabbelt. Zu viele, um sie zu zählen oder ihre Anzahl überhaupt zu erfassen. Aber jetzt ist alles leer, nichts mehr da, außer dem heulenden Wind und dem Schnee und dem Blut, das über sein Gesicht tropft._

_Er stolpert und fängt sich an einem großen Mauerstein auf, und das Geräusch seines eigenen, rauen Atems hallt in seinem Kopf wieder und übertönt alle anderen Geräusche._

_Dann sieht er auf. Und Thorin steht dort, auf dem Eis, mit dem Rücken zu Bilbo, und überblickt das Schlachtfeld tief, tief unter ihm._

_Die Erleichterung ist wie ein Schleier, der gelüftet wird, und die Welt wird klarer, und seine Sicht mit ihr. Thorin steht. Thorin ist in Ordnung. Thorin steht aufrecht, die Schultern zurückgenommen, und der weiße Ork liegt mitten auf dem Eis und Orkrist steckt in seiner Brust, und in diesem, einen Moment ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Für ein paar himmelhochjauchzende Sekunden kann Bilbo wieder atmen, spürt das kleine, erleichterte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass nach allem, was geschehen ist, Thorin in Ordnung ist und lebt und steht._

_Thorins Knie geben nach. Bilbos Atem stoppt. Thorin fällt, kippt langsam zur Seite weg, bis er schließlich hart zu Boden geht und als regloser Haufen liegen bleibt._

_„Nein. Nein nein nein!“ Bilbos Finger schrammen über den eiskalten Stein, als er einen Satz nach vorn macht, vorwärts eilt, zu Thorin auf das Eis. Er stolpert, fällt fast hin, und seine Lungen versagen den Dienst. Er ringt nach Atem, und die trockene, eisige Luft lässt ihn husten, während er so schnell er kann zu Thorins zusammengesunkener Gestalt hastet._

_Nein, das passiert so nicht. Nicht nach allem, was geschehen ist. Nicht nachdem Thorin endlich wieder zurück ist, wieder bei klarem Verstand ist. Nicht nach dem Drachen und dem Feuer und dem Schrecken und Entsetzen der letzten Wochen. Dies ist nicht das Ende, es kann nicht das Ende sein!_

_„Thorin!“ Er fällt neben dem König auf die Knie, und dieser kleine, gebrochene Zwerg kann nicht Thorin sein. Thorin atmet nicht flach und starrt blicklos in den Himmel, Kampfeswillen erloschen und Augen trübe. Er liegt nicht einfach da und akzeptiert klaglos, was kommt._

_„Bilbo“, haucht Thorin, und seine Augen richten sich auf das Gesicht des Hobbits._

_„Bleib still, Thorin, bleib einfach still liegen. Es ist nur.“ Er streckt die Hand aus, und überall ist Blut, Himmel, so viel Blut. Bilbo muss beinahe würgen bei dem Anblick, bei dem beißenden Geruch und der Wärme unter seinen Fingern. Da strömt so viel Blut aus der tiefen Stichwunde in Thorins Flanke. Verzweifelt versucht Bilbo, sich an das zu erinnern, was Oin ihm über die Heilkunst beigebracht hat, während er langsam Wickel und Salben und die verschiedenen Verbandsarten erklärte. Er wirft einen schnellen Blick auf Thorins Gesicht, und aus seinem Mund strömt kein Blut, kein Rot färbt seine blassen Lippen, also sind seine Lungen unverletzt. Das ist aber auch alles, was Bilbo weiß, und er kämpft die Übelkeit nieder, die in ihm aufsteigt, und presst fest seine Hand auf die Wunde._

_„Halte durch, Thorin, durchhalten.“_

_„Bilbo… ich ...“_

_„Wage es nicht, wage es ja nicht. Es wird alles gut, Thorin. Die Adler sind hier. Die Adler sind hier, alles ist gut. Du… du musst nur nicht… wage es nicht… nicht...“ Die Worte wiederholen sich endlos in seinem Geist. ,Wage es nicht. Wage es nicht zu gehen. Wage es nicht zu gehen und mich in einer Welt alleinzulassen, in der du nicht existierst. Wage es nicht, loszulassen.'_

_Lass nicht los._

 

\-------

 

Bilbo kann die Hände nicht stillhalten, während er die Stufen emporsteigt, die von der Haupthalle zur Wachmauer führen. Sie trommeln gegen seine Beine, verschlingen sich umeinander, ballen sich zu Fäusten und lösen sich wieder, als er hinaus in die klare Nacht tritt. Es ist kühl, aber nicht kalt, und Bilbo findet es ein bisschen amüsant, dass er immer im Herbst nach Erebor kommt.

Thorin ist leicht zu finden: Er steht genau in der Mitte der Mauer, die Arme ausgebreitet und mit den Händen auf den Brustwehr gestützt, und sieht geradewegs nach unten. Bilbo schluckt und erinnert sich daran, wie er von einer ähnlichen Höhe aus über seine Schulter in den Abgrund geblickt hat. Diese Mauer ist glatter, sauberer, die Steine ordentlich auf- und übereinander gelegt, und die Brustwehr ist mit ineinander verschlungenen Ketten aus komplexen, geometrischen Mustern verziert, die sich mit eingravierten Raben abwechseln. Aber es ist ähnlich genug, dass Bilbo steif wird und sich daran erinnert, wie nahe er einer sehr engen Bekanntschaft mit diesem Abgrund gekommen ist.

„Ich erinnere mich an alles“, sagt Thorin leise, und diesmal ist es Bilbo, der leicht zusammenzuckt und dann schuldbewusst mit den Füßen scharrt, als ihm klar wird, dass er wohl doch nicht so leise gewesen ist, wie er angenommen hat.

„Ja“, antwortet er und schluckt, als er sich ein Stück von Thorin entfernt mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Stein lehnt und in die Nacht hinausschaut – hinaus und definitiv nicht hinunter. „Ja. Nun, mir gefällt diese Mauer sehr viel besser“, fährt er fort. „Sie ist hübscher.“

„Es tut mir leid“. Thorins Stimme ist noch leiser geworden, nur noch ein Flüstern, das der Wind beinahe mit sich davonträgt. „Es tut mir alles so leid. All die Dinge, die ich gesagt habe, all –“

„Thorin, es ist in Ordnung“, unterbricht Bilbo ihn schnell, nicht sicher, ob er gerade jetzt das verletzliche Beben in Thorins Stimme ertragen kann. „Es ist wirklich...“, und für einen Moment sind es nicht der Schrecken des Abgrunds und die fauchende Wut in Thorins Stimme, an die er denkt, sondern seine leisen, gebrochenen Worte: Du würdest mich bestehlen?, und dann die schmerzerfüllten Tränen in seinen Augen. Und gütiger Himmel, die Erinnerung daran trifft ihn jetzt um so vieles härter – jetzt, wo er weiß, was das Geschenk des Mithrils bedeutet hat, was Thorin in seinem kranken Geist über sie beide gedacht hat. Selbst zu dem Zeitpunkt war Thorin krank, aber er hat später gesagt, dass das Gefühl hinter der Geste echt war. Und zum Wohle aller oder nicht, wissentlich oder nicht, hat Bilbo ihm das ins Gesicht geworfen.

„Es tut mir leid“, seufzt Bilbo. „Was auch immer meine Gründe gewesen sein mögen, ich habe dich verraten. Und ich habe nicht… ich wollte es nicht tun. Das war das Schwerste, was ich je in meinem Leben getan habe, und ein paar Mal war ich so kurz davor, ihn dir zu geben, einfach weil ich wusste, wie sehr du ihn haben wolltest. Ich wollte dich niemals hintergehen. Ihnen den Stein zu geben, das war… Ich wusste, dass ich dir wehtun würde, und ich konnte nicht –“

„Du hast getan, was du tun musstest“, sagt Thorin, der immer noch nicht aufsieht. „Du hattest recht damit, ihn mir nicht zu geben, ihn fortzunehmen und mir nicht in Tod und Ruin zu folgen. Du warst der Einzige, der gesehen hat, was das Beste für uns alle war, für die Gemeinschaft. Für mich. Dein einziger Fehler war, wieder zurückzukommen, hinterher. Du bist immer –“ Thorin verstummt, atmet langsam ein und aus und drückt sich dann von der Mauer ab, richtet sich auf. „Entschuldigung. Das ist nicht die Art Erinnerungen, die dein Aufenthalt hier hervorrufen sollen.“

„Wo...“ Bilbo zieht die Nase kraus und trommelt mit den Fingern auf den kalten Stein und sucht nach dem besten Weg, diese potentiell gefährliche Frage zu stellen. „Wo ist er jetzt? Der Arkenstein?“

„In der Tiefe“, sagt Thorin mit fester Stimme. „Er ist wieder in den Tiefen des Berges. Versiegelt in einem Grab, das all denen gewidmet ist, die an diesem Ort ihr Leben verloren haben.“

Bilbo nickt. „Gut. Das, das ist gut. Das ist ein guter Platz für ihn.“

Das Schweigen, das sich über sie herabsenkt, ist nicht ganz so unangenehm wie das, was sich vorhin über die Gemeinschaft gelegt hat, aber es ist eine lastende Stille. Und sie lastet schwer auf Bilbo, der versucht, Thorin, der steif nach vorn und von Bilbo wegsieht, nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren. 

Er fragt sich, wie oft Thorin hierher gekommen ist und sich in seinen Gedanken verloren hat, gefangen in Erinnerungen und Bedauern und nicht in der Lage zu sehen, was im Jetzt passiert. Zu verloren in den Ruinen um zu sehen, wie viel Leben er wieder in den Berg gebracht hat.

Sie sind beide Idioten gewesen, wirklich. Und Bilbo seufzt, als er zu Thorin tritt, der sich weigert, ihn anzusehen.

„Thorin –“

„Wie lange hast du geplant, bei uns zu Besuch zu bleiben?“, fragt Thorin schnell und dreht den Kopf, ganz leicht nur, um über die Hügel zu blicken, und seine Stimme ist gezwungen steif und förmlich. Bilbo bleibt stehen und endlich wird ihm klar, was los ist, warum Thorin so steif und förmlich und unnatürlich, krampfhaft höflich ist.

„Was?“, fragt er, und seine Augen werden schmal und huschen über Thorins angespannte Schultern, die Hand auf der Mauer und die trommelnden Finger auf dem Stein.

„Du bist immer… du darfst gerne bleiben, solange du willst. Ich werde Balin anweisen, dir ein Quartier zurecht zu machen, wenn du eine Weile in Erebor bleiben willst. Es mag klüger sein, auf den Frühling zu warten, es wird dann leichter sein, die Berge zu überqueren und zurück ins Auenla–“

„Du Idiot!“, brüllt Bilbo. Thorin sieht ihn endlich an, verblüfft und mit großen Augen. „Du absoluter Riesenidiot! Ich kann nicht glauben –“

Thorin sieht ihn an, als hätte er gerade erst realisiert, dass Bilbo tatsächlich existiert, und als wäre er sich nicht sicher, wie er hergekommen ist. „Was?“, fragt er zögernd.

„Du –! Warum, glaubst du, bin ich zurückgekommen? Warum, glaubst du, habe ich mich einem Haufen zwergischer Händler angeschlossen und bin den ganzen, weiten Weg zu diesem verflixten Berg zurückgekommen?“

„Ich weiß nicht –?“

„Du bist der König! Von dir wird erwartet, Dinge zu verstehen und zu durchschauen! Du absoluter Schwachkopf! Zu Besuch!“ Bilbo hebt die Hände und zieht den Kragen seines Hemdes ein Stück zur Seite, entblößt das Mithrilhemd, das er trägt, seit er das Auenland verlassen hat. „Zu Besuch! Wirklich?“

Thorin erstarrt, Stirn für einen Moment verwirrt in Falten gelegt, dann sieht er das silbrige Glitzern, und seine Augen werden groß. Für einen Moment ist er ganz still, dann atmet er bebend aus, seine Schultern sacken herab und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird offen, voller Unglauben, als er die Hände ausstreckt und Bilbos Kragen packt, ihn nach unten und zur Seite zieht, um mehr des Kettenhemdes darunter zu entblößen.

„Warum, glaubst du, bin ich zurückgekommen?“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf, lacht ein bisschen; sein Herz hämmert wie wild in seiner Brust. „Du absoluter, vollkommener Riesenidiot.“

Thorin schluckt, und Bilbo spürt, wie seine Hände, die das Hemd umfasst halten, beben; der Zwerg blickt starr auf das Mithril. Er sieht kurz zu Bilbos Gesicht auf, seine Miene verstört und wie betäubt, dann blickt er wieder hinunter auf das Kettenhemd.

„Ich musste nur einfach nachdenken!“, fährt Bilbo fort. „Thorin, ich musste wirklich nachdenken! Weit weg von allem hier. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du – dass da... all das war! Ich hatte nie auch nur darauf zu hoffen gewagt! Du bist – Nun, ja, du bist du. Du bist Thorin Eichenschild, der König und Krieger und all das, was du geworden bist. Ich bin nur –“

„Bilbo“, haucht Thorin.

Bilbo schluckt und ist ein bisschen besorgt, dass er gleich etwas unglaublich Peinliches tun wird. In Ohnmacht fallen zum Beispiel. Glücklicherweise bleiben seine Knie fest, und er hebt die Hand, um die Finger, die sich noch immer in sein Hemd krallen, zu umfassen. „Ja. Genau das. Schau, es –“ Er atmet tief ein und bedauert ein weiteres Mal, dass er sich nie die Zeit genommen hat, diese Worte zu üben. „Es ist verrückt und … und unkorrekt, aber du bringst mich dazu, verrückte und unkorrekte Dinge zu tun… ja, eigentlich immer. Ich –“ 

Er muss einen Moment lang innehalten und durchatmen, und es ist nicht einfach, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, jetzt, wo Thorin ihm direkt ins Gesicht sieht, mit großen Augen und geöffneten Lippen, einen Ausdruck des Staunens und des Wunders im Gesicht. Einen Ausdruck, den Bilbo schon so oft gesehen hat.

„Ich. Okay. Ich bin einverstanden. In Ordnung? Mit der – der Heirat. Der ganzen Sache. Der Idee. Ich bin. Ja. Äh, ja. Ich – du… Ich liebe dich. Okay? Und ich habe das auch vorher schon getan, aber ich musste es erst in meinen Kopf reinbekommen, dass das nichts Verkehrtes ist, und dass du tatsächlich etwas bist, das ich – Ja. Also bin ich zurückgekommen. Dafür. Denn ich will – Es war nicht mehr mein Zuhause. Und ich glaube, es könnte hier sein. Mein Zuhause. Bei dir. Wenn du –“

Thorin atmet aus, gibt ein leises, wortloses Murmeln von sich, und die Hand, die Bilbos Kragen umfasst hat, gleitet in seinen Nacken. Ein fester Griff zieht ihn näher an Thorin, der sich vorbeugt und ihre Köpfe sanft aneinander drückt, Stirn an Stirn. Sein Atem bebt in der Stille zwischen ihnen, und Bilbo spürt, wie erneut ein leicht hysterisches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel nach oben zieht.

Er hebt die Hände, legt sie auf Thorins Oberarme, und seine Finger graben sich nervös in Pelz und Leder. Thorins Haar bildet erneut einen Vorhang um sie beide, und jetzt kann Bilbo die Augen schließen und es sich erlauben, zu spüren – die Nähe, die Wärme, die Thorin ausstrahlt, und den sanften Lufthauch ihres Atems zwischen ihnen. Thorins Hand gleitet von Bilbos Nacken zu seiner Wange, während er die andere Hand hebt und sie um Bilbos andere Wange legt, Bilbos Gesicht sanft zwischen seinen warmen, schwieligen Händen hält.

„Bilbo“, sagt Thorin, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich werde dich jetzt küssen, und ich fände es sehr schön, wenn ich dieses Mal nicht dafür angeschrien würde.“

Oh, Hilfe, er fällt noch wirklich in Ohnmacht. „Ich werde dich anschreien, wenn du mich nicht küsst, du absoluter –“

Er bekommt keine Gelegenheit zu beenden was sicher eine fantastische Beleidigung gewesen wäre, da Thorin sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen anhebt und sich vorbeugt, seine Lippen auf Bilbos drückt.

Und das, das ist ein richtiger Kuss. Bilbo kann sich nicht einmal dafür schämen, dass er schwankt und sich an Thorin klammert. Er ist warm und weich und fest zugleich, und Bilbo fühlt sich vollkommen eingehüllt von warmen, trockenen Handflächen, die sein Gesicht umfassen, Daumen, die sanft über seine Wangen streichen, dem Kratzen von Thorins Bart und der festen, steten Berührung seiner Lippen. Er seufzt und ergibt sich, gibt sich hin, erlangt gerade genug Kontrolle über sich, um den Kuss zu erwidern, und plötzliche Euphorie erfüllt ihn, als Thorin umgehend reagiert und näher tritt und sich enger an Bilbo drückt.

Thorin löst seine Lippen von Bilbos, dreht kaum merklich den Kopf und drückt einen Kuss auf Bilbos Wange, schmiegt ihre Gesichter aneinander. Seine Arme schlingen sich um Bilbo und ziehen ihn eng an Thorins Körper. Bilbo lacht leise. Er hat das Gefühl, als wären seine inneren Organe durch Feuerwerksraketen ersetzt worden. Als wäre es nur die stete, feste, ihn umhüllende Wärme Thorins, die ihn auf dem Boden hält. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in dem dichten, schwarzen Haar und hebt die Arme und legt sie um Thorins Schultern.

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich je wiedersehen würde“, sagt Thorin, leise und staunend. „Als der Rabe mit den Neuigkeiten deiner sicheren Heimkehr zurückkehrte, dachte ich, das wäre das Letzte, das ich je von dir hören würde.“

„Idiot.“ Bilbo grinst, schließt Thorin fester in die Arme und lacht, als Thorin die Geste mit einem tiefen, leisen Lachen seinerseits erwidert. „Es tut mir leid, was… wie ich gegangen bin. Ich war überwältigt, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, einfach –“

Thorin bewegt sich, unterbricht Bilbo mit einem weiteren, sanfteren Kuss, der kaum mehr ist als der Hauch einer Berührung seiner Lippen. „Du bist hier“, sagt er, flüstert die Worte gegen Bilbos Mund. „Du bist zurückgekommen. Du kommst immer zurück.“

„Und du bist immer so überrascht.“ Bilbo grinst breiter, nahezu schwindelig von – allem. „Ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein. Das Auenland war… Du hattest recht, es ist zu klein geworden. Ich konnte nicht einfach zurückkehren und wieder alleine sein. Nicht, wenn ich die ganze Zeit an alle hier denken musste. An dich denken musste. Und du hattest auch recht, was hier angeht. Du hast so viel erreicht, und in so kurzer Zeit. Der Berg ist wieder ein Zuhause. Ich denke, er könnte jetzt auch mein Zuhause werden.“ Er schluckt und endet leise: „Unser Zuhause.“

„Unser“, haucht Thorin. „ _Amrâl’im’ê_.“ Er neigt den Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss, und Bilbo spürt die Veränderung darin. Spürt sie in der Art, wie Thorins Arme sich fester um ihn legen, ihn näher ziehen, ihn von den Füßen heben. Spürt sie in der Art, wie Thorin ihre Lippen mit solch sicherer Bestimmtheit verschmilz, erst an Bilbos Oberlippe knabbert, dann an seiner Unterlippe. Und plötzlich registriert Bilbo die kühle Luft auf seinem Gesicht und Thorins Hände, die langsam und fest über seinen Rücken gleiten, und das dichte Haar, das um seine Finger gewickelt ist.

Es kann nicht wirklich Herbst sein, dazu ist es zu warm, es ist viel zu warm. Bilbos Atem stockt für eine Sekunde, als er die hauchzarte, fragende Berührung einer Zunge spürt, die über seine Lippen gleitet. Hitze flammt in ihm auf, als Thorins Hände sich unter sein Hemd schieben, warm selbst durch das kühle Mithril. Bilbo atmet ein, öffnet seine Lippen und umklammert Thorin fester. Er ist sich bewusst, dass allein das ihn noch auf den Beinen hält. Und selbst dieser Halt droht zu versagen bei dem leisen Stöhnen an seinen Lippen, den Fingern, die sich durch das Mithril in seinen Rücken graben, während Thorins Zunge sich heiß um seine schlingt.

Alles um ihn herum verschwimmt, wird unscharf, und vage ist er sich bewusst, dass sie immer noch mitten auf der Mauer stehen, dass sie nur theoretisch allein sind, und dass alles ein bisschen schnell geht und dass dies nichts ist, womit er wirklich Erfahrung hat. Aber Thorin drängt sich an ihn, knabbert an seinen Lippen, bis sie sich voll und wund anfühlen, und gibt leise Laute von sich, deren Vibrationen Bilbo in der Brust spürt, die sich so eng an seine presst, und das ist alles sehr, sehr weit entfernt von den süßen, kleinen Küssen, die man zusammen mit Blumen und schüchternen Lächeln im Auenland austauscht.

Diesmal ist er es, der den Kopf dreht, um kühle Luft tief in seine Lungen zu saugen und um seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Thorin ist ihm da keine Hilfe, kein bisschen. Bilbo versucht, seinen Atem wieder gleichmäßig gehen zu lassen, und da sind Lippen, die über sein Gesicht streichen, heiße Küsse über seinen Kiefer legen, und eine Zungenspitze, die über seinen Hals fährt. 

Keine Hilfe. Nicht ein bisschen Hilfe.

„Thorin –“ Bilbo will ihn darauf hinweisen, dass sie ganz eindeutig draußen sind, in der Öffentlichkeit, aber seine Stimme ist peinlich belegt und dünn. Thorins Finger bohren sich in seinen Rücken, und Bilbo spürt die Vibrationen seines Stöhnens an seinem Hals, als der Zwerg mit den Lippen über Bilbos Pulsader streicht, an der Stelle saugt und Bilbos Worte in einem hohen, fast schrillen Winseln enden lässt. Bilbos Hände suchen Halt an Thorins Rücken, bekommen Thorins Haar zu fassen, und wenn Bilbo ein bisschen mehr bei Sinnen wäre, würde er sich Gedanken darüber machen, ob er nicht zu fest zupackt, aber Thorin scheint es nicht zu kümmern.

Thorins Mund lässt von dem Mal ab, dass er in Bilbos Haut gebrannt hat, und legt eine Spur aus Küssen über Bilbos Hals zu seinem Ohr, an dem er sanft knabbert und damit Bilbos ganze Welt aus den Angeln hebt. Bilbo hat nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob seine Ohren empfindsam sein könnten oder nicht, aber Thorin macht ein paar sehr überzeugende Argumente dafür mit seinen Zähnen und seiner Zunge. Bilbo ist davon überzeugt, dass kleine Funken über seinen ganzen Körper tanzen und knistern. Er kann weder vernünftig atmen, noch die winzigen Geräusche zurückhalten, die in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, und dann hört er ein Schnaufen, von dem er vermutet, dass es ein Lachen ist, als Thorin behutsam mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen seines Ohres entlangfährt und an der Spitze saugt.

„Thorin!“ Und diesmal ist Bilbo sich nicht sicher, worum er bittet oder ob hinter seinem Winseln überhaupt ein Gedanke steckt. Er bekommt nicht genug Luft in seine Lungen und kann sich unter dem Ansturm nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten.

Thorin lässt Bilbos Ohr los, nur, um die empfindliche Haut dahinter zu küssen. „Bleib bei mir heute Nacht“, sagt er, und seine Stimme ist tief und heiß und weich. Und, wie es scheint, nur dazu gemacht, etwas Wildes und Flatterndes in Bilbos Brust zu wecken. „Für immer“, fügt er hinzu, „aber fürs Erste für heute Nacht.“ Nur für den Fall, dass Bilbo nicht versteht, was er meint, öffnet er erneut seine Lippen an Bilbos Hals, und seine Hände gleiten tiefer, unter das Mithrilkettenhemd, und streichen über bloße Haut. „ _Khjamu'e amule'mê, amrâl’im'ê_.“

Bilbo keucht, ballt die Fäuste in Thorins Haar und vergräbt sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter, während er versucht, sich zusammenzureißen. Thorin lässt ihn nicht los, lockert nicht einmal seien Griff, aber er hebt den Kopf, um einen sanften, weniger leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf Bilbos Schläfe zu drücken, während Bilbo durch das Rauschen in seinem Kopf hindurch langsam wieder Kontrolle über sich gewinnt.

Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er nie darüber nachgedacht hätte. Als ob es nicht hier und da einmal einen Moment gegeben hätte, wenn Thorin ihn umarmt hat, oder in den stillen Momenten, wenn sie so dicht nebeneinander gesessen haben, dass Bilbo spürte, wie sich bei jedem Atemzug ihre Schultern berührten. Aber er hat die Gedanken nie weiter als leichtherzige „was wäre wenn?“-Fantasien gedeihen lassen. Und er hat auch nie wirklich weiter als ein paar Küsse gedacht – und das hat ja nun in der Realität wirklich ganz famos geklappt.

Thorin zieht vorsichtig seine Hände unter dem Mithril hervor, legt sie über dem Hemd auf Bilbos Rücken und streicht beruhigend darüber. Und das ist es, was Bilbo letzendlich beruhigt. Bilbo atmet aus, entspannt sich in Thorins Armen und erlaubt es sich, die Augen zu schließen und sich einfach einen Moment lang halten zu lassen. Ihn erfüllt dasselbe sichere, alles umfassende Gefühl, das er immer in Thorins Nähe gespürt hat, und es ist jetzt und hier nicht anders als jemals zuvor. Es ist die ihn zur Ruhe bringende Solidität und Verlässlichkeit, die ihn verrückte Dinge tun und ins Unbekannte rennen lässt.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du nicht willst“, sagt Thorin sanft, Lippen noch immer an Bilbos Schläfe gedrückt. „Du musst nicht –“

„In Ordnung“, sagt Bilbo plötzlich, nickt mehrmals rasch an Thorins Schulter, und sein Herz beginnt wieder schneller zu schlagen. „Ich – ja. Ja. Ich bin – das kann ich tun. Definitiv.“ 

Thorin atmet scharf ein, und die sanfte Berührung auf seinem Rücken, entlang seiner Wirbelsäule, wird plötzlich fester. Ein weiterer, schneller Kuss auf seine Schläfe, dann lehnt Thorin sich zurück, nur ein bisschen, und strahlt, grinst übers ganze Gesicht. „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja!“, schnaubt Bilbo, und sein Gesicht wird warm. „Ich würde das nicht sagen, wenn ich es nicht –“ Wieder einmal wird er dadurch unterbrochen, dass Thorin ihn leidenschaftlich küsst, eine Hand fest um seinen Hinterkopf geschlossen und die andere warm an seinem Kiefer. Bilbo rudert ein wenig mit den Armen, als er beinahe von den Füßen gehoben wird, und bekommt Thorins Rücken zu fassen, als alles um ihn herum verschwindet und nur noch Hände existieren und Zähne und Zungen und – 

Sein Magen unterbricht sie mit einem lauten Knurren, und er wundert sich vage, ob es nicht vielleicht noch einen anderen Drachen hier draußen gibt, der ihn fressen will, als Thorin erstarrt. Ein kurzer Moment, dann hebt Thorin den Kopf und sieht mit hochgezogenen Brauen auf ihn hinunter, und Bilbo öffnet den Mund just in dem Moment, als sein Magen wieder auf sich aufmerksam macht.

„Es tut mir leid, ich, es tut mir so –“ Wo ist der Drache. Wo ist der Drache, dass er der Sache jetzt und hier ein Ende bereiten kann. „Ich war so mit allem anderen beschäftigt, seit ich angekommen bin, und ich habe keine Gelegenheit gehabt, etwas zu essen, seit – Es tut mir so leid! Können wir nicht –?“

Thorin senkt langsam den Kopf und legt seine Stirn mit einem langen, angespannten Seufzen schwer auf Bilbos Schulter. „ _Mahal akhjamu tulmel’e_ “, murmelt er. „Schütze mich vor Halblingen.“

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüstert Bilbo, zutiefst beschämt. Thorin schnaubt einen weiteren Seufzer und packt Bilbos Kopf erneut, presst mit Nachdruck seine Stirn an Bilbos, und Bilbo kann nicht genau sagen ob er nun lacht oder einfach zittert.

„Nein. Nein, das ist eindeutig meine Schuld, ich bin ein unhöflicher Gastgeber“, sagt er mit trockenem Humor. 

„Ich, ähm. Vermutlich... Ich hätte mir vermutlich etwas zu Essen nehmen sollen, bevor ich auf die Suche nach dir gegangen bin“, gibt Bilbo zu, und Thorin lacht eindeutig, wenn auch ein wenig verzweifelt. 

„Das wäre klug gewesen. Du hättest es auch erwähnen können, bevor du zugestimmt hast, heute Nacht bei mir zu bleiben.“ 

Bilbo räuspert sich laut und spürt, wie seine Wangen noch wärmer werden, es steigt vermutlich schon Dampf von ihnen auf in der kühlen Luft, die sie beide umgibt.

„Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass ich nicht –“, stammelt er erneute Entschuldigungen, und Thorin küsst ihn brüsk auf die Stirn.

„Lass uns dir etwas zu Essen holen, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere“, seufzt er, dann tritt er zurück, und die kühle Luft ist wie ein Schock für Bilbo, nachdem er so lange von Thorins Wärme umgeben war.

Sie brauchen dann aber eine Weile, um zu dem Speisesaal zu gelangen, wo er die Gemeinschaft zurückgelassen hat. Was ausschließlich Thorins Schuld ist. Bilbos Hand ist in einem festen Griff gefangen, während er nahezu durch die Hallen und Gänge gezerrt wird, vorbei an überrascht dreinblickenden Zwergen. Bei dem Tempo, das Thorin vorlegt, hätten sie es in nur wenigen Minuten schaffen sollen, wäre da nicht Thorins Angewohnheit gewesen, Bilbo jedes Mal, sobald sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang allein sind, in die Arme zu ziehen und wild zu küssen. Die Dinge verschwimmen ein bisschen und werden unscharf und die Zeit löst sich auf, bis nur noch wandernde Hände und brennende Hitze existieren. Bis Thorin auf Khuzdul flucht und Bilbo wieder hinter sich her zerrt.

„Wir müssen uns wirklich nicht so hetzen“, bemerkt Bilbo und stolpert in dem Versuch, mitzuhalten.

„Doch. Müssen wir“, sagt Thorin fest und marschiert weiter in die Richtung, aus der Bilbo die Gemeinschaft lachen und rufen hören kann. Der Geruch von Braten und Brot und dem Rest des Festgelages steigt ihm in die Nase, und er zuckt zusammen, als sein Magen erneut laut knurrt.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht ein bisschen bleiben und dich mit den anderen unterhalten willst?“, fragt Bilbo und unterdrückt ein Grinsen, als er auf den Saal zu gezogen wird. „Ich muss Ori noch fragen, was seine Fortschritte im Stricken machen.“

Thorin bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Kopf fährt herum, und er starrt Bilbo entsetzt an. „Das musst du nicht“, knurrt er, und Bilbo muss über das angespannte Grollen in seiner Stimme lachen. Thorins Augen werden schmal, und er zieht fest an Bilbos Arm, zieht ihn an sich und knurrt gegen seine Lippen: „Ich habe über ein halbes Jahr lang gewartet, während wir auf der Fahrt waren, und dann ein ganzes weiteres Jahr, während dem ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Du wirst nicht so grausam sein und mich zwingen, noch länger zu warten, während du mit Ori über das Stricken sprichst. Nicht, wenn ich dir ein so viel interessanteres Thema anbieten kann.“

Bilbos Mund wird trocken, und sein Herz macht einen seltsamen Purzelbaum in seiner Brust; alle Hitze von oben auf der Mauer flutet ihn erneut, und sein Lachen ist ein bisschen hoch und nur ein klein wenig hysterisch. „Nun, ich vermute, dass er große Fortschritte gemacht hat, er hatte einige wirklich sehr detaillierte Strickmuster, und ich wäre interessiert zu sehen –“

Thorin verschmilzt ihre Münder, und Bilbo fragt sich, ob das eine neue Methode wird, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er kann sich nicht wirklich darüber beklagen, wenn man bedenkt, dass bislang jeder Kuss ihn schwindelig gemacht und seine Zehen dazu gebracht hat, sich auf dem Stein zu kringeln. Er seufzt glücklich und vergräbt seine Finger in Thorins Bart und beschließt, das Beste aus dem plötzlichen Kuss zu machen.

Hinter ihm hustet jemand laut, und das Geräusch ist wie ein Eimer Eiswasser, den ihm jemand über den Kopf gegossen hat.

Sie stehen direkt in der verdammten Tür.

„Also habt ihr zwei dann alles soweit besprochen?“, fragt Bofur und lacht gackernd, als Bilbo, nach wie vor gefangen in Thorins Griff, den Kopf dreht und beschämt in die grinsenden Gesichter blickt.

„Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein“, winselt Bilbo, und Thorins Hände packen ihn fester, bevor er sich zwischen Bilbo und die Gemeinschaft drängt, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von den johlenden Rufen und dem Applaus, als er den Raum betritt. Bilbo bedeckt sein Gesicht mit einer Hand, nachdem Bofur ihm zugezwinkert hat.

„Also, Herr Beutlin, wisst Ihr diesmal, was los ist? Oder ist der Fleck da auch nur ein Freundschaftsgeschenk?“, fragt Bofur, und Bilbo schlägt eine Hand über jene Stelle an seinem Hals, und seine Stimme ist nur mehr ein hohes Fiepen wortlosen Entsetzens. Jegliche Hoffnung darauf, dass Thorin ihn rettet, schwindet, als er das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Königs sieht. Der Mistkerl. Bilbo ist sich einiger Details schmerzhaft bewusst; wie zum Beispiel wie zerzaust Thorins Haare sind, oder der Tatsache, dass sein eigenes Hemd schief sitzt und sich um seine Hosenträger herum knautscht. 

„Ah, Thorin“, lächelt Balin und räuspert sich und starrt Bilbo gütigerweise nicht an wie alle anderen, während Thorin auf den Tisch zuhält. „Der Handwerksmeister der westlichen Flanke ist vorbeigekommen, er wollte wissen, ob –“

„Mir egal.“

„Ja. Richtig. Dachte ich mir. Werdet ihr beiden blei–“

„Nein.“ Thorin langt um Gloin herum und schnappt sich einen Teller, auf dem sich Brötchen und Fleischstücke türmen. „Wir nehmen das mit, wartet nicht auf uns.“ 

Erneut fragt Bilbo sich, ob nicht der Drache bitte wiederkommen und ihm den Garaus machen kann. Die Gemeinschaft grinst ihn gesammelt breit an, und Bifur hält enthusiastisch beide Daumen hoch, als Thorin sich mit dem Teller in der Hand umdreht.

„Ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht“, informiert er den Zwerg, als Thorin zu ihm zurückmarschiert kommt. Thorin legt ihm eine Hand in den Rücken und schiebt ihn aus dem Raum und lächelt über den Applaus und die Rufe, die ihnen folgen.

„Nein, wirst du nicht.“

„Doch, wirklich. Das war demütigend. Das war absolut der schlimmste –“

„Na, sie hätten es ohnehin irgendwann herausgefunden.“ Thorin zuckt die Schultern, scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass es ein riesiges Problem ist, dass man sie mit, da ist sich Bilbo sicher, absolut schmutzigen Rufen in Khuzdul verabschiedet. Bilbo beißt die Zähne zusammen, als ihm klar wird, dass das eine Diskussion ist, die er nicht gewinnen wird. Zwerge. 

„Hier“, sagt Thorin und drückt Bilbo im Gehen ein Brötchen in die Hand. „Iss das.“

„Versuchst du, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich satt bin, bevor wir deine Gemächer erreichen?“, fragt Bilbo, und sein Lächeln kommt wieder zum Vorschein, als er in das Brötchen beißt.

„Ja. Tue ich. Ich habe nur begrenzt Geduld, und du strapazierst sie gerade sehr.“ Thorin führt sie eine breite Treppe hinauf, die gesäumt ist von grimmig aussehenden Statuen gekrönter Zwerge, und zu einer breiten, soliden, eichenen Doppeltür.

„Ich mache doch gar nichts“, bemerkt Bilbo und lächelt bei dem Blick, den Thorin ihm zuwirft, als er die Tür aufdrückt.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von den Gemächern des Königs zu erwarten hatte, und er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er überrascht ist oder nicht. Die hohe, gewölbte Decke, die hat er erwartet, und die riesigen Säulen mit den eingravierten Raben und steinernen Äxten passen eindeutig zu der Pracht und Erhabenheit des restlichen Berges. Ein Feuer, das bereits in einem offenen Kamin prasselt, der locker so groß ist wie ein Elb, erfüllt den Raum mit einem sanften, goldenen Licht, das den dunklen Stein und die harten geometrischen Linien, die im Zickzack über jede verfügbare Fläche laufen, weicher erscheinen lässt. Die Wände sind mit blauen und dunkelroten Wandteppichen verhängt, dazwischen Banner mit einem auf einem Eichenast sitzenden Raben. Ein mit Papieren übersäter Tisch; ein weiterer Tisch, auf dem ein Krug und ein paar dicke, silbrige Becher stehen. Die dünnen Goldadern, die sich durch den Stein ziehen, geben dem ansonsten harten und kantigen Raum einen organischen Anflug.

Schweigend registriert Bilbo, dass es außer diesen natürlichen Adern nicht abgebauten Metalls nichts Goldenes im ganzen Raum gibt, dafür aber einige Stellen vielsagend abgeschürften Steins.

„Weit entfernt von einer gemütlichen Hobbithöhle, fürchte ich“, sagt Thorin leise, als er die Tür schließt. Auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein Lächeln, als wollte er versuchen, die Worte als Scherz darzustellen, aber Bilbo hört die Frage in ihnen und lächelt warm, während er sich in dem ehrlich gesagt ziemlich einschüchternden Gemach umsieht.

„Oh, so wild ist es nicht“, sagt er und betrachtet die abschreckenden Säulen und den kahlen Fels. „Ein paar wohnliche Akzente hier und da, mehr braucht es nicht.“

Thorin stellt den Teller auf dem Tisch ab, nimmt Bilbos Hand, zieht ihn an sich und seufzt leise, hält ihn lose umschlungen, als er ihn auf die Stirn küsst. „Das fände ich schön.“

„Nun.“ Bilbo drückt einen schnellen Kuss auf Thorins Wange und zupft leicht an einem seiner Zöpfe. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich meine Möbel mitgebracht habe.“ Er tritt zurück, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen, und grinst über Thorins verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hast du das wirklich?“, fragt Thorin, legt eine Hand auf Bilbos Rücken, während er sich einen Stuhl heranzieht, um sich neben den Hobbit zu setzen. Er sieht ein wenig benommen aus. Bilbo nickt, nimmt sich ein Stück Braten und steckt es zwischen zwei kleine Brötchen. Er hält Thorin ein Stück hin, aber der schüttelt nur den Kopf und fährt damit fort, mit der Hand leicht über Bilbos Rücken zu streichen.

„Ich habe einen ganzen Karren voll, den Balin irgendwo versteckt hat“, erklärt Bilbo zwischen zwei Bissen. „Habe meine Lieblingsstücke aus Beutelsend eingepackt, mein Testament gemacht und alles meinem Cousin hinterlassen.“

„Du bist wirklich mit der Absicht hergekommen zu bleiben“, sagt Thorin mit großen Augen und sieht Bilbo an, als wäre er etwas Unglaubliches, Ehrfurchtgebietendes. Als wäre es absolut erstaunlich, verblüffend, dass Bilbo etwas so Simples getan hat wie seine sieben Sachen zu packen und das Auenland zu verlassen. Bilbo zuckt die Schultern und beschäftigt sich mit essen. Das Staunen in Thorins Augen lässt ihn erröten, und er wird noch röter, als die Hand seinen Rücken hinaufgleitet und beginnt, mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken zu spielen. 

„Ja. Nun. Das geht normalerweise einher mit der Annahme von Heiratsanträgen. Oder zumindest mit der bewussten Annahme von Heiratsanträgen.“

Thorins Lachen ist nicht mehr ein schnelles Ausatmen, und er beugt sich vor und küsst Bilbos Schläfe. Bilbo hat den Verdacht, dass dies eine Gewohnheit werden wird. Die Hand in seinem Nacken wird zu einem Arm um seine Schultern, der ihn fest hält, als Thorin sein Gesicht mit einem Seufzen in Bilbos Haaren vergräbt. Sie sitzen in jenem geselligen Schweigen nebeneinander, das Bilbo immer so geliebt hat. Thorin atmet gleichmäßig neben ihm, und Bilbo genießt die Wärme und die erste Mahlzeit, die er zu sich nimmt, seit er Thal früher am Tag verlassen hat.

„Du bist ein bisschen ruhiger“, bemerkt Bilbo, hebt eine Hand und legt sie über die, die seine Schulter umfasst.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob du wirklich da bist“, gibt Thorin mit schwacher Stimme zu, und Bilbo spürt den Hauch seines Atems durch seine Haare streichen. „Ich habe geträumt –“ Thorin verstummt, und die Hand unter Bilbos bewegt sich, umfasst seine Finger. „Du hast es wirklich nicht gewusst?“

Bilbo dreht leicht den Kopf, reibt seine Nase an Thorins Kieferpartie. „Das scheint jedermanns Frage zu sein. Aber nein, bis du aufgewacht bist und angefangen hast, Unfug von dir zu geben, hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung.“ Er lächelt, lacht leise, als Thorin sich näher lehnt und seine Wange an Bilbos schmiegt. „Es mag eine gewollte Unwissenheit gewesen sein.“

„Zum Ende hin habe ich nicht einmal mehr versucht, es zu verbergen“, grummelt Thorin, und seine Finger verschränken sich mit Bilbos. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Dass wir beide lediglich auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt warten. Erst nachdem ich... nach der Krankheit. Als ich dachte, ich hätte –“

„Nun, wir waren beide ziemliche Idioten“, sagt Bilbo schnell, bevor Thorin sich wieder in sein selbstverachtendes Bedauern hineinsteigern kann. Er dreht den Kopf und küsst Thorins Wange. „Aber wir haben es alles wieder hinbekommen.“

„Das haben wir“, stimmt Thorin zu, hebt den Kopf gerade genug, um Bilbo küssen zu können, so sanft und vorsichtig wie beim ersten Mal. Bilbo reckt sich ihm entgegen, und Thorin legt die andere Hand auf Bilbos Flanke. Der Kuss ist warm, weich, willkommend und ohne Eile, und Bilbo lässt sich gehen, lässt sich von der langsamen Bewegung seiner Lippen und der großen Hand auf seinen Rippen überwältigen.

Langsam, allmählich, beständig baut sich etwas zwischen ihnen auf. Es ist in der Hand, die seine Wange umfasst, in den Fingerspitzen, die über seine Wangenknochen streichen, dem Arm um seine Schultern, der ihn näher zieht, und in Thorins bebendem Seufzen, als Bilbo seine Lippen öffnet und zaghaft mit der Zungenspitze über Thorins Mund fährt.

Danach geht es schneller. Thorin saugt Bilbos Zunge in seinen Mund, kratzt mit den Zähnen über Bilbos Lippen und gräbt seine Finger in die weiche Haut unter Bilbos Kiefer. „Bitte sag mir“, murmelt Thorin, knabbert an Bilbos Unterlippe und drückt nach jedem Wort schnelle, kleine Küsse auf seine Mundwinkel, „dass du genug gegessen hast.“

Bilbo blinzelt mehrmals schnell, und er braucht eine Weile, um die Worte zu verstehen, und dann, um aus seinen eigenen einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bauen. Es dauert noch ein bisschen länger, um seine kribbelnden, geschwollenen Lippen dazu zu bringen, diese Worte auch zu sagen. „Was? Ja. Ja. Ja, mir geht es gut jetzt, das war sehr gut.“

„Gut“, knurrt Thorin und packt plötzlich Bilbos Taille mit beiden Händen und zieht ihn zu sich. Bilbo quietscht und rudert für einen Moment mit den Armen, als er auf Thorins Schoß gezogen wird, und sein Gesicht wird wieder einmal warm. Er hat das Gefühl, als sollte er sich eine solch grobe Behandlung verbitten, aber Thorins Mund liegt erneut auf seinem Hals, und Bilbo hat Schwierigkeiten, sich daran zu erinnern, wogegen genau er denn Protest einlegen wollte. So beschließt er, dass es das Beste ist, die Dinge einfach geschehen zu lassen, und lässt sich rittlings auf Thorins Schoß nieder; sein Herz hämmert und sein Atem stockt, als er seine Finger durch das lange, schwarze Haar vor sich fahren lässt. 

Thorins Hände gleiten Bilbos Rücken hinunter, umfassen sein Gesäß, ziehen ihn näher und oh liebliche Hügel und Flüsse des Auenlands. Hitze sammelt sich tief unten, und – weitaus wichtiger – er spürt eine feste Hitze gegen seinen Oberschenkel gedrückt. Seine Lungen versagen beinahe komplett, und er ist sich sicher, dass sein Herz das „beinahe“ weit hinter sich gelassen hat. Seine Stimme bricht in einem leisen Laut, als ihm bewusst wird, dass es wirklich geschieht, und dass Thorin definitiv an seinen Hosenträgern zerrt, während er sich hart an sein Bein drückt. Dies ist kein Traum, der am Morgen schnell beiseite geschoben wird, und plötzlich geschieht Bilbo alles nicht schnell genug.

Es sollte furchteinflößend sein, und auf gewisse Art und Weise ist es das auch. Aber es ist der Adrenalinstoß des Unbekannten, und sein Herz hämmert und sein Kopf schwimmt, als er sich schnell die Hosenträger abstreift. Thorins Finger bohren sich für einen Moment in seine Haut, dann gleiten sie zwischen sie ihre Körper, wo er an Bilbos Hemdknöpfen fummelt, während er heiße, feuchte Küsse, die hauptsächlich aus Zunge und Zähnen bestehen, auf jeden Zentimeter verfügbarer Haut drückt.

„Thorin“, sagt Bilbo mit einem Stocken in der Stimme, und er schluckt in dem Versuch, sie wieder in Gang zu bringen, und schaudert, als Thorin, Mund an seine Kehle gepresst, tief stöhnt. „Thorin warte – warte nur einen. Nein, nein, hör nicht auf, hör – alles gut, lass mich nur gerade –“ Er löst seine Finger, die sich in Thorins dichtes Haar gekrallt haben, und attackiert die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd. Er ist schneller darin als Thorin, sie zu öffnen. Dann lehnt er sich zurück und lacht atemlos, als Thorin das Hemd von seinen Schultern streicht, sobald der letzte Knopf geöffnet ist, es beiseite wirft und seinen Mund an Bilbos Schlüsselbein heftet.

„Warte, warte einen Moment.“ Bilbo schnauft und lacht erneut, als Thorin etwas in Khuzdul knurrt, als Bilbo seinen Küssen ausweicht. „Lass mich –“ Er zieht rasch den Kragen des Mithrilhemdes hoch, und Sekunden später gleiten Hände über seine nackten Haut und helfen ihm mit langsamer, behutsamer Andacht, das Kettenhemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Bilbo hebt die Arme und lässt sich das Hemd von Thorin ausziehen – eine Umkehrung jenes bedächtigen, bedeutungsschwangeren Moments damals, als Thorin es ihm entgegengehalten und ihn aufgefordert hat, es anzulegen. Thorin ist damit weit weniger achtlos, als er es mit Bilbos Hemd gewesen ist. Er faltet das Mithril sorgfältig zusammen und legt es auf den Tisch, ohne auch nur einen Moment die Augen von Bilbo abzuwenden.

Bilbo hat nie lange genug über seinen Körper nachgedacht, um befangen oder schüchtern zu sein. Es hat nie jemanden gegeben, der ihn angesehen hat. Und wenn doch, dann waren das Momente, in denen es Bilbo egal war, wie er aussah. Aber jetzt gleiten Thorins Hände über seine Rippen, während Thorin ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen ansieht, seine Blicke über Bilbos entblößten Oberkörper wandern lässt, und Bilbo tut sein Bestes, den Drang zu unterdrücken, unter dem schweren Blick anzufangen zu zappeln,. Er ist sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er allgemein eher weniger gutgebaut ist. Seine Schultern sind ein Witz im Vergleich zu Thorins breiter Statur, und auch wenn er nach Hobbitstandard als spindeldürr gilt, ist seine Bauchgegend doch ziemlich weich, und er weiß, dass alle Muskeln, die er vielleicht im Lauf der Reise erworben hat, zwar beeindruckend sind für einen Hobbit, aber doch in den sanften Kurven seiner allgemeinen Rundlichkeit verschwinden.

Die Schwielen in Thorins Handflächen – viel dicker in der rechten als in der linken – sind rau auf Bilbos vergleichsweise zarte Haut, und das macht ihn nur zehnmal empfindlicher. Er beginnt doch, ein wenig zu zappeln, windet sich unter den langsamen, gleichmäßigen Berührungen dieser Hände, die über seinen Körper wandern, über seinen Bauch zu seinen Armen und zurück, seinen Bauchnabel erkunden und dann die Bögen seiner Rippen. 

„ _Abnâm’sulum_ “, haucht Thorin, und eine Hand fährt mit ihrer langsamen Erkundung von Bilbos Körper fort, während die andere über seinen Rücken hinauf zu seinem Nacken gleitet. „Du bist perfekt“, fährt er fort, und Bilbo sieht sich gezwungen, sich vorzubeugen und ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, bevor er noch etwas sagt und Bilbo in Flammen aufgehen lässt.

„Das hier ist wirklich unfair“, bemerkt Bilbo und zupft ein wenig am Kragen von Thorins Hemd, und der Zwerg lacht warm und verteilt Küsse über Bilbos Kieferpartie.

„Ich habe Spaß“, sagt er und grinst breit gegen Bilbos Haut. Bilbo schnaubt und zupft fester an einem seiner Zöpfe und errötet, als Thorins Hände unbeirrt weiter über seinen Körper wandern.

„Komm schon“, sagt er, klettert mit einiger Schwierigkeit von Thorin herunter und zieht an ihm. „Steh auf. Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie lange es dauern wird, dich aus all diesen Lagen herauszupellen.“

„Hast du oft darüber nachgedacht?“, fragt Thorin mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen, als er aufsteht, direkt in Bilbos persönlichen Raum. Urplötzlich wird Bilbo bewusst, wie viel größer als er Thorin ist, sowohl in der Höhe als auch in der Breite, und wie viel kleiner Bilbo sich fühlt, mit der kühlen Luft auf seiner nackten Haut und Thorin, der sich zu ihm hinunter beugt, einen Finger unter sein Kinn legt und sein Gesicht anhebt für einen langsamen, tiefen Kuss.

„Komm schon“, sagt Bilbo erneut, und seine Stimme ist ein klein wenig zitterig, als er zurücktritt. Er zerrt sehr viel verwegener, als er sich fühlt, an Thorins breitem Gürtel. „Ich verstehe mehr als die Hälfte dieser Haken und Schnallen und Bänder nicht, und ich habe auch keine Geduld, das jetzt herauszufinden.“

Thorin lacht leise, voll und tief, und beugt sich vor, drückt einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf Bilbos Mund, von Mundwinkel zu Mundwinkel, erst auf die eine Lippe, dann auf die andere, während er langsam seinen Gürtel öffnen und ihn mit einem schweren, dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fallen lässt. Bilbo packt seinen Kopf und zieht ihn näher, küsst ihn richtig, und seine Wangen werden rot, und er schließt die Augen vor Thorins Lächeln und dem Rascheln von Stoff und dem Klimpern von Metall. Thorin ist langsam, methodisch, und es ist zu intim für Bilbo, ihm zuzusehen, also hält er die Augen geschlossen und konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl von Thorins Lippen auf seinen und seiner Zunge in seinem Mund, während sein Herz wild und heftig schlägt, als nach und nach eine Lage nach der anderen mit einem hörbaren Rascheln oder einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fällt.

Lange darf er sich nicht verstecken, dann schließen sich große Hände um seine, ziehen sie aus Thorins Haaren und stetig nach unten. Bilbo spürt den dünnen, geschmeidigen Stoff von Thorins Unterhemd unter seinen Fingerspitzen, dann schiebt Thorin seine Hände darunter. Bilbos Handflächen treffen auf Haut, und Bilbo muss einen Augenblick lang innehalten, und sein Atem geht schwer an Thorins Mund, als er langsam seine Hände auf Thorins Flanken legt. Er ist weicher als erwartet, aber es ist die Weichheit von glattem Leder über Stahl. Thorins Haut ist straff und gibt kein bisschen nach und liegt geschmeidig über harten Muskeln und steter Wärme.

Bilbos Augen bleiben fest geschlossen, und er ist sich nur zu bewusst, dass seine Hände zittern, als er den Mut dazu findet, sie über Thorins Körper gleiten zu lassen. Ihm geht auf, dass nicht hinzusehen die Sache nur noch schlimmer macht, denn er spürt jeden Erhebung, jede Falte einer Narbe unter seiner Hand, und die festen Hügel von Thorins Muskeln. Er spürt jedes Stocken von Thorins Atem und auch, wie das zu dem harschen Klang seines Einatmens passt und wie er stoßweise geht, als Bilbo seine langsame Reise fortsetzt und das Hemd sich über seinen Handgelenken knäult. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Thorin, und seine Stimme ist leise, rau und voller Besorgnis.

„Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin in Ordnung. Sehr in Ordnung. Ich – es ist nur – es ist so viel...“ Haut. So viel Haut. Und so viel Thorin. Er benimmt sich lächerlich, das weiß Bilbo, und er knirscht vor Ärger über seine eigene Absurdität mit den Zähnen und zwingt seine Augen, sich zu öffnen. 

Und es ist alles schlimmer und gleichzeitig so viel besser, denn er sieht seine Hände auf Thorins Brust und, unter dem hochgeschobenem Hemd, in der Tat sehr viel Haut. Und Muskeln. Und die Linie dunklen Haars, die über Thorins Bauch abwärts verläuft und in seiner Hose verschwindet. Und die sehr, sehr offensichtliche Wölbung in besagter Hose, die Bilbo ein wenig länger anstarrt, als es anständig ist, bevor er aufsieht und bei Thorins schwelendem Blick erstarrt.

Thorin lächelt, breit und voll weißer Zähne, zieht sich das Unterhemd aus, lässt es auf den Boden neben Bilbos Hemd fallen und küsst Bilbos offen stehenden Mund.

Davor war alles langsam, gleichmäßige Berührungen und die Luft wie heiße Melasse, und die plötzliche, unstete Eile ist wie ein langer Fall. Thorin zieht ihn an sich, und das ist Haut an Haut und Hände auf seine Haut und Haut unter seinen Händen. Das ist Thorins trommelnder Herzschlag unter Bilbos Hand, und als er die Arme hoch wirft, um sie um Thorins Schultern zu schlingen und sich so aufrecht zu halten, sind da harte Muskeln unter seinen zupackenden Fingern. Bilbos Stimme stockt in einem winzigen, gehauchten Laut, und Thorins tiefes Knurren schießt seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Alle Schüchternheit, die ihn noch vor einem Moment gefangen hielt, löst sich in Luft auf, und er packt Haut und Muskeln und klettert an Thorin förmlich empor wie an einem Baum, und Thorin hebt ihn hoch und trägt ihn halb stolpernd zum Bett.

Es folgt ein wirres Durcheinander aus Armen und Beinen, als Thorin versucht, Bilbo auf die dicken Pelzdecken zu werfen, was dadurch vereitelt wird, dass Bilbo sich weigert, ihn loszulassen. Beinahe rutschen sie vom Bett und in einem Knäuel wilde Hände und verschmolzener Lippen zu Boden, aber Bilbo gelingt es, sich lange genug zusammenzureißen, um sich loszumachen und richtig aufs Bett zu klettern. Er hat kaum die Matratze erklommen, da stürzt Thorin sich schon wieder auf ihn, wirft ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und seinem nicht unbeträchtlichen Gewicht um und drückt ihn in die weiche Matratze. Bilbo lässt seine Hände über Thorins Rücken wandern, fest und sicher gehalten und umzingelt von Thorin, und er winselt leise bei dem alles umfassenden Gefühl, ist sich sicher, dass es nur Thorins Hände sind, die ihn halten, die ihn festhalten, die ihn zusammenhalten. 

„ _Amral'imê_ ,“ keucht Thorin in ihren Kuss. Die Worte fallen auf Bilbos Lippen, und Bilbo bringt als Antwort nur ein winzigkleines Geräusch hervor. Sein eigener, schwerer Atem hallt laut und donnernd in seinen Ohren wieder.

Thorin findet über ihm sein Gleichgewicht, und Bilbo öffnet, ohne darüber nachzudenken, die Beine, um ihm Platz zu machen. Ohne sich vorzubereiten auf das Gefühl von Thorins Erektion, die sich nahezu unerträglich heiß durch den Stoff gegen seine drängt.

„ _Fasâk_ , Bilbo“, stöhnt Thorin, tief und grollend. Bilbo winselt nur leise, und sein Kopf fällt auf die Pelze zurück, und seine Brust hebt und senkt sich wie ein Blasebalg auf der Suche nach Sauerstoff.

Thorin küsst seine Stirn, seine Nasenspitze, seine Wangen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Wa –? Was?“ Bilbo blinzelt und winselt erneut leise, als er sich unruhig hin und her bewegt und Thorin an seiner Erektion spürt, und versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wie die Sache mit dem Sprechen funktioniert. „Was? Ja, alles gut, alles in Ordnung, Thorin, ich – bitte verlange nicht von mir, zusammenhängende Sätze zu formen!“ 

Thorin stößt einen gutturalen Laut aus und lehnt seine Stirn an Bilbos, stützt sich mit beiden Unterarmen rechts und links von Bilbos Kopf ab, schließt ihn so ein, und bewegt zaghaft, vorsichtig seine Hüften. Der heiße, harte Widerstand, der Druck, lassen Bilbo über Thorins Rücken kratzen, und jeder Atemzug stockt und endet halb erstickt in einem leisen, hilflosen Laut, der sich in Thorins gebrochenem, grollenden Stöhnen verlieren.

„ _Fasâk_!“, knurrt er erneut, während seine Hüften sich in langsamen, rollenden Bewegungen an Bilbos drängen. „Bilbo. Sag es mir, wenn du – wenn ich – ich muss – “

„Ja, ja, in Ordnung, ich –“ Bilbo hebt ihm seine Hüften entgegen und beißt sich auf die Lippe, als der Druck zunimmt, stärker wird, nicht stark genug. „Einfach ja zu allem, woran zu denkst. Hör auf, mich zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich kann kaum geradeaus denken!“

„Wenn du nicht –“

„Wenn ich etwas nicht will, dann haue ich dich“, faucht Bilbo. Er ist in Versuchung gebracht, den albernen Zwerg jetzt schon zu schlagen dafür, dass er die Dinge hinauszögert. „Bisher war alles, was du wolltest, absolut fantastisch, also mach einfach – oh, verdammt!“ Thorin hat sich Bilbos Worte zu Herzen genommen und seinen Satz damit beendet, dass er seiner Hüften hart vorgestoßen hat und an Bilbos Ohr knabbert.

„ _Izril'ê 'ubd'mê maigrifi'ê_ “, keucht Thorin, rau und gebrochen an Bilbos Ohr, und Bilbo hat keine Ahnung, was er da sagt, aber er nickt trotzdem, beißt sich auf die Lippen, als Thorin sich gerade weit genug hochstemmt, um an den Kopf an Bilbos Hose heranzukommen, und sie ihm abzustreifen. Bilbo ist weit jenseits von Verlegenheit und Befangenheit, und er hebt eifrig seine Hüften, strampelt mit den Beinen, um den störenden Stoff loszuwerden, und setzt sich dann schnell auf und attackiert die Kordel an Thorins Hose.

„Lass mich –“, schnauft Thorin, kniet sich zwischen Bilbos Beine und beugt sich vor, küsst Bilbo in fieberhafter Verzweiflung, während er sich bemüht, seine Stiefel auszuziehen und sich von seiner Hose zu befreien, die sich kurz darauf zu dem Haufen auf dem Boden gesellen.

Bilbo löst seine Lippen von Thorins und will sich wieder auf die Matratze zurücklegen, aber dann hält er auf dem halben Weg nach unten inne, als sein Blick auf Thorin in seiner Ganzheit fällt. Muskeln und Narben, dunkles Haar, das nur Thorins breite Brust betont, seinen Bauch, und Bilbos Blick von dort aus hilfsbereit weiter nach unten führt, zu dem sehr erigierten, sehr roten und dicken Schwanz, der stramm aus einem Nest schwarzer Haare hervorsteht.

„Oh“, quiekt Bilbo, und seine Kinnlade klappt ein Stück weiter hinunter und oh Himmel, er sollte nicht hinstarren, er ist so kurz davor, in nervöses, hysterisches Kichern auszubrechen, denn da ist so viel, so viel und alles zusammen und gleichzeitig. Und es ist alles über ihn gebeugt, aufrecht gehalten von einer kompakten Stärke, die Bilbo wundern lässt, ob es sich so anfühlt, von einem soliden Steinblock, der zum Leben erwacht ist, geliebt zu werden. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er ganz am Anfang immer darüber gelacht hat, dass Thorin einfach zu unglaublich attraktiv ist, um wahr zu sein – und das hier, das alles, bestätigt ihn nur. 

„Gibt es Beschwerden?“ Thorin lächelt und folgt ihm nach unten, als Bilbo sich wie zur Antwort hinlegt. Ihn mit noch immer großen Augen anstarrt, als Thorin sich über ihm aufstützt und ihn mit seinem glühenden, hungrigen Blick umfasst.

„Nein. Nein, nein, absolut – definitiv nicht. Keine Beschwerden. Nicht eine.“ Bilbo kichert, nur ein bisschen, und streckt die Hand aus und lässt sie über Thorins breite Brust fahren. Er fühlt sich ein bisschen schwindelig. Thorin neigt sich weiter über ihn und küsst Bilbo langsam, nachdrücklich, mit tiefer Absicht, während er seine Hände über Bilbos Körper gleiten lässt, von den Hüften zu seinen Schultern und wieder abwärts, wo seine Finger das weiche Fleisch von Bilbos Gesäß umfassen.

„ _Abnâm'sulum_ “, murmelt Thorin erneut, saugt Bilbos Unterlippe in seinen Mund und fährt mit den Zähnen über das geschwollene Fleisch. Jegliches Kichern, nach dem Bilbo vielleicht zumute war, wird von einem Keuchen und einem leisen Laut erstickt, als Thorin sich ganz auf ihn legt, ihre Beine verschränkt und Bilbo küsst, als wäre das alles, was zu tun er in der Lage ist.

Bilbo schlingt seine Beine um Thorins Hüften. Sein leiser Aufschrei, als ihre Erektionen gegeneinander reiben, wird von Thorins Mund verschluckt, und Bilbo ist fest überzeugt, dass ihn die Schocks aus Hitze und Friktion und Widerstand und feuchtem Gleiten umbringen werden. Thorins Stöhnen ist wie ein Schlag in den Solarplexus, und die große Hand, die sich zwischen sie schiebt, sie beide umfasst, ist ein weiterer Schock, bei dem Bilbo unter der Flutwelle der Empfindungen zusammenzuckt.

„Thorin!“

„ _Fasâk_!“ Thorins Hand schließt sich fester um sie, umschließt Bilbos Erektion mit Hitze, mit rauen, schwieligen Händen auf bebender, samtiger Weichheit. „Noch einmal“, keucht Thorin, „ _Amral'im'ê_ , Bilbo, sag meinen Namen noch einmal.“

Thorins Name ist alles, was er noch sagen kann, ist alles, was er noch denken kann. Bilbo dreht den Kopf, löst seine Lippen von Thorins, um nach Luft zu ringen, und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Thorins Schulter, gräbt seine Finger in Thorins Rücken. Vage ist er sich bewusst, dass er vermutlich gerade seine Fingernägel in Thorins Rücken bohrt, aber jetzt in diesem Moment ist das alles, was ihn hält, was ihm Halt gibt in dem Vor und Zurück von Thorins rollenden Hüften und den rauen, harschen Flüchen und Seufzern, die er ihm ins Ohr stöhnt.

Bilbo hat das Gefühl, als würde etwas in ihm immer enger und enger aufgewunden werden wie eine Feder. Sein ganzer Körper bebt, und er windet sich unter den größer und größer und enger und fester werdenden Gefühlen, die alles überwältigen, die ihm gerade genug Atem lassen, Thorins Namen zu keuchen wie ein Mantra, das ihn bei Bewusstsein hält. Eine seiner Hände rutscht von Thorins Rücken, fällt kraftlos über seinem Kopf aufs Bett, zuckt über die Pelze und vergräbt sich schließlich darin. Thorin verlagert sein Gewicht, stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen; seine Faust hält sie weiter eng umfasst, gleitet fest, stetig vor und zurück, und mit der anderen Hand klammert er sich an Bilbos.

„Bilbo, _amral'mê. Maigrifi'mê_ , Bilbo.“ Thorins Stimme stockt, wird zu einem tiefen, rauen Keuchen gestöhnter Worte, und Bilbo spürt wie die aufgewundene, gespannte Hitze in ihm aufbricht. Seine Fingernägel bohren sich tief in Thorins Rücken, und er klammert sich verzweifelt an die Hand, die seine in die Pelze drückt, sein Rücken wölbt sich, und er atmet in kurzen, raschen Japsern.

„Thorin –! Thorin, ich –“ Und es kommt ihm so hart und schnell, dass diese Gewalt ihm den letzten Atem raubt; sein Mund steht offen, seine Lungen stocken, und sein Körper zuckt plötzlich, heftig, als er sich über Thorins Hand und seinen Bauch ergießt. Das Geräusch, das er von sich gibt, ist ein hoher, gepresster Laut, der es kaum über seine Lippen schafft, und er ringt immer noch nach Atem, als Thorin an seinem Ohr förmlich aufbrüllt. Thorins Griff droht, ihm die Hand zu brechen, und es kümmert ihn nicht im geringsten, als er heiße, feuchte Tropfen auf seinem Bauch spürt. Sie beben, keuchen, klammern sich aneinander, und die Luft ist schwer und vibriert, als Bilbo versucht, seine Lungen daran zu erinnern, wie sie funktionieren.

„Oh gesegnete Hügel des Auenlandes...“, wimmert Bilbo und schaudert, als er mit einem Ruck wieder in seinem Körper ankommt. Thorin küsst ihn, ein wenig nachlässig, während er immer noch nach Luft ringt, und fällt schwer neben Bilbo auf die Matratze. Sobald er liegt, kriecht ein breiter Arm zu Bilbo und zieht ihn an Thorins Körper, Kopf auf Thorins Bizeps gebettet.

Bilbo schlingt einen Arm um Thorins Taille, schmiegt seinen Kopf unter das Kinn des Zwergs, und fühlt sich, als müsste er am ganzen Körper sanft leuchten. Seine Muskeln melden Anstrengung, und in einem Oberschenkel droht ein Krampf, und er ist sich des Brennens seiner Haut an Hals und Gesicht bewusst, dort, wo Thorins Bart ihn wund gerieben hat – und es ist ihm alles vollkommen, komplett, absolut, total egal.

„Willkommen Zuhause“, grollt Thorins tiefe Stimme, und Bilbo lacht ein wenig atemlos, zusammengerollt und an Thorins Brust geschmiegt.

„Ich sollte noch einmal gehen, nur, um wiederkommen zu können, wenn das das Willkommen ist, mit dem ich empfangen werde.“

Thorins Arme umfassen ihn enger, fest und unnachgiebig. „Nicht“, sagt er, und seine Stimme ist weich und offen. „Geh nicht noch einmal.“

Bilbo nickt schnell an seiner Brust, umfasst Thorins Taille fester. „Nein. Nein, das werde ich nicht. Nicht noch einmal. Nie wieder.“ Er spürt Thorins harsches, langes Ausatmen, und den sanften Hauch, als Thorin sein Gesicht in Bilbos Haar vergäbt.

„Bitte sei kein Traum“, sagt Thorin, so leise und sacht, dass Bilbo das Gefühl hat, dass er das nicht wirklich hat hören sollen. Er rollt sich ein wenig, gerade so weit, dass er in dem Raum zwischen ihnen eine Hand heben und sie um Thorins Gesicht legen und es zu sich drehen und ihn sanft küssen kann. Thorin entspannt sich, seufzt in den Kuss und lässt Bilbos kurzem Kuss mehrere lange, anhaltende Küsse folgen.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich werde hier sein, das verspreche ich. Ich werde Morgen früh hier sein, und an dem Morgen danach, und immer so weiter. Ich bin zurück.“

Thorins Lächeln erblüht nur langsam, aber es wird so breit und schmerzhaft ungeschützt und verletzlich, dass Bilbo den Blick abwenden und sein Gesicht an der breiten Schulter des Zwergs verstecken muss. Thorins Arme schlingen sich um ihn, und Stille senkt sich über sie herab mit der Ruhe gleichmäßigen Atems.

Bilbo schläft so langsam ein, dass er sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst ist, und wie versprochen ist er am nächsten Morgen da. Und an dem Morgen danach, und an dem Morgen danach, und immer so weiter durch all ihre Jahre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul (übersetzt nach Lindzzz' Übersetzungen aus dem Neo-Khuzdul…)
> 
> _Dehersu zirin kall._ \- Du schmiedest kaltes Eisen. Zwergisches Sprichwort, bedeutet sinngemäß: Es hat keinen Sinn.
> 
> _Mahitdin!_ \- Halt!
> 
> _Ag zasasmaki rathkh-hund!_ \- etwa: Du bekommst gleich meine Faust zu spüren!
> 
> _M’imnu Mahal!_ \- Mahals Bart!/Bei Mahals Barte!
> 
> _Amrâl’im’ê._ \- Liebster, Geliebter
> 
> _Akhjamu'e amule'mê, amrâl’im'ê._ \- Ich will dir Freuden schenken, mein Geliebter.
> 
> _Mahal akhjamu tulmel’e._ \- Mahal schenke mir Geduld.
> 
> _Abnâm’sulum._ \- Wunderschön.
> 
> _Fasâk_ \- Eigenschöpfung der Autorin, man lasse /s/ und /a/ weg, und wenn es wie das Englische f-u-c-k klingt, dann ist man auf dem richtigen Weg. ;-)
> 
> _Izril'ê ‘ubd'mê maigrifi'ê._ \- etwa: Lass mich deinen Körper anbeten.
> 
> _Amral'mê_ \- Ich liebe dich.
> 
> _Maigrifi'mê_ \- Ich bete dich an.


End file.
